Tout a changé
by CactusKilla
Summary: Qu'est ce qui arriverais si Natsu laissait tombé Lucy, ou si Lucy partait et abandonnait Natsu, comment se déroulerais l'histoire dans cette situation? Comment s'en tireraient les personnages, une pièce de métal brisé puis ressoudé ne sera jamais aussi forte qu'elle a déjà été. -L'histoire va finalement beaucoup plus loins que prévu et ne parle plus seulement d'une dispute ;)
1. Chapter 1

Pov's Natsu

Tout était silencieux ce matin dans la forêt au abord de magnolia, le soleil se levait tranquillement, les oiseaux chantaient et tout allais bi...

?: Quoi?! Il est déjà 11h?! Merde happy réveil toi!

Happy: Mmm pas tout de suite natsu "se rendort"

Natsu: Dépeche happy on devait rencontrer les autres a la gare a 10:30h 0

Happy toujours couché: ...Et alors?...

Natsu: Erza nous attends... T-T

Happy déjà debout et près à partir (il à fait ça vite dis donc...): On est mort...? -

Natsu: Aye...

Happy: Erza va nous tuer!

Ils sortirent tout deux de la maison en courant (happy en volant et en pleurant XD) et c'est ainsi que commence la journée de notre jeune dragon slayer, dans la tristesse le désespoir et la peur... Une fois arrivé a la gare 15 minutes plus tard, natsu et happy allèrent trouver leur amis.

?: Natsu, happy vous êtes en retard de 45 minutes! Explication!

Natsu et happy: E... Erza q-q

Erza: Ceci est inacceptable! dis-t'elle avant de revêtir sont armure du purgatoire pour punir natsu et happy

Mais c'est qu'elle n'aime pas attendre la reine des fées et nos pauvre petits amis ont 45 minutes de retard...

?: Alors on c'est perdu mouche a feu?

Natsu: Je t'ai pas sonner le sorbet!

?: T'as dis quoi l'allumette?

Natsu: tu m'as très bien entendu grey!

Erza: Ça suffit!

Natsu et grey et happy (happy c'est rajouter, trop peur... q-q): Aye sir! On est amis!

C'est alors que natsu remarqua sa jeune nakama qui pourtant n'avait rien dis depuis le début et ne faisait que regarder une page de document.

Natsu: Oy! Luce "Fait un sourir de trois kilomètre"

Lucy "lèves les yeux": Hey salut natsu!

Natsu: Tu regardes quoi?

Lucy: La requête de mission

Natsu: et c'est quoi?

Lucy: Nous devons aller détruire une immense guilde noi qui projète de détruire une petite ville à l'ouest.

Natsu: alors qu'est qu'on attend on y va! "Commence a marcher vers l'est..."

Erza: Natsu, par la-bas c'est l'est et vous prenez le train toi et lucy.

Natsu: Non non ça va, je peux marcher. dis-t'il avec un sourire forcé et des grosses gouttes de sueur qui coulent le long de son visage

Toute la gare fut bien étonner sauf certain employer maintenant habituer de voir erza trainer natsu par les pieds pour le faire monter dans le train.

Lucy: Erza pour tu ne viens pas avec nous?

Natsu: Ouais c'est vrai ça pourquoi moi je dois aller dans le train et pas l'autre givreux...

Grey: T'as dis quoi?

Natsu: T'es devenu sourd ou quoi?

Erza: Sa suffit!

Natsu et grey: Aye sir! On est amis!

Erza: Grey et moi avons reçus une requête spécial urgente alors le maitre nous a dis de nous en occuper immediatement ...

Lucy: je comprend bon alors bonne chance dans votre mission.

Erza: Toi aussi lucy

Pov's Lucy

Pauvre natsu, toujours obligé de prendre le train... Et en plus son mal des transport devient de plus en plus fort... Dommage que wendy ne soit pas avec nous elle l'aurais pus le guérir avec ça magie.

Alors que natsu mourrait à petit feu sur la banquette en face de lucy (bon en fait il fait juste dormir mais bon...), elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était plutôt mignon comme ça...

Non mais à quoi je pense moi! C'est natsu et je ne l'aime pas! (boude toute seule) ... Bon c'est vrai que mariante dis souvent que l'on est fait pour être ensemble, et j,avoue que je l'aime peut être un peu... Non Non et re-Non! C'est juste mon nakama et en plus il a lisanna...

C'est vrai que depuis que lisanna était revenu d'édolas natsu passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle et beaucoup moins avec lucy... à cette pensé une petite larme coula sur la joue de lucy.

Happy: Lucy, tu pleures?

Lucy: Non non ce n'est rien...

Happy: alors qu'est qui a?

Lucy: je pensais juste à... ma mère

Lucy mentait et happy le savait très bien mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler il ne pouvait pas la forcer...

Happy: Bon d'accord... Hey on est arrivée!

Dans la gare de Vallévert les jeunes mages de faire tail peuvent enfin ce dégourdir les jambes.

Natsu: Je revit! Enfin libéré de cette enfer!

Lucy: Tu exagères pas un peu natsu?...

Natsu: Bon on fait quoi?

Lucy: on devrait aller voir celui qui a émit la requête.

Happy et natsu: Aye sir!

?: Je suis déjà la. dis-t'il en se tenant juste derrière lucy.

Lucy: KYAAAAAAAAA "Lui donne un coup de point"

Natsu: Lucy pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Lucy: Mais il m'a fait peur! T-T

?: Je suis désoler ce n'était pas mon intention... Mais bref passons, je suis le maire de Vallévert et c'est moi qui est émit la requête.

Natsu: Alors ils sont où ces mages noirs que je leur colle mon point sur la figure!

Le maire: Ils se cachent, ils ne sortent que la nuit.

Lucy: Mais je pensait qu'ils projetaient détruire la ville, ils sortent toutes les nuits alors?

Le maire: Je vais vous montrer...

À l'extérieur de la gare, dans la rue principale, le petit groupe arrive devant ce qui devait être une maison il y a quelque jours... Mais maintenant elle gisait par terre en simple tas de gravats... on pouvait voir des marques de feu, d'épées, de griffe et plein d'autres sortes de magie.

Lucy: Que c'est t'il passé içi?

Le maire: C'est la guilde noir, ils sont venu dans la nuit et on tout saccagé

Lucy: et les habitants de la maison...?

Le maire: ...

Lucy: Oh mon dieu! "place ça main devant ça bouche devant l'horreur du spectacle qui souffrait a elle."

Natsu venait de déplacer un morceau de mur et d'en sortir le corps d'une petite fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et à coté d'elle se trouvait une fille plus vielles, elle devait avoir trois de moins que natsu et lucy, le même âge qu'une jeune mage au cheveux blanc avait lors de sa mort... Elle était certes revenu mais natsu s'en foutait. S'en était trop. Sans dire un mot il déposa la fillette et commença a marcher vers la forêt d'où il sentait venir la même odeur de magie noir que les ruines.


	2. Chapter 2

POV'S Normal

Lucy: Na... Natsu?

Natsu: Lucy va t'en, je me charge de ça tout seul

Lucy: Mais pourquoi? On est une équipe! Ça me fait aussi mal à moi.

Natsu: Tu peux pas comprendre... (Photo du haut)

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Je m'en charge seul.

Lucy: Est ce que c'est parce qu'elle... Qu'elle ressemble a lisanna...?

Natsu: ...

Lucy: Natsu... Laisse moi t'aider. Je sais que ça te fait mal et que tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise mais je veux t'aider.

Natsu: Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Je ne veux pas te perdre

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: ...D'accord... Tu peux venir, après tout je suis la, je te promet de te protéger coute que coute (sourire de trois kilomètre)

Le maire: Mmm est ce que je dérange...

Natsu "seche ses larmes": non... Non tout va bien

Lucy: Mr. Le maire?

Le maire: Oui?

Lucy: Auriez vous une idée de l'endroit ou pourrait ce trouver leur guilde?

Le maire: Non aucune, nous ne somme même pas sur si ils se trouvent dans les alentours de la ville...

Happy: alors on attends la nuit?

Natsu: Non. Toi et lucy attendez avec le maire en attendant que je reviennes si il arrive vous pourrez vous en occupez.

Lucy: Et toi Natsu?

Natsu: Je vais chercher dans la forêt je sans une odeur bizarre qui en sort...

POV'S Lucy

Le maire a parler tout le long du trajet jusqu'a sa maison. Mais je ne l'écoute même plus , je regarde seulement sa maison... Ça me fait bizarre d'entrée dans sa maison, c'est un grand manoir, avec un énorme jardin, comme la maison de mon père... La maison dans laquelle ma mère est morte, celle que j'ai quitter pour ne plus jamais revenir, j'avais couper les liens avec mon père. Au début j'étais heureuse, mais au retour de l'île tenrou, après le 7 ans d'absence de l'équipe tenrou, mon père est mort, sans que je puisse même lui dire au revoir... Je n'est pas envie d'entrer dans cette maison, je ne l'aime pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette maison, mais le maire, happy et moi entrons dans la maison qui est étonnement sombre... Le maire est très silencieux soudain, je trouve ça bizarre. Je m'approche de happy pour lui chuchoter sans que le maire n'entende.

Lucy: Happy?

Happy: Oui Lucy

Lucy: J'ai... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup...

Happy: Moi aussi lucy. Restons sur nos gardes...

Lucy: Bonne idée.

Je suivis le maire avec happy jusqu'à un petit salon à thé richement décoré, jusque là rien de bizarre mais plus je passais du temps dans la maison, plus je sens une ambiance lugubre...

Le maire: Voulez vous du thé?

Lucy: Oui merci

Happy: Avez vous du poisson? G.G

Lucy: Happy ça ne se demande pas comme ça! 0

Le maire: Ce n'est pas grave... Malheureusement pas. Du sucre?

Lucy: Non merci...

Quelque chose cloche je le sais. Je le sens, ce n'est pas normal.

Le maire: Du lait?

Lucy: Non merci...

Je dois sortir d'içi et maintenant! Vite prendre happy et s'en...

Le maire: Vous ne pensez pas à vous enfuir mademoiselle heartfillia?

Lucy: Que?

Le maire: Allez y messieurs.

Soudain les trois portes de la pièces volèrent en éclat, je me jetais sur le sol pour éviter la déflagration. Mais une fois que la fumé fut dissiper je distinguais une vingtaine de mage qui m'entourais, moi et happy.

Lucy: Qu'est ce qui se passe?!

Je saisis mes clés d'une main et choisis la clé de taurus et de ariès.

Lucy: Ouvre toi porte des est...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ce fut le noir complet.

POV'S Normal

Happy: LUCY!

Lucy venait de s'écrouler sur le sol inconsciente, derrière elle se tient le maire avec un sorte de bâton en bois. Il n'avait pas l'air très différent, sont sourire avait changer, il n'était plus chaleureux, il était sadique, un sourire de fou.

Le Maire: Attraper le chat et attacher les. Nous avons fait une belle prise avec la fille. (Regard pervers)

Un des hommes attrapa happy et le frappa si fort qu'il perdu connaissance.

POV'S Natsu

Natsu furax: PUTAIN JE TROUVE RIEN! ET EN PLUS JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS PERDU!

Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond... Jet en plus l'odeur que je cherche, elle est partout dans la forêt! La forêt sens comme ça! Si seulement happy était la on pourrait monter au dessus des arbres et ainsi sortir mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec lucy... Attend, il fait déjà nuit?! Lucy et happy doivent déjà être entrain de se battre contre les mages "0" faut que je me dépêche c'est eu qui vont avoir tout le plaisir!

?: MONSIEUR DRAGNEEL?

?: NATSU DRAGNEEEEELLL?

Non mais c'est qui eux et pourquoi ils gueulent mon nom?! C'est sans doutes les mages noirs! G.G Non... Il ne saurait pas mon nom... À moins qu'ils l'aient lus dans mon esprit! Ou c'est peut être les villageois qui me cherchent... Oh et puis merde! Réfléchir c'est pas mon fort je vais juste aller voir!

Le maire: Mr. Le mage?

Natsu: Ah monsieur le maire vous êtes la! 0.0 Enfin je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici! :'D Vite ramenez moi à la ville je veux sortir de cette putain de forêt!

Le maire: Mais la sortie est a 30 mètres d'içi...

Natsu: Quoi!? Z'êtes pas sérieux la?

Le maire: Oui venez...

30 mètres plus loin...

Natsu: Je vais raser cette foret... Je vais y foutre le feu à cette putain de forêt! Ça fait 5 heures que je tourne en rond à 30 mètres de la sortie!

Le maire: Hum... Mr. Dragneel?

Natsu: Mmm?

Le maire: vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans cette forêt?

Natsu: Non y'avais rien...

Je regarde alentour de moi mais je ne vois pas lucy n'y happy... Pourtant ils auraient du participer au recherche pour me trouver surtout happy en volant... À moins qu'ils aient été blessé en se battant contre les mages noirs!

Natsu: Mr. Le maire?

Le maire: oui?

Natsu: Que c'est t'il passer pendant mon absence?

Le maire: Hum... Et bien... Je... Il c'est passer que...

Natsu: vous allez bien?

Le maire: Heuu... Oui oui... En fait les mages noirs ont attaqués!

Natsu: et mes amis?

Le maire: C'est que... Heu...


	3. Chapter 3

POV'S Natsu

Natsu: Et mes amis?

Le maire: C'est que... heu...

Natsu: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Le maire: En fait... Ils sont partient. 0 (trop fière de son improvisation)

Natsu: Partie!? Comment ça partie!

Le maire: Et bien ils ont dis qu'ils partaient tout simplement et sont partie.

Natsu: Ils ont du partir pour la guilde puisque la mission était finis... Mais pourquoi il ne m'ont pas attendu?

Le maire: je... Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient partie dans ce sens la...

Natsu: Comment ça pas dans ce sens la?

Le maire: Je pense que c'est plus définitif...

Natsu: Lucy... Happy... Non… Non je ne le crois pas! LUCY EST MA NAKAMA ET HAPPY EST MON MEILLEUR AMI C'EST MOI QUI L'AI ÉLEVÉ! ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS GOBBER QU'ILS SONT PARTIENT COMME ÇA!

Le maire: Mais C'est la vérité

Non c'est impossible, pourquoi aurait-t'il fat ça... Pourquoi auraient-t'ils abandonner la guilde... Cet enfoiré il va parlé! Je l'attrape par le gorge et le soulève de terre il est si léger... Si fragile que je sens que je pourrais le briser en soufflant dessus.

Natsu: Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. OÙ. SONT. T'ILS!

Le maire: Je ne le sais pas! Arrêter vous me faites mal...

Je le laisse tomber par terre il est inconscient... je ne vais pas le tuer après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si lucy et happy sont partie...Pourquoi lucy serait partie... Est ce parce que je ne fesais plus attention à elle... C'est vrai que depuis que lisanna est revenu je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec elle... Et... Je lui ai crier dessus tout a l'heure... Qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang! Maintenant elle est partie je l'ai perdu... Je retourne à la guilde. Je ne veux plus de la récompense... Je voudrais juste disparaitre. J'ai perdu lucy, ma lucy... elle ma abandonné.

POV'S Normal

Guilde de fairy tail: Tout est silencieux à la guilde depuis deux jours. Tout le monde est inquiet parce que natsu, happy et lucy ne sont toujours pas rentré de mission... Aucune nouvelle d'eux pas meme un signe, un message lacrima ou n'importe quoi...

Erza: Je savais que j'aurais du y aller avec eux!

Grey: Calme toi Erza. Moi aussi j'aurais du y aller ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Erza: Pourquoi je les ai laisser y aller seul!

?: Ils vont sans doutes bien erza... C'est natsu quand même...

?: Mirajane a raison! Natsu c'est un homme, un vrai!

Tous discutaient des capacités de natsu ou lucy alors personne ne se rendit compte de la porte de la guilde qui s'ouvrit, tranquillement, en silence... Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme au cheveux rose et a la mine basse qui pénétrât dans la guilde... tous sauf Makarov...

Makarov: Bon retour natsu.

Toute la guilde: Natsu!

Grey: Hey l'allumette on s'est encore perdu?

Natsu: Ta gueule grey.

Grey: T'as dis quoi?!

Natsu: J'ai dis ferme ta gueule!

Tout la guilde fut ébranlé par l'attitude maussade du dragon slayer qui normalement se serait battu avec grey au lieu d'être aussi... Rude.

Mira: Natsu...? Où est lucy?

Natsu: ...

Erza: Natsu?

Natsu: ...

Erza: Natsu répond!

Natsu: ELLE EST PARTIE! ELLE EST PARTIE AVEC HAPPY! SANS DIRE AU REVOIR SANS LAISSER DE MOT ELLE EST JUSTE PARTIE! ELLE A DIS QU'ELLE EN AVAIT MARRE DE MOI... JE N'ETAIS PAS LÀ À CE MOMENT LÀ... JE SAIS PAS POURQUOI! JE SAIS PAS OU ELLE EST ET JE M'EN FOU! (photo du haut)

Dire que la guilde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ne décrit pas bien la situation... Certain se les seraient arrachés plutôt que d'entendre ça. Par la suite natsu annonça au maitre qu'il quittait Fairy Tail durant une période indéterminé pour aller s'entrainer, rester dans la guilde lui faisait trop mal. Maitre Makarov accepta bien évidement et lui dis qu'il serait toujours le bien venue a fairy tail. . Il ne dit pas au revoir à la guilde. Il partit silencieusement, ouvrit tranquillement la porte de la guilde, par contre cette fois ci tout le monde remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui quitta la guilde la tête basse...


	4. Chapter 4

POV'S Normal

Il partit silencieusement, ouvrit tranquillement la porte de la guilde, par contre cette fois ci tout le monde remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui quitta la guilde la tête basse... Personne dans la guilde ne savait encore que natsu quittait la guilde… et natsu ne voulait pas celui qui leur dirait… C'était déjà assez dur de partir alors il ne voulait plus regarder ses amis en face. Il marchait doucement vers la porte à mesure que son insigne de fairy tail disparaissait…

Grey : Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Makarov : Grey laisse le partir…

Grey : Mais…

Makarov : J'ai dis laisse le partir.

Mirajane : Natsu…? Où est ton insigne ?

Natsu : … Merci pour tout grand père…

Mirajane : OÙ EST TON INSIGNE !? ''Commence a pleurer''

Makarov : Au revoir natsu.

Une fois la porte de la guilde fermé, plusieurs membre commencèrent a pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas les seules larmes à être versé à ce moment là. Tout le monde l'avait vu lorsqu'il était sortit. Natsu pleurait, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ça rage sa tristesse ça colère tout, tout sortait juste derrière la porte de son ancienne guilde. La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui l'avait quitté, la personne avec qui il passait tout son temps et la fille qu'il aimait secrètement… Et oui… Il l'aimait vraiment, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais il est trop tard. Elle est partie… Comme on dit, on ne réalise ce que l'on n'a qu'une fois qu'on ne l'a plus…

POV'S Natsu

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs comme ça… Est ce que j'ai droit au bonheur de temps en temps ? On ne dirait pas… À chaque fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un il lui arrive quelque chose ou il disparaît… Mon père ma abandonner lui aussi, sans laisser de trace. C'est vrai qu'il est revenu et m'a dis qu'il l'avait fait pour me protéger mais il est mort quelque instant après… Lisanna aussi, c'était ma meilleure amie mais j'avais toujours espéré que ça devienne plus que ça. Et au moment où j'allais lui avouer mes sentiments, elle est ''morte'' pendant 3 ans. Elle aussi est revenu mais ce n'était plus comme avant. J'avais lucy maintenant, mais elle aussi est partit. Elle ma abandonner sans que je puisse lui dire à quelle point je l'aime. Pourquoi elle à fait ça ? Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ?! POURQUOI ?! (Photo du haut)

POV'S Normal

Grey : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire grand père ?! T-T

Makarov : Il a fait son choix.

Levy : Vous voulez dire qu'il…

Makarov : Oui je le crains…

Grey : Alors comment avez vous peu le laisser partir maitre !

Makarov : PARCE QUE C'EST SON CHOIX ! JE N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LE RETENIR SI IL NE SE PLAISAIT PLUS À FAIRY TAIL !

Grey : C'est n'importe quoi et vous le savez bien !

Erza : Grey…

Grey : Vous auriez du le retenir !

Erza : GREY !

Grey : QUOI ?!

Makarov : Je… Je n'en avais pas le droit…

Grey : M…Maitre… Je suis désolé.

Makarov : Retourner tous à vos occupations tout est fini.

Mirajane : mais…

Makarov : J'ai dis retourner tous a vos occupations.

La guilde était comme en deuil, personne ne parlait, ne se battait et même cana ne buvait pas… Certain membre comme levy, wendy et mirajane pleurait dans leur coins alors que d'autres pestait tout bas de leur impuissance comme erza et grey.

Soudain la porte de la guilde vola en éclat et un homme seul entra visiblement perdu…

Cana : Papa!?

Gildarts : Hey salut ma puce ça va?

Cana : pourquoi l'alarme Gildarts n'a pas sonné?

Makarov : Peut être parce qu'elle n'a pas été réactiver pendant la reconstruction de la guilde après les grands jeux inter-magiques…

Gildarts : Enfin j'ai trouvé la guilde! Je suis passé au travers de 4 maisons sans faire exprès…

Makarov : Bonjour Gildarts, comment a été ta mission?

Gildarts : Bonjour maitre! Et j'ai réussi cette fois, la mission à été accomplie

Makarov : Content de l'apprendre Gildarts. Par contre je ne te pardonne pas de t'être défilé et de m'avoir nommer à nouveau maitre de Fairy Tail.

Gildarts : Hahaha! Encore désoler pour ça mais je ne suis pas fais pour être maitre…

Toute la guilde : …

Gildarts : Wow c'est tranquille ici… Ça va pas les jeunes?

Cana : Na… Natsu est partit…

Gildarts : Quoi?! Hahaha c'est une blague c'est ça?

Toute la guilde : …

Gildarts : Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?

Levy : Lui et lucy étaient partient en mission et elle l'a abandonné, elle est partie elle aussi…

Gildarts : Je comprends… Où est-t 'il je vais lui parler…

Grey : Il vient de partit il doit être en route vers chez lui…

Gildarts : Merci

POV'S Natsu

Je marche tranquillement jusque chez moi la tête basse… Il s'est mis a pleuvoir tout d'un coup, ça m'arrange comme ça on voit pas mes larmes couler sur mon visage… J'aperçois quelqu'un devant moi… On dirait lucy à travers la pluie mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle. J'ai senti l'odeur de la fille devant moi avant de pouvoir voir distinctement son visage.

Natsu : Salut lisanna…

Lisanna : Hey salut natsu!

Natsu : tu reviens de où?

Lisanna : D'une mission solo que je devais aller faire. Ça ne va pas…?

Natsu : Lucy est partit…

Lisanna : La blonde qui te suivais partout…

Natsu : Elle ne me suivait pas partout et oui…

Lisanna : Pourquoi elle est partie?

Natsu : Je le sais pas…

Lisanna : Mais c'est parfait!

Natsu : Parfait?

Lisanna : Ben maintenant qu'elle est enfin partie, on pourra être juste tout les deux comme avant!

Natsu : Comment ça enfin partie?

Lisanna : Ben comme ça elle sera plus entre nous…

Natsu : Comment ça entre nous, il n'y a jamais eu de nous…

Lisanna : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Aller viens on retourne à la guilde boire quelque chose et passer du temps ensemble )

Natsu : je ne vais plus à la guilde…

Lisanna : Pourquoi ça?

Natsu : Parce que… Parce que je ne suis plus dans Fairy Tail.

Lisanna : Quoi?!

Natsu : Je ne suis plus dans…

Lisanna : J'ai très bien entendu! Mais pourquoi?! Pas à cause de cette garce de lucy!

Natsu : T'as dis quoi!

Lisanna : Natsu…?

Natsu : Tu viens de dire que lucy est une garce, j'ai raison?

Lisanna : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire natsu… Je veux juste as que tu partes…

Natsu : Va t'en.

Lisanna : Je ne voulais pas dire ça de luc…

Natsu : Ne prononce plus jamais son nom en ma présence! Maintenant va t'en!

Je me suis mis à pleurer. Et elle l'a vu alors elle à essayé de me prendre dans ses bras… je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses larmes qui ont commencer à couler mas je n'en avais rien a faire elle a insulté lucy et je ne le tolère pas.

POV'S Lisanna

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer en regardant natsu partir vers sa maison. Il avait été tellement méchant avec moi… Je ne le pardonnerai jamais a lucy de me le voler et de lui faire du mal ensuite. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver à cette fille? Qu'est ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas?! Je ne veut pas qu'il parte je ne vais pas le laisser partir!

Lisanna : Natsu!

Il ne se retourne même pas pour me regarder…

Lisanna : NATSU!

Il continue d'avancer comme si je n'existais pas…

Lisanna : Je t'aime…

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement… je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il m'entende, mais j'espère quand même qu'il se retourne, cours vers moi et me dise que tout va bien aller, mais non il ne se retourne toujours pas… Ça me fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça et qu'il me traite comme ça… Je voudrais le haïr, courir dans sa direction et le frapper, mais je ne le peux pas. La seule personne à qui j'en veux c'est lucy… Mais ce n'est pas de ça faute si natsu l'aime je le sais… Par contre je ne lui pardonne pas d'être partie et d'avoir fait du mal à natsu… Je commence à courir, mais pas vers natsu… Pas non plus vers la guilde, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça, en pleur… Je cours chez mois et m'enferme dans ma chambre… Je pleur, encore et encore… je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer le visage dans mon oreiller et je maudis lucy. Encore et encore, je veux qu'elle souffre autant que natsu souffre en se moment…


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer le visage dans mon oreiller et je maudis lucy. Encore et encore, je veux qu'elle souffre autant que natsu souffre en se moment…

POV'S Lucy

Où est ce que je suis? Il fait complètement noir je vois rien! Pourquoi je suis attaché sur le mur comme ça! Je ne peux même pas bougé… des menottes anti magie comme erza pendant la bataille contre tartaros… Attend un peu… où sont mes vêtements!

Lucy : Hey! Y'a quelqu'un?! OÙ SONT MES VÊTEMENTS? ALLO?

Inutile, personne ne m'entend… La pièce doit être hermétiquement fermé. Aller pense lucy! Où es tu? Des gouttes d'eau, qui tombe sur le plancher, un plancher de pierre. Je dois être dans un bâtiment de pierre alors… Mais attend, ÇA M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT ÇA! C'est quoi ça? Un courant d'air? Alor sa doit dire qu'il y a une fenêtre! Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas sous terre! Je suis trop forte! Appelez moi détective lucy!

?: On dirait bien que vous êtes réveillé madame heartfillia…

Cette voix je l'a connais. Où est ce que je l'ai entendu?

?: Comment vous sentez vous?

Lucy : Qui êtes vous? Montrez vous!

Le maire : Et bien en voilà des manières…

Lucy : Vous? Pourquoi suis-je ici que ce passe t'il?

Ça y est! Je me souviens, la maison du maire, le thé et les hommes qui nous ont attaqué moi et happy sur ordre du maire…

Lucy : Où est happy?!

Le maire : Dans la pièce d'à coté… Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

Lucy : Pourquoi faites vous ça…?

Le maire : Et bien vous voyez Miss. Heartfillia, nous avons besoin de vous pour faire certain tests… Pas que le fait que ce soit vous nous est indispensable, mais puisque nous vous avons autant en profiter.

Lucy : Relâcher moi!

Le maire : Non non non , nous ne pouvons pas je vous expliquerai tout en temps et lieu mais pour l'instant commençons… (Regard pervers)

Lucy : Je ne veux pas passer vos tests! Relâcher moi sinon natsu viendra me trouver!

Le maire : Pas de test pour cette fois madame heartfillia vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez plus vos vêtements… (Regard encore plus pervers) Et je ne conterais pas trop sur votre ami…

Lucy : Qu'est ce que?! Non lâchez moi ne faites pas ça sinon…

Le maire : Sinon quoi?! Vous êtes seule, prisonnière, impuissante et vos amis ne le savent même pas! Maintenant taisez vous. Plus vous débattez plus ça fera mal.

Lucy : Non. NON! Je refuse lâchez moi arrêter vous me faites mal! Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plait.

Le maire : Chut…


	6. Chapter 6

POV'S LUCY

C'est à ce moment la que je réalisait ce que je venais de faire…

 **Fin Lemon**

Lucy : Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait faire!?

Le maire : Le premier des tests, ce tests n'étais pas comme les autres, il consistait a t'exposer à un gaz qui altère tes sens et qui te fait faire le contraire de ce que tu veux faire. (Regard pervers)

Lucy : Vous m'avez…?

Le maire : Violer? On peut dire ça… Même si tu avais l'air d'apprécier ;)

Lucy : Comment avez vous peu me faire ça!?

Comment a t'il peu me faire ça… Je me sens si sale tout d'un coup, alors que mon entre jambe dégouline encore. Il m'a dépuceler et a jouer avec mon esprit!

Lucy : Vous êtes un monstre.

Le maire : Un monstre? Allons ne sois pas grossière… Je suis un mage et un scientifique, rien de plus.

Lucy : Vous allez continuer de faire des ''tests'' sur moi?

Le maire : Bien évidemment… Mais ceux la seront différent…

Lucy : Différent?

Le maire : Les prochains tests serviront à augmenter tes capacités, autant magique que physique. Tu seras plus forte, plus rapide, plus résistante et plus puissante. Que dis tu de ça?

Lucy : Pourquoi faites vous ça?

Le maire : Je te l'ai dis. Je suis un scientifique. Tu es une constelationniste pas vrai?

Je fis signe que oui.

Le maire : Parfait! C'est ce que je pensais en voyant tes clés.

Lucy : Et alors pourquoi je me laisserais faire!

Le maire : Lucy lucy lucy… Réfléchis, combien d'esprits peu tu invoquer en même temps…?

Lucy : Pourquoi pensez vous que je vais répondre!

Le maire : Fais ce que je te dis. (Aura noir ultra menaçant à la Erza)

Lucy : Ou… Oui monsieur…

Le maire : Bien… Alors combien?

Lucy : 3…

Le maire : Et bien que dirais tu si je pouvais augmenter ce nombre à 5! Ou même le doubler et monter à 6! Que dirais tu? Accepterais tu?

Il me fait marcher… 6? C'est impossible… Mais si il peut vraiment le faire… Non ça doit être un piège… Je ne veux pas… Mais je serais aussi puissant que natsu… Et même plus! Non je ne peux pas et je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Lucy : Non je refuse.

Le maire : Tu refuses? Et que penses tu que je vais faire…?

Lucy : Vous ne ferez rien. Sinon natsu vous réduira en cendre!

Le maire : Tu es si sur de ça? Voyons voir si il viendra te chercher…

Lucy : Ne sous-estimer pas le flair d'un dragon slayer!

Le maire : Je ne sous-estime pas son flair. Je sous-estime son envie de venir te chercher toi et le chat.

Lucy : Natsu ne me laisserais pas tomber!

Le maire : On verra… En attendant puisque vous ne voulez pas participez aux tests de renforcement, je vais tester plusieurs autres gaz…

Lucy : Quoi?!

Le maire : Je vous l'ai dis je suis un scientifique… Alors pour l'instant en attendant que vous réalisiez que natsu vous a abandonné nous allons tester votre résistance à la douleur…

POV'S Natsu

Depuis combien de temps suis-je couché sur mon lit sans bouger… 1 journée, 2? Peut être 3… Peut importe… Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est mangé et me morfondre… J'ai pas envie de rien faire…

TOC TOC TOC

Qui ça peut être? En fait je m'en fou. Je ne veux voir personne.

TOC TOC TOC!

Non mais il est borné lui! Je répond pas ça veut dire que je suis pas là.

POW!

IL VIENT DE DÉFONCER MON MUR LA?!

Natsu : Non mais t'es con toi!

Gildarts : Hey salut natsu ça va?

Natsu : Gildarts? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi t'as défoncez mon mur? ON ENTRE PAS COMME ÇA CHEZ LES GENS!

Gildarts : Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Natsu : CHANGE PAS DE SUJET!

Gildarts : Natsu répond moi. Pourquoi tu ne vas plus à la guilde?

Natsu : Les autres te l'ont probablement déjà dit.

Gildarts : Oui, mais je veux que TU me racontes l'histoire.

Natsu : Tu la connais déjà l'histoire. Happy et lucy m'on abandonné et on quitté la guilde. Les deux personnes qui contaient le plus pour moi sont parties.

Gildarts : Alors ça fait mal?

Natsu : D'après toi?!

Gildarts : Et que compte tu faire?

Natsu : …

Gildarts : Tu as quitté la guilde, c'est ton choix. Si sa te faisait mal d'être a Fairy Tail je comprend. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre. Tu as mal, apprend a tolérer la douleur, tu es tombé, relèves toi plus vite que tu est tombé, tu ne peux plus marché alors cours ou apprend à voler. Tu ne dois pas laisser la perte d'un être cher te ralentir, utilise la pour devenir plus fort. Quand Igneel est partie qu'as tu fais?

Quand Igneel est partie…? J'ai pleuré, beaucoup. Mais c'était i ans. Ensuite je l'ai cherché, et c'est ce qui m'a amené à Fairy Tail. Lorsque j'ai appris que la guilde était rempli de mage tous plus forts les uns que les autres, j'ai décider de devenir plus forts pour rendre fier Igneel le jour où je le retrouverais.

Natsu : Je suis devenu plus fort pour lui… Je me suis entrainer sans relâche et j'ai suivis chaque piste que je trouvais qui pouvais me mener à lui.

Gildarts : Tu vois il ne sert a rien de déprimé pour ça, par contre tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Souviens ce que ça fait d'avoir mal et ainsi profite de chaque minute de bonheur que tu as.

Maintenant lèves toi et prépare ton sac!

Natsu : On va où?

Gildarts : Moi je repars sur une autre mission vielle de 10 ans… Mais toi tu pars t'entrainer!

Natsu : M'entrainer? Où?

Gildarts : Qu'importe! Voyage, cours, nages, vis! Je pars pendant 3 ans, alors reviens dans 3 ans et je veux que tu sois plus fort que moi.

Natsu : Mais c'est impossible…

Gildarts : Natsu… Je te connais assez pour savoir que rien n'est impossible pour toi…

Après m'avoir dis ça il sortit par le trou dans le mur. Et partit son sac sur l'épaule et le sourire aux lèvres, il faisait soleil tout d'un coup… Plus fort que Gildarts? Comment je dois faire ça? Raah je déteste réfléchir! Et puis merde je vais trouver en chemin! Après tout si je veux le battre il faut que j'aille m'entrainer!


	7. Chapter 7

POV'S Lucy

Combien de temps suis-je rester ici dans cette pièce sombre, attaché, une semaine je crois… Chaque jour il utilise un gaz sur moi… Ce n'est jamais le même mais c'est toujours le même effet… De la douleur, une douleur horrible toujours, ce n'est pas exactement la même mais tout les jours j'ai affreusement mal. Touts les jours il me détache après le test et m'apporte à manger… Par contre je n'est jamais revue le maire depuis… je ne veux pas y penser. Le test d'aujourd'hui a été le pire… C'est comme si j'étais brulé vive pendant des heures! Ils le font exprès pour me faire souffrir de plus en plus ils veulent me briser.

Lucy : Natsu…

Il n'est pas venu. J'ai cru en lui et il m'abandonné, peut être que je ne comptais pas tant que ça pour lui après tout. Il m'avait promis de me protéger coute que coute!

 **Début Flash back**

Natsu: Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Je ne veux pas te perdre

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: ...D'accord... Tu peux venir, après tout je suis la, je te promet de te protéger coute que coute (sourire de trois kilomètre)

 **Fin Flash back**

J'ai toujours penser que je comptais pour lui, lui… il comptait pour moi. Non c'était plus que ça, je suis amoureuse de lui, je l'ai toujours été, depuis la première fois où on s'est rencontré.

Le maire : Alors madame Heartfillia, comment va t'on aujourd'hui?

Lucy : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

Le maire : Et bien je vérifie si vous tenez le coup…

Lucy : Vraiment?

Le maire : Non pas du tout! Alors, des nouvelles de Mr. Dragneel?

Lucy : …

Le maire : Il semble que je ne serai pas réduis en cendre aujourd'hui…

Lucy : J'accepte.

Le maire : Vous acceptez?

Lucy : J'accepte de participer à vos tests. Rendez moi plus forte.

Le maire : Je suis content de l'apprendre! Vous n'allez pas le regretter ;)

Lucy : …

Le maire : En fait non… Vous allez probablement le regretter…

Lucy : Pourquoi?

Le maire : Les tests… Ils sont encore plus douloureux que les précédents.

Lucy : Quoi?!

Le maire : Au revoir Madame Heartfillia…

POV'S Natsu

Cela fait une semaine que je m'entraine, je me sens plus fort, mais pas assez. J'ai changez de vêtements hier, je n'ai plus ma marque de la guilde, mais les gens me reconnaissais encore après les grands jeux magiques, pleins de photos de moi et des autres de Fairy Tail étaient placardées partout… Et je ne veux plus que les gens m'appellent la salamandre et fasse le lien entre moi et Fairy Tail. Pour une fois ça fait du bien de voyager sans être reconnu, juste être une personne normale… Il me restait encore beaucoup d'argent que j'avais mis de coté avec happy, alors je peux manger à ma faim lorsque je ne trouve rien à manger dans la forêt. Hier j'ai trouvé une sorte de chinchilla géant, en fait de dire que je l'ai trouvé est loin de la vérité, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a sauté dessus et a essayé de me manger, finalement c'est moi qui l'ai mangé… Je suis sans doutes maintenant très loin de magnolia, ça fait sept jours que je cours pendant toutes les heures du jours et m'entraine la nuit. Je ne dors plus beaucoup puisque je m'entraine énormément, de toutes façons même quand j'essaie je ne trouve pas le sommeil… et même si j'ai la chance de m'endormir je fais des cauchemars horribles… Toujours le même en fait, je suis dans un couloirs sombre et je vois de la lumière au bout comme une porte ouverte sur un autre pièce, plus je cours vers la lumière plus elle s'éloigne de moi, soudainement je sens une présence derrière, je me retourne et elle est là, devant moi.

Natsu : Lucy…

Lucy : Encore là toi? Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne veux pas de toi? Tu me dégoutes.

Natsu : Mais lucy…?

Lucy : Même happy ne voulait de toi. En fait qui voudrait un jour de toi?

Natsu : Arrêtes s'il te plait…

Lucy : Tu es faible, tu n'étais pas assez fort.

Natsu : Arrêtes!

Lucy : Tu ne méritais pas de faire partie de Fairy Tail!

Natsu : ARRÊTES!

Et comme chaque fois, je me réveille en sueur et en pleurant, chaque nuit je me lèves et m'entraine. Et comme chaque fois le visage de Lucy me hante pendant des heures.

POV'S Normal

? : Pensez vous qu'ils vont revenir un jour?

? : Je ne sais pas mira…

Mirajane : Mais c'est tellement triste depuis qu'ils sont partie!

? : Sans doutes qu'ils vont revenir un jour, mais ça fait seulement une semaine… Ça va leur prendre du temps. Surtout natsu…

Mirajane : Tu as sans doutes raison Erza…

Erza : Mais heu… Mira?

Mirajane : Oui?

Erza : Tu n'es pas censé servir les clients?

Mirajane remarqua enfin la file de client qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes au bar.

Mira : Oh mon dieu je suis désolé! ''Essai de servir tout les clients en même temps''

Wakaba : Ralentit Mira ou tu vas t'épuiser!

Grey : C'est bien beau de se ménager, mais il faut bien qu'elle fasse son travail…

Mira : Grey tes vêtements.

Grey : Oh non! Pas encore! Quelqu'un a vu mes vêtements?

Jubia : Grey-sama, Jubia pense que vous en faites trop pour séduire Jubia.

Cana : Tu étais déjà comme ça quand tu es arrivé ce matin…

Grey : Oh non non non! ''Cours hors de la guilde en sous vêtements''

Jubia : Grey-sama attendez moi!

Cana : ''Soupir'' Ça au moins ça n'a pas changé… ''Attrape un 4ème tonneau d'alcool''

Wakaba : Ça et ta consommation d'alcool…

Dans le bureau du maitre, Maitre Makarov est en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et qui porte un tatouage rouge au travers d'une lacrima de communication.

Jellal : Natsu se trouve est en se moment au abord de Clever Town près de la frontière Est de fiore.

Makarov : Et lucy?

Jellal : …

Makarov : Aucune nouvelle de lucy?

Jellal : Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve…

Makarov : D'accord… Merci Jellal… Contact-moi si tu as du nouveau…

Jellal : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le visage de Jellal disparu et la lumière de la lacrima disparu. Makarov se leva dans un soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuageux a Magnolia et le temps était à l'orage, encore… Il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre dans la guilde depuis que natsu était partie et le taux de destruction par jour causer par des mages de Fairy Tail avait baissé de 50%... Certes le conseil en était heureux, mais la guilde était devenue très triste sans la jeune mage blonde et le dragon slayer du feu…

Makarov : J'ai failli à ma tache. Je n'ai pas pu protéger mes enfants et maintenant par ma faute ils ont souffert…

? : Ce n'est pas de votre fautes vous savez.

Makarov : C'est moi qui ai demandé à Grey et Erza de ne pas aller avec eux…

? : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Makarov : Pourtant j'aurais du…

Mavis : Le passer est le passer. Vous êtes encore maitre de Fairy Tail alors conduisez vous comme telle!

Makarov : Première maitre?

Mavis : Vous avez encore pleins d'enfants qui vous attendent derrière la porte de ce bureau. Vous ne devez pas abandonner au premier échec.

Makarov : Vous avez sans doutes raison… Merci Mavis


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur :

ATENTION! MEGA SPOILER DANS CETTE ÉPISODE ALORS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU ABSOLUMENT TOUT LES SCANS NE SOYEZ PAS ÉTONNER ET NE ME BLAMER PAS!

Sur ce bonne lecture ;)

POV'S Lucy

Je ne sais plus ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici… ça fait si longtemps que je ne sais même plus dans qu'elle saison on est… Mon corps en entier me fait mal comme si chaque muscle de mon corps avait été brulé par le feu de natsu… En fait non j'ai mal, mais c'est mon esprit qui est brulé par natsu… Je pleure toutes les nuits et des fois je cris quand la douleur deviens insoutenable… Le maire et ses hommes ont commencé à faire leurs tests sur moi il y à longtemps et il avait raison, ils sont encore plus douloureux. Ils ont utilisés toutes sortes de gaz et une machine qui ressemble à la description que mira à faites de la machine que tartaros utilisait pour transformer les gens en démon et les rendre plus forts… mais je ne suis pas transformé en démon ou autre chose. J'ai encore le sentiments d'être humaine même si je sens que je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. On a finit par me rendre mes vêtements, mais après tout les tests qu'ils ont fait, ils sont en lambeau… Je suis couverte d'éraflures qui me font affreusement souffrir et qui ne cicatrise pas je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doutes que mon corps est trop faible en ce moment pour le faire… Je dois tenir, coute que coute, Le maire m'a dis que à la fin des tests il me laisserait partir… je ne lui fait pas confiance mais c'est le seul espoir que j'ai et je ne peux pas abandonner. Je dois tenir…

POV'S Natsu

Ça fait 6 mois exactement que je suis partie, c'est maintenant l'hiver alors la neige me ralentit beaucoup. Puisque je ne peu plus courir dans la neige comme en été, je m'entraine plus que je me déplace. Je suis maintenant beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et pas seulement en magie. J'ai pris de la masse musculaire et mes sens se sont aiguisés, mon odorat est plus puissant et mon ouïe aussi. Mais je suis encore loin du niveau de Gildarts et il a dis que je devais devenir aussi fort que lui et je le deviendrai!

Natsu : FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Je m'entraine dans une plaine de laquelle j'ai fais fondre la neige et donc je peux me mouvoir librement. En une seule attaque je fais disparaitre une bonne partie de la forêt se trouvant alentour de moi. Je suis forcer de poser un genou à terre, je suis certes plus puissants mais cela fait plus de 24 heures d'affilées que je m'entraine, on dirait que j'ai atteint ma limite… un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal mais j'ai peur de mourir de froid si je m'endors. Au moins je ne fais plus de cauchemars lorsque je dors… Plus l'hiver avance et plus il fait froid… Au début le froid ne me dérangeait pas mais maintenant pendant la nuit je commence a le ressentir et je ne suis pas assez fou pour me coucher dans le froid à cour de magie qui me réchauffe… Des fois j'aimerais être insensible au froid comme Grey… je me remets debout et commence à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu que je pourrai manger. Je ne pensais pas avoir détruit une aussi grande partie de la forêt, cela fait environ un kilomètre que je marche et je ne suis pas encore arrivé au bout de la destruction que mon attaque a causé… En tout cas j'ai trouvé beaucoup de bois pour mon feu! Finalement je vais pouvoir faire un très grand feu! De retour dans la clairière je dispose le bois que j'ai ramassé en tas et essaie de l'allumer sans utiliser ma magie puisque ça me réchauffe plus et que je ne peux pas manger mon propre feu… Ah enfin j'ai réussi! (Sourire de trois kilomètre) ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer! Je vais chercher un gros tronc d'arbre qui est tombé pour pouvoir m'assoir dessus. Wow il est vraiment gros le feu! Je commence tranquillement à manger qua d soudain j'entend une voix.

? : Salut natsu

Natsu : Hein?! Qui es tu?

Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi? Mais comment je n'ai pas peu l'entendre approcher?

? : Calme toi natsu, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit, comment il connaît mon nom en passant?!

Natsu : Ze… Zeref?

Zeref : Boujours natsu

C'est encore lui, c'est Zeref, le même que sur l'île tenrou et dans la bataille contre Tartaros.

Zeref : Est ce que je peux me joindre à toi?

Natsu : Hein?

Zeref : Je peux m'asseoir?

Natsu : Heu oui oui…

Zeref : Merci

J'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre il va me trucider, sont aura est toujours aussi noir et menaçante mais ses yeux sont d'un brun bienveillant…

Zeref : N'ais pas peur de moi… je ne te ferais pas de mal.

N'ais pas peur de moi? Il ce fou de moi? Ce mec a plus de 400 ans, est le mage le plus puissant de Ishgar et à créé plein de démons dans des livres, mais je ne dois pas avoir peur de lui!

Natsu : Hum… Pourquoi es tu ici?

Zeref : Pour te voir voyons! Cela fait plusieurs mois que je te cherche!

Natsu : Pour…Pourquoi me cherchiez vous?!

Zeref : Natsu tu peux me tutoyer…

Natsu : D'a…d'accord… Alors pourquoi me cherch… ais tu?

Zeref : Mais pour te voir E.N.D…


	9. Chapter 9

POV'S Natsu

Natsu : Pour…Pourquoi me cherchiez vous?!

Zeref : Natsu tu peux me tutoyer…

Natsu : D'a…d'accord… Alors pourquoi me cherch… ais tu?

Zeref : Mais pour te voir E.N.D…

Natsu : E.N.D? Pourquoi m'appeler vous E.N.D?

Zeref : Tu ne sais donc pas?

Savoir quoi?! C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi il est là?! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut? ET POURQUOI IL M'APPELLE E.N.D!? E.N.D est censé être son démon le plus puissant et il est encore dans son livre qui était détenu par Mardgear de Tartaros, mais ensuite Zeref est revenue le prendre…

Natsu : Hum… Pourquoi vous n'avez plus le livre d'E.N.D?

Zeref : Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin?

Natsu : Et bien peut être parce que votre démon le plus puissant est enfermé dedans?

Zeref : Non tu te trompes… Le livre était vide.

Natsu : Quoi mais pourquoi…?

Zeref : Parce que tu es E.N.D natsu. Où devrais-je dire Etherias Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu : Etherias Natsu… C'est quoi ce bordel! Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire?

Zeref : Tu n'en est pas obligé… C'est ton choix.

Je serais E.N.D… Ça expliquerait tellement de chose… Si Zeref à créer ses démons pour le détruire, alors ça expliquerais pourquoi il voulait que je le tue sur l'île tenrou… Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Igneel n'a pas réussi à détruire E .N.D, Parce que c'était moi… Il a décidé de ne pas me détruire et de m'élever pour que je sois gentil… Mais en même temps peut être qu'il me fait marcher, après tout c'est le plus grand mage noir du monde… Mais en même temps il n'a pas l'air de mentir…

Natsu : Alors… Tu m'as créé…?

Zeref : On peut dire ça comme ça mais je préfère dire que je t'ai donné la vie… Pour me convaincre que je ne fais pas que tuer des hommes par centaine…

Je rêve ou il pleure… Non mais je ne comprends pas ce mec… C'est censé être le mage le plus noir meurtrier et puissant du monde mais il pleure tout le temps… Peut être qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant…

Natsu : Mais non, grâce à toi je suis vivant et ça c'est génial!

Zeref : Tu as raison… ''Sèche ses larmes'' Bon je devrais partir maintenant…

Natsu : Attends! Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça…?!

Zeref : Oui pourquoi?

Natsu : Tu ne vas pas me tuer ni rien?

Zeref : Non pourquoi?

Natsu : Juste pour savoir…

Zeref : Bon alors au revoir natsu…

Alors si je comprend bien j'ai été créé par Zeref le mage noir qui est venue me le dir4e en personne, mais ne me fais pas de mal ou ne m'aide pas… Alors je suis un démon et le mage le plus puissant du monde est entrain de partir sans même me donner un coup de main puisque je suis sa création… Attend un peu…!

Natsu : Zeref!

Zeref : Hmm? ''Se retourne''

Natsu : Puisque je suis ta création et que tu es censé être un des mages les plus puissants de ce monde tu ne pourrais pas me rendre plus forts ou m'aider dans mon entrainement…?

Zeref : Natsu, je t'ai créé pour me vaincre. Alors pourquoi je te rendrais la tache facile? Tu devras me surpasser par tes propres moyens natsu.

Pour le vaincre? Pourquoi il voudrait ça? Et puis, c'est facile à dire ça… Maintenant je dois battre Gildarts et Zeref… Mais comment je vais faire ça moi!?

Zeref : Natsu

Natsu : Ouais?

Zeref : Au pied du mont Kobayashi à l'est se trouve une grotte très profondes trouve la.

Natsu : Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir…

Le découvrir…? Mais pourquoi il me fait autant réfléchir lui!? Il sait pas que je nul à ça?! Bon pas le temps de réfléchir je dois me rendre à cette montagne là… C'était quoi déjà son nom…? Kakashiyi? Kobamashi? Grosashimi? Oh et puis merde c'est à l'est! Je dois m'y rendre le plus vite possible mais je ne dois pas arrêter de m'entrainer… Allez en route!

POV'S Natsu

Environ 6 mois encore… Cette fois j'ai été plus rapide, je peux maintenant courir sur d'énorme distance en une journée et chaque jour la façons dont ma magie à augmenté m'impressionne. On est maintenant l'été à nouveau alors je peux dormir et me trouver à manger plus facilement, mais l'entrainement en hiver était plus efficace… je dis que cela fais environ 6 mois, mais je n'en ai aucune idée… J'ai arrêter de compter les jours il y a longtemps… La guilde à commencer à me manquer, cela fait sans doutes un an que je suis partie… je ne le sais pas vraiment encore mais ce n'est pas important, j'aimerais simplement revoir les autres de la guilde comme Erza, Roméo, papy et même grey! Mais je ne peux arrêter et de toutes façons je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser! Bien sur je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Lucy par exemple… Elle me manque mais en même temps je lui en veux tellement! Chaque jour j'espère l'apercevoir, quelque mètre devant moi, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là et qu'elle me souris à nouveau, mais je ne sais pas si mon premier réflexe serait de la prendre dans mes bras ou de la frapper… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais trouver dans la grotte que je cherche mais je peux voir la montagne d'ici… Plus que 2 ou 3 jours et je devrais y arriver…

? : KYAAAAAAA!

C'est quoi ce cri? On dirait le cri d'une fille. Je commence à courir dans la direction du cri Je l'entend encore, c'est définitivement un cris de fille! Les arbres sont tellement haut à cet endroit de la forêt que je ne peux pas voir le soleil ou ce qu'il y a derrière les troncs. Je cours de plus en plus vite lorsque je débouche sur une petite clairière, le soleil est si fort qu'il m'aveugle au début mais peut à peut je peux voir à nouveau… Je la vois, c'est une fille, elle doit avoir mon âge, cheveux roux et les yeux bleu.

Mais ses yeux sont remplis de peur, c'est à ce moment que je remarque que des bandits sont entrain de tranquillement l'encercler. Ils sont 24 en tout et ils ne m'ont pas vu, la fille non plus d'ailleurs… Un des hommes qui doit être leur chef s'approche de la fille avec une épée qui ressemble à celle de Panter Lily. Il faut que je me dépêche! Je cours vers la fille alors que le chef lève sont épée, je suis encore trop loin, il va la tuer! Il abaisse violement son épée mais j'arrive à tirer de justesse la fille hors de portée.

Le chef : Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi?!

Natsu : Ça va tu n'est pas blessé?

? : Non ça va…

Le chef : Hey toi! Je t'ai posé une question!

Natsu : C'est quoi ton nom?

? : A… Arisa

Natsu : C'est un joli nom… (Sourire de trois kilomètre)

Arisa : Merci…

Le chef : C'est pas que je sens ignoré mais bon!

Natsu : Hey toi! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle?

Le chef : C'est pas de tes affaires!

Natsu : J'ai jamais peu sentir les types comme toi… ça te dirais que je te refasse le portrait?

Le chef : Tu penses que t'as affaire à qui le minus!? Tuez le! ''S'adresse au reste des hommes''

Arisa : NON!


	10. Chapter 10

POV'S Natsu

Le chef : Tuez-le.

Arisa : NON!

Natsu : Amenez-vous! Je m'enflamme!

Une bande de rigolo… C'est juste une bande de rigolo qui s'amuse à terroriser des jeunes filles qui ne maitrisent pas la magie. Dans leur groupe il y a qu'une dizaine de mage qui méritent d'être appelé comme tel, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui est devenu trop puissant... En tout cas, ils ne savent pas encore qui je suis, ça m'arrange, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec eu. Pour l'instant je me contente d'éviter leurs attaques, c'est assez drôle, ils sont 24 et n'arrivent toujours pas à me toucher! Il semble que deux de leurs mages possèdent une magie de feu, mais ils ne sont pas très puissants, peut-être du niveau du membre des 4 éléments que nous avions affronté dans la bataille contre fantôme lord…

Mage de feux 1 et mage de feu 2 : UNISON RAID!

Natsu : Quoi!?

BANG!

Le chef : Alors déjà finis? Pas si puissant finalement

BRUIT D'ASPIRATION…

Mage de feu 1 : C'est impossible…

Natsu : Wash! Mais il est dégueulasse votre feu!

Un unison raid à leur niveau? C'est plutôt impressionnant mais ça reste de la magie de feu alors ça reste inefficace…

Mage de feu 2 : Je sais qui tu es toi! Chef je le reconnais maintenant!

Le chef : Un mo… monstre…

Mage de feu 2 : Chef?

Le chef : Heu oui?

Mage de feu 2 : Ce type c'est la salamandre de Fairy Tail!

Le chef : Quoi?!

Natsu : ERREUR, j'étais la salamandre de Fairy Tail!

Entendre le nom de mon ancienne guilde me fait mal, mais ma réponse l'est encore plus. C'est vrai, j'étais un mage de Fairy Tail, je ne le suis plus.

Natsu : Bon alors si vous avez finis d'attaquer je crois que c'est mon tour!

Mage de feu 1 : Ben moi je crois que je vais y aller….

Le chef : Moi, aussi tient!

Mage de feu 2 : ON DÉGAGE! ''Commence à courir''

Natsu : Hey non! Attendez c'est la première fois que je peux me battre en 1 an! J'en ai assez moi de taper sur les arbres et les balcans des forêts!

Et merde, ils sont partis… Pas très courageux finalement, tant qu'ils sont en position de force ils font les fières, mais dès qu'il se retrouve face à un ennemi puissant ils prennent la poudre d'escampette… Je me demande pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à cette fille…

Natsu : Pff quelle bande de rigolo… Tu n'es pas bless…

Asari : N'approchez pas!

Sortie de nulle part, trois genres de félin se placèrent entre elle et moi, et ils n'ont pas l'air très gentil… Quelque chose cloche, je suis plutôt sur qu'une panthère ça ne fait pas 3 mètres de hauts… Bon c'est vrai que je n'en ai vu qu'une fois alors je ne sais pas trop, mais celles-là elles sont immenses!

Natsu : Wow! Tout doux… Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Asari : Et comment je peux en être sur?

Natsu : Je viens peut être de faire fuir une vingtaine de mages qui te voulaient du mal?

Asari : J'aurais très bien pu le faire seule.

Natsu : alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

Asari : Parce que… j'ai mes raisons bon! Et ça ne prouve rien.

Natsu : Comment ça, ça ne prouve rien? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?

Asari : Et bien…

Natsu : Non en fait ne répond pas, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide je m'en vais.

Non, mais c'est quoi son problème à elle. Je lui sauve la vie et ensuite elle ne me fait pas confiance même que je pense que ces félins sont à elle (genius natsu)… Et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps de rester avec elle, mais c'est qu'il faut encore que je trouve cette grotte donc Zeleph m'a parlé…

Asari : Attend…!

Natsu : ?

Asari : Comment t'appelles tu?

Natsu : Natsu (sourire de trois kilomètre)

POV'S Asari

Natsu la salamandre, jamais entendu parler mais les bandits de tout à l'heure semblaient le connaitre et avoir peur de lui… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Fairy Tail donc ils parlaient, je me demande ce que c'est… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les bandits avaient si peur de lui, il n'a pas l'air si méchant et il n'a pas l'air si puissant non plus… Bon c'est vrai qu'il a mangé l'attaque de feu de ces deux mages, mais ce n'est pas si impressionnant. Bon j'avoue que je suis très impressionné! Et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon dans son genre… Bon il ressemble à une barbe à papa avec ses cheveux, mais ça lui donne un petit look d'enfant…

Natsu : Alors est ce que tes trois gros amis vont me manger tout de suite ou ils vont me garder pour plus tard?

Asari : Hein? Oh oui désoler, vous pouvez y aller.

POV'S Natsu

Est-ce que les trois félins qui allaient me manger quelque seconde plus tôt viennent de disparaitre comme par magie?! Magie…?

Natsu : Asari, c'est ça?

Asari : Oui c'est mon nom.

Natsu : Tu maitrises la magie pas vraie?

Asari : Oui pourquoi?

Natsu : Alors les trois panthères géantes, c'est toi qui les a faites apparaitre?

Asari : Pas exactement… Je ne les créer pas, je passe un pacte avec ces animaux et je peux ensuite les gardés dans un univers parallèles.

Natsu : On dirait de la magie célèste…

Asari : De la magie quoi?

Natsu : Hein? Non rien je me parlais à moi-même…

Asari : Ah d'accord… Et je peux aussi parlé aux animaux…

Natsu : Et ils t'écoutent?

Asari : La plupart du temps oui…

Natsu : Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu contre les bandits de tout à l'heure?

Asari : Je n'en avais pas envie c'est tout…

Natsu : Tu n'en avais pas envie? Sais-tu ce qu'ils t'auraient fait je n'étais pas intervenu…

Asari : Non pourquoi?

Natsu : Pour rien… Bon… alors maintenant que tu es en sécurité je vais y aller, j'ai encore une longue route à faire.

Asari : Où vas-tu?

Natsu : Je dois trouver une grotte au pied du mont Kobayashi.

Asari : Pourquoi?

Natsu : C'est censé m'aider pour mon entrainement…

Asari : Comment tu le sais?

Natsu : Parce que Zeref me l'a dit?

Asari : C'est qui Zeref?

Natsu : Non, mais t'as finis avec tes questions?!

Asari : On se calme je veux juste m'informer.

Natsu : Si tu le dis…

Bon moi je voudrais vraiment y aller maintenant, mais elle me casse les couilles avec ses questions, et pourquoi ça l'intéresse autant d'ailleurs…

Natsu : Bon aller salut!

Asari : Quoi, mais pourquoi tu t'en vas?!

Natsu : Je te l'ai déjà dit je dois trouver une grotte!

Asari : Sais-tu seulement à quoi elle ressemble ta grotte?

Natsu : …

Asari : Tu n'en a aucune idée pas vraie?

Natsu : Bien sûr que oui quelle question!

Asari : Mouais c'est ça… Je pourrais venir avec toi.

Natsu : Et pourquoi ça?

Asari : J'ai vécu des années dans ces montagnes, je les connais par cœur. Et il n'y a qu'une seule grotte qui soit assez grande pour que tu puisses t'entrainer dedans.

Natsu : Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Asari : le fait que tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ni de ce qu'elle a l'air.

Natsu : …

Asari : J'ai raison?

Natsu : Bon okay tu peux venir…

Asari : Yeah! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé avec quelqu'un!

Moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que ce serait bien de pouvoir parlé avec quelqu'un…

Natsu : Et tu as voyagé beaucoup?

Asari : Oui avant je voyageais beaucoup pour trouver des animaux légendaires comme les panthères que tu as vues plus tôt…

Natsu : Et pourquoi tu ne le fait plus?

Asari : Pour rien… Allez, il faut bien que l'on se mette en routes si on veut trouver cette grotte un jour…

Natsu : Ç'est une bonne idée, surtout que nous avons encore trois jours de marche, 4 en comptant le fait que je suis avec toi…

Asari : Comment ça en comptant que je suis avec toi.

Natsu : Si tu veux je peux te porter pour qu'on aille plus vite….

Asari : T'es vraiment con. Tais-toi et observe.

Que j'observe quoi elle fait juste se tenir là en silence et OH MON DIEUX!

Natsu : C'est un oiseau ça?!

Asari : Bah oui pourquoi…?

Natsu : Mais il est immense!

C'est quoi ce monstre! On dirait un genre d'aigle mais large comme la première guilde de fairy tail! Mais pourquoi elle fait appel à un oiseau si on doit march… Oh non ce n'est pas ce que je crois, oh oui on dirait bien que c'est ce que je crois puisqu'elle vient de monter sur ce monstre…

Asari : Alors tu viens…

Natsu : Non je préfère marcher…

Asari : Mais ça va nous prendre moins d'une journée comme ça…

Natsu : …

Asari : Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui…? (sourire sarcastique)

Natsu : Non je n'ai pas peur de lui!

Asari : Alors viens!

Natsu : Non je marche.

Bon elle prend son envol, elle va peut-être me laisser tranquille… Moi monter sur ce géant moyen de transport, aucune chance. Attend un peu… Pourquoi je touche plus le sol….

Natsu : Hey repose-moi! Et tout de… Mhmm Je vais vomir…

Asari : C'est quoi ton problème? Tu ne trouves pas ça génial de voler?

Natsu : Non vraiment pas.

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi!? Qu'est ce qui lui prend de m'attraper de force avec son sale piaf et de me tenir dans les airs? Pourquoi y'a que moi que ça affecte alors que elle, elle a l'air d'adorer?! Elle a les yeux tout pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres alors que moi je suis au bord de la dépression… Si seulement Wendy était là, elle aurait peu utilisé sa magie sur moi… maintenant que j'y pense, Asari me fait fait un peu penser à Wendy en plus vieille… Si Wendy était plus veille, je pense qu'elle ressemblerait plus à Asari qu'a la Wendy d'Édolas… Mais Asari est différente on dirait, moins timide que wendy, avec à la fois la gentillesse de Mira et le caractère de lucy… je me rends compte que je ne l'avais pas encore regardé.

Voyons voir, cheveux roux je pense, ils ont aussi l'air brun… Orange foncé, je vais dire orange foncé…. Elle a les yeux comme le ciel au-dessus d'elle et elle porte le même regard déterminé qu'erza… Attend un peu, depuis quand je m'attarde sur le physique d'une fille. Avant la seule que je regardais comme ça, c'était lucy… Lucy, juste de penser à elle mon cœur me fait mal… Chaque endroit où je pose le regard je vois son visage…

Asari : Alors petit poulet ça va mieux?

Natsu : Petit poulet?

Asari : Et bien je vois que voler n'est pas ta tasse de thé, et je n'ai jamais vu un poulet voler ;)

Non mais elle est en train de se foutre de ma gueule là!? Et oui elle rit à l'éclat, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir quelqu'un heureux pour une fois… Un an, ça fait un an que je n'ai pas vu un sourire comme ça. On dirait bien que le bonheur existe encore dans le petit monde qui m'entoure…

POV'S Normal

Quelque heures plus tard, une ombre énorme ce pose sur le Mont Kobayashi dans un grand fracas, déracinant plusieurs arbres se trouvant autour. Nos deux amis et leur monture gigantesque était enfin arriver à leur destination et il ne faisait même pas encore nuit. Asari, fière d'elle-même et d'avoir eu raison sauta de l'oiseau et atterrit en douceur sur le sol parsemé de trèfles. Elle poussa un long soupir béat, s'étira et regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux pétillants.

Asari : Allez petit poulet! La grotte est par là!

Natsu : Mrrrgmmr…

Asari : Natsu?

Natsu : Gnn… À l'aide j'étouffe…

Asari : Oh mon dieu excuse-moi!

Asari était tellement fier d'avoir eu raison et de les avoir amenés à la montagne en si peu de temps qu'elle avait oublié que Natsu se trouvait entre les serres de leur oiseau légendaire… Alors lorsque l'oiseau c'est poser sur le sol en se tenant sur ses serres… Et bien vous pouvez imaginer la suite…

Asari : Vite repars dans ton monde mon cher ami.

Enfin, une fois que l'oiseau ce fut poser, Natsu pu se relever. Et cracher la terre qu'il avait avalée contre son gré alors que son visage était pressé entre un pied d'oiseau et le sol…

Natsu : SALE PIAF TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Asari : Hihihi…

Natsu : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi!?

Asari : La puissante salamandre vaincu par un oiseau!

Natsu : Ce n'est pas drôle. (Commence a boudé)

Asari : Awn… Tu boudes? Trop mignon!

Natsu : Je ne suis pas mignon!

Asari : Un petit garçon aux cheveux rose qui boude, non pas du tout mignon t'as raison…

Natsu : Ouais c'est ça ris autant que tu veux. Alors elle est où cette grotte?

Asari : Pars ici suis moi.

Asari conduisis Natsu vers un trou dans la montagne juste assez gros pour qu'ils puissent passer tous les deux cote à cote. Le trou s'étirait sur un long couloir tapissé de toutes sortes de pierres qui rayonnait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Alors qu'Asari qui elle s'émerveillait sur chaque centimètre du mur Natsu lui continua vers le fond du couloir pour déboucher dans une sorte de dôme immense sous terre… Le dôme était lui aussi orné de centaine de pierres multicolores. Natsu en était bouche bée, cette endroit était tellement vaste que l'on aurait dit qu'il s'étendait en dessous de toutes la montagne. Il y avait plusieurs arbres qui poussaient dans un coin et du gazon et différentes fleures poussaient eux aussi un peu partout, dans un autre endroit de la pièce on pouvait voir deux bassin côte à côte, la seule différence marquante entre les deux, c'est que de l'un laissais échapper de la vapeur et l'autre non.

Natsu : C'est… C'est immense! Je m'enflamme! C'est parfait pour m'entrainer cet endroit! Mais en quoi est-ce que ça va accélérer mon entrainement?

Asari : Natsu attend mo… Oh mon dieu…

Natsu : Je veux voir quelque chose…

Asari : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Natsu : je vérifie quelque chose…

Natsu s'approcha des parois rocheuse et y posa la main qu'il enflamma ensuite, et il augmenta l'intensité de la flamme, encore et encore et encore. Tellement que la chaleur dans la grotte devenait intenable, et d'un coup Natsu stoppa son action.

Natsu : Imp… Impossible

Asari : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Natsu : le mûr, il n'a même pas une égratignure…

Asari : Et?

Nastu : Mais c'est trop génial! Je peux me déchainer ici sans même que ça fasse de dommage!

Alors que Natsu frappait de toutes ses forces les murs de la grotte, Asari fit un tour des lieux. La grotte était vraiment magnifique, à elle seule, elle contenait des dizaines de petits animaux comme des gros, plusieurs variétés de plantes comestible et une petite rivière en plus des deux bassins. Mais quelque chose de bizarre attira l'attention d'Asari.

Asari : Hey Natsu, arrêtes de taper les murs et viens voir.

Natsu : Aye sir.

Une drôle d'inscription se trouvait à l'endroit du mur où Asari se tenait.

Natsu : C'est quoi?

Asari : C'est la langue que mon père m'apprenait lorsque j'étais petite.

Natsu : Et tu peux la lire?

Asari : Bien sûr.

Natsu : Alors on attend quoi!?

Asari lu alors l'inscription dans une langue donc Natsu ne compris aucun mot, mais alors que Asari finissait de parler, les lettres se mirent à rayonner alors que l'atmosphère dans la grotte devenais plus lourd. Et que nos deux amis devenaient plus faibles. Natsu qui réagit plus vite s'élança vers la sortie, mais Asari lui attrapa la main.

Asari : Attend.

Natsu : Tu vois bien que c'est un piège! s'écria Natsu.

Asari : J'ai dit attend.

Natsu, à contre cœur décida d'écouter son amie, qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Après quelques secondes, les lettres s'éteignirent mais l'atmosphère resta très lourde.

Natsu : C'est finit?

Asari : Je crois…

Natsu : Et c'était quoi ça?

Asari : Je n'en suis pas sur…

Natsu : C'est bizarre, je peux à peine bouger…

Asari : Attend.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu veux toujours que j'attende?

Asari : Je crois savoir ce que c'était.

Natsu : Pour vrai?

Asari : Essayes d'utiliser ta magie pour voir…

Natsu : Aye sir! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Un tout petit jet de flamme sortie de la bouche de Natsu, cela faisait pitié à voir… et le visage de Natsu aussi.

Natsu : Que…? NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, ON M'A VOLÉ MA MAGIE OU QUOI?!

Asari : Natsu calmes-toi.

Natsu : COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME!? J'EN AI BESOIN DE MA MAGIE MOI! JE DEVAIS BATTRE GILDARTS ET ZEREF!

Asari : Natsu je ne pense pas que c'était ce genre de magie…

Natsu : ALORS C'ÉTAIT QUOI!

Asari : Un genre de sort qui agit sur notre puissance magique et sur notre force physique. Ce n'est notre magie qui est plus faible, mais la grotte qui la garde plus faible.

Natsu : Alors ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que si je m'entraine ici et que ensuite je sors dehors, je vais être supère fort?

Asari : Je n'y avais pas pensé mais oui peut être…

Natsu : Super! Je m'enflamme!

Asari : On devrait attendre à demain pour s'entrainer question de s'habituer à notre nouvelle condition…

Natsu : Heu… D'accord si tu veux…

Asari : Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris un bain…?

Natsu : Pourquoi?

Asari : Parce que maintenant que j'y pense tu sens un peu fort…

Natsu : Et…?

Asari : VA PRENDRE UN BAIN!

Natsu : D'accord j'y cours!

POV'S Asari

Non mais quelle porc, cela doit faire des semaines qu'il ne s'est pas lavé. Puisque que l'on a deux bassins, je vais pouvoir me laver en même temps moi aussi… Il a décidé de prendre le bassin qui est chaud, pas grave je suis habituer à l'eau froide… Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécié le froid notre petit poulet, bon il se décide enfin à enlever ses vêtements, voyons voir ce qu'il cache en dessous de son… Oh mon dieu… Il est tellement musclé! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était très fort mais comme ça il a l'air tellement… fort. Au moins il est resté en sous-vêtements, il a au moins gardé un peu de pudeur… Bon moi aussi je crois que je devrais me laver, mais je ne veux pas me déshabiller devant lui… Et même si je me cache derrière un arbre, il va me voir lorsque je vais me diriger vers le bassin… On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix… Par contre je place dos à lui, bien sûr, je sens qu'il me regarde, mais en même temps aussi je l'ai regardé. Je me dépêche d'entrer dans l'eau mais il y a un petit problème… Elle est gelée! Je sors immédiatement de l'eau sans réfléchir et je le regrette aussitôt.

Natsu : Un problème Asari?

Asari : L'eau, elle est gelée!

Natsu : Et?

Asari : Mais je ne peux pas me laver la dedans! Hum en passant Natsu…

Natsu : Hmmm

Asari : Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça!

Je n'ai pas le choix, j'entre dans le même bassin que lui, il est très chaud mais la température est plus supportable que l'autre bassin… et puisqu'il est assez grand je peux me tenir à l'autre bout de Natsu. Je sens qu'il est là, mais ça ne me dérange pas trop puisque je ne peux pas le voir à cause de la vapeur qui sort de l'eau chaude. Tout d'un coup il se lève et s'approche de moi, non mais pourquoi il fait ça, ne me dis pas que c'est un pervers!?

Natsu : Tiens, ça va mieux pour se laver avec du savon ;)

Asari : Du savon?

Natsu : ben oui le truc qui sert à se laver quoi. T'as jamais vu un savon?

Asari : Oui, mais je me demande pourquoi tu traines ça dans ton sac?

Natsu : Ben pour me laver… Il y a une autre façon d'utiliser ça? En tout cas je sais que ça se mange pas j'ai déjà essayé…

Asari : Non non, c'est juste pour se laver, merci… (Prend le savon)

Natsu : Bon je vais me coucher moi (sort de l'eau)

Non, mais c'est quoi mon problème!? Alors qu'il sort de l'eau je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois à quel point il est musclé. En même temps c'est vrai que je le trouve mignon, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, on dirait les mêmes sentiments que j'avais lorsque je voyais mon père se battre ou lorsqu'il me faisait découvrir un nouvel animal, je suis impressionner parce que Natsu est très puissant et sans doutes que ça fait trop longtemps que je me tiens avec des animaux et non avec des garçons de mon âge. Ça faisait juste longtemps que j'avais eu un(e) ami(e) humain(e). Bon je devrais commencer a me laver pour aller me coucher comme Natsu. Ça m'a surpris qu'il ait une barre de savon alors qu'il ne semblait pas s'être lavé depuis plus d'une semaine, malgré que s'il s'entrainait chaque jour, ça serait normal qu'il sente comme ça après deux jours seulement… Bon j'ai enfin finis de me laver dès la seconde ou je sors de l'eau je ramasse mon sac de voyage et cours me cacher derrière un arbre pour me changer. Une fois changé dans un pyjama je sors de derrière l'arbre et je me dis que j'allais rejoindre Natsu, mais bon avant il faut le trouver, le seul petit problème c'est que cet endroit est immense! Attend, ah non il est la G.G… Et il a fait deux petit matelas avec des feuilles, comme il est mignon :D mais attends, il dort déjà? Wow, l'insomnie ça ne doit pas être un problème pour lui… Bon au dodo parce que demain je vais devoir m'entrainer avec cette brute qui possède une puissance monstrueuse…

POV'S Natsu

Natsu : Putain c'est quoi cette lumière dans mon visage, on n'est pas dans une grotte? Pourquoi il fait aussi clair?

Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux et je me remarque quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu hier, la grotte possède sa propre lumière, c'est comme si la lumière sortait des murs de roches… Bon, alors j'en déduis que c'est le matin… Donc c'est le moment de s'entrainer!

Natsu : Asari? Asari réveille-toi!

Asari : Laisse-moi dormir papa…

Natsu : Heu moi mon nom c'est Natsu, mais bon allez lève-toi!

Asari : Hein? Ah heu… Natsu, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?

Natsu : Parce que c'est le moment de s'entrainer!


	11. Chapter 11

POV'S Lucy

''Renifle''

Je n'en peux plus, s'ils font encore une fois… Ce qu'ils me font d'habitude je pense que je vais mourir. Ils ont essayé tant de chose sur moi en disant que ça faisait partie du processus d'amélioration de ma magie que je pensais que je commencerais à être insensible à la douleur, mais non au contraire, c'est de pire en pire! Je ne suis plus sûr que ça en valais le coup… Bien sûr je suis beaucoup plus puissante, je le sens, mais je pleure toutes les nuits et parfois je cris lorsque la douleur est trop forte, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de happy, mais le maire me jure à chaque fois que je le vois que happy est bien traiter. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais c'est le seul espoir que j'ai. Cette nuit encore je pleure et j'espère que c'est bientôt finis, mais le lendemain comme chaque fois on me dit qu'il reste encore des tests à faire et la nuit d'après je recommence à pleurer.

?: Bonjour Madame Heartfilia.

Lucy : …

Le maire : Allons allons, ne faites pas cette têtes voyons!

Lucy : …

Le maire : Bon ce n'est pas grave, parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous!

Lucy : Vous allez enfin arrêter les tests?

Le maire : Mais ne soyez pas ridicule, nous allons faire mieux que ça, nous allons vous laissez partir!

Lucy : Quoi?

Le maire : Et oui! Nous avons terminez les tests!

Lucy : Vous… vous êtes sérieux?

Le maire : Mais bien sûr! Cela fait déjà deux ans que vous êtes ici!

Lucy : Ça fait deux ans déjà… Mais pourquoi vous me laisser partir après tout ce que vous m'avez fait?!

Le maire : Bien sur nous allons vous reconduire assez loin pour que vous ne puissiez pas revenir, mais nous n'avons plus d'intérêts à vous garder ici.

Lucy : d'accord… Alors je suppose que je devrais vous dire merci de me laisser partir?

Le maire : Après tout ce que nous vous avons fait? Non je ne crois pas… Bon au revoir et adieu madame Heartfilia…

Lucy : Hum… Adieu.

Il est sorti comme ça sans un mot, enfin je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici, je vais pouvoir retourner à Fairy Tail et revoir mes amis qui doivent être mort d'inquiétude! Après quelque minutes des hommes sont venu m'ont fait une petite piqure et ensuite tout est devenu noir, la prochaine chose que je savais, je venais de me réveiller sur le bord d'une route avec happy dans mes bras, après quelque minutes à marcher et faire du pouces une charrette a fini par s'arrêter et nous prendre en stop jusqu'à la gare la plus proche et une fois arriver à la gare je saute avec happy dans le premier train en partance pour magnolia, c'est bizarre que les hommes du maires nous ai laisser autant d'argent avec un mot écrit : En dédommagement, je n'ai jamais vu des kidnappeur faire ça… Une fois arriver à magnolia après quelques heures de train, il fait déjà nuit… alors je me dis que je devrais me rendre à mon appartement et comme j'entrais dans le bâtiments, je croise la proprio qui est toutes surprise de me voir, alors je lui raconte toutes l'histoire et lui demande si mon appartement est encore libre, elle m'avoue alors que oui il est libre et qu'elle n'a pas voulu le louer parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas croire que j'étais partie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dis ça mais je décide de ne pas poser de questions et vais directement me coucher, happy dans mes bras. Je m'endors instantanément mêmes si ça fait bizarre de se coucher dans un vrai lit après tout ce temps. Je sens happy bouger contre moi et je le sers un peu plus fort contre moi, j'ai peur qu'il parte, je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point j'avais peur pour lui… Pendant les deux ans que j'avais passé là-bas j'avais juste peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal…

POV'S Normal

La guilde était enfin redevenu comme avant, la plupart des mages moins importants dans l'histoire (oui les mages de merdes okay je l'ai dit vous êtes content?!) avaient finis par oublier les deux mages manquant à la guilde. Les batailles avaient recommencé à éclater recommençant a couter très cher à la guilde en chaise et en table, les sourires avaient retrouvé leur chemin sur les visages et les rires pouvaient à nouveau se faire entendre. Alors qu'une dixième bataille opposant la moitié des hommes de fairy tail à l'autre moitié éclatait, mais c'est à ce moment que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit pousser par une main portant le symbole de la même guilde en rose et qu'une petite tête portant une jolie couleur doré ainsi qu'une petite boule de poils bleus volante entrèrent dans la guilde.

Lucy : Hum… salut tout le monde….

Toute la guilde qui avait arrêter de se battre, manger, respirer… Bon vous avez compris quoi : …

Lucy : je… je suis rentré

La guilde : … LUCY EST RENTRÉ!

Happy: Et moi je compte pour du beurre?!

Toute la guilde se jeta sur notre pauvre petite lucy avec les larmes aux yeux et l'enterrèrent sous deux tonnes de mages.

Lucy : On se calme, j'étouffe…

Happy: Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore...? Au moins toi Carla je t'ai manqué!

Carla: Oh salut happy je t'avais pas remarqué...

Happy: POURQUUUOOOIIII? (pleure comme un bébé)

Erza : Tout le monde poussez-vous! LUCY DOIS RESPIRER! Ne lui faites pas de mal. (Aura noir)

La guilde : Aye… Aye sir! (Ce place en rand comme des soldats)

Erza : Bon alors Lucy, tu vas nous dire ou tu étais passé pendant deux ans! (pointe un épée sur la gorge de lucy) (aura deux fois plus noir)

Lucy : KIAAAA! ON se Calme! (Déplace l'épée tranquillement) je vais tout vous expliquer…

Après que Lucy est terminer son histoire, Erza s'excusa fortement et demanda que quelqu'un la punisse pour avoir menacé Lucy, mais grey qui se porta volontaire pour essayer d'avoir enfin sa vengeance sur erza fut stopper par mirajane. Bien sur Lucy n,avait pas révelé à la guilde qu'elle avait accepté plus de pouvoir de la part de ses geoliers...

Lisanna : Lucy…

Lucy : Oui?

Lisanna : JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLER! JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS FAITES DU MAL À NATSU ET… ET J'AI SOUHAITER QU'IL T'ARRIVE DU MAL! (pleure toutes les larmes de son corps)

Lucy : Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute, je crois….

Lisanna : Tu me pardonne?

Lucy : Mais oui c'est tout oublier… Maintenant tu peux arrêter de pleurer tu sais… Je suis simplement heureuse d'être revenu à la guilde, j'espère juste que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop de soucis pour moi, je me sentirais mal si vous m'aviez cherché en vain pendant deux ans…

La guilde : …

Lucy : Vous n'avez pas faites ça au moins?

Grey : Pas exactement…

Jubia : Grey-sama vos vêtements.

Grey : Ah non pas encore!

Lucy : Comment ça pas exactement…

Erza : C'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment… cherché.

Lucy : Quoi?! Comment ça vous ne m'avez pas vraiment cherché?

Lisanna : Natsu, nous avait dit que tu étais tout simplement partie et que l'avais laissé tomber…

Lucy : ET VOUS L'AVEZ CRU!?

La guilde : …

Lucy : Fairy Tail est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux dans le monde, je ne peux pas imaginez ma vie sans Fairy Tail, ET VOUS AVEZ CRU QUE J'ÉTAIS PARTIE!?

La guilde : …

Happy : Ne sois pas fâché Lucy, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas le croire mais qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix puisque tu je ne revenais pas.

Lucy : ''Soupir'' Je ne suis pas faché contre eux… Je suis faché contre Natsu. Je croyais en lui et il m'a laissé tomber. Pire, il est allé voir mes amis et il leur a fait croire que j'étais partie de mon propre gré pour qu'il ne me cherche pas.

Mirajane : Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il…

Lucy : Je me fou de ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas faire! JE NE LUI PARLERER PLUS JAMAIS!

C'est sur ces mots que Lucy sorti de la guilde en courant des larmes salée coulant de ses yeux, la guilde qui venait tout juste de retrouver le sourire, venait encore de le perdre…

Happy : Au fait il est où Natsu…?

La guilde : …

Happy : Non mais y'en a marre de vos silence! Vous ne pouvez pas répondre simplement à une question?!

Erza : Il est parti.

Happy : Quoi? (Les larmes aux yeux lui aussi)

Erza : Il… Il a quitté la guilde.

Happy lui aussi sorti de la guilde en pleurant, et en suppliant Lucy de l'attendre, pendant un moment on aurait dit qu'il était redevenu le petit bébé chat qu'il était à la sortie de son œuf.

POV'S Lucy

Mon oreiller est maintenant tout mouillé à cause de mes larmes, cela doit faire une bonne demie heure que je pleure, c'est encore pire que je pensais… Natsu ne m'a pas abandonner, il m'a trahi. Je retire mon visage de mon oreiller pour me regarder dans la glace, j'ai les yeux tout rouges et boursouflé à force de pleurer, mes cheveux sont en bataille et j'ai le visage crasseux.

?: LUCCCYYYYYYYY (imaginez une voix très lointaine)

Qui sa peut être, je m'approche de ma fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand alors qu'au même moment une petite tache bleu fonce dans le trou de la fenêtre et s'encastre tout seul dans le mur de ma chambre.

Happy : LUUUCCCCYYYY! OOOUUUIIINNNN! (Pleure en même temps de sortir du mur et commence à voler en cercle)

Lucy : Happy, qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos d'entrer dans ma maison par la fenêtre?

Happy : Je m'excuse… (Arrête de pleurer)

Lucy : Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Happy : Na… NATSU EST PARTIIIIEEEEEE! (recommence à pleurer)

Lucy : Et alors ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Happy : Lucy… T'ES MÉCHAAAANNNNTE. (Pleure encore plus)

Lucy : Pourquoi je suis méchante? C'est lui qui nous a… Oh, je m'excuse Happy…

Je suis trop conne! J'étais tellement concentré sur mes propres problèmes que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'en fait c'est happy qui a le plus perdu dans cette histoire, il a perdu son meilleur ami, son confident et son père qu'il considérait en fait comme un frère…

Lucy : Arrête de pleurer Happy, tout va bien. Si tu arrêtes de pleurer je vais t'offrir un poisson à la guilde et je t'emmène en mission…

Happy : Sérieux?

Lucy : Mais oui baka! Aller viens on retourne à la guilde.

Happy : D'accord j'arrive


	12. Chapter 12

POV'S Normal

Lucy : Salut tout le monde, on est rentré!

La guilde : Salut lucy!

Happy : Pourquoi vous me dites jamais salut à moi… (Boude dans son coin)

Lucy se dirige vers le bar pour commander à boire à Mirajane comme d'habitude. La mission avec Happy avait été plutôt fatiguant, mais sa lui avait permis de se changer les idées et de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

Mirajane : Alors lucy, la mission n'a pas été trop dure?

Lucy : Non c'était une petite mission facile…

Happy : Ce n'est pas qu'elle était facile, c'est Lucy qui était trop forte!

Mira : Ah bon?

Lucy : Mais non elle était juste très facile…

Happy : Lucy a vaincu la guilde de mage noir à elle seule en invoquant 5 de ses esprits en même temps!

Grey : Hein? Comment ça 5, je pensais que 3 s'était ta limite et que tu pouvais le faire seulement difficilement…

Happy : Et bien elle a fait 5! Et Facilement en plus…

Lucy : Mais tais-toi sale matou! (frappe happy sur la tête)

Happy : Lucy! Tu m'as fait mal!

Erza : Lucy, est ce que c'est vrai, tu peux invoquer 5 esprits en même temps?

Lucy : 6…

Erza et grey : Quoi?! Depuis quand?!

Lucy : Je… ne sais pas trop… Depuis que je suis revenu…

Lucy ne s'est toujours pas décider à expliquer la vrai raison de ses nouveaux pouvoirs à ses amis…

Happy : Et maintenant elle possède la même magie qu'Erza!

Lucy : MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE!

Erza : La même magie que moi?

Lucy : C'est une variante de l'utilisation des 12 esprits du zodiaque, ce sont des armures que mes esprits m'ont donné et qui me permette d'utiliser leurs magies. C'est juste que avant je n'étais pas assez forte pour les utiliser…

Erza : ça à l'air intéressant, j'aimerais constater moi-même les progrès que tu as faits.

Lucy : Heu… Comment?

Erza : Un combat! Toi et moi sur le terrain d'entrainement de la guilde dans deux jours.

Lucy : Moi me battre contre toi? Hors de question!

Erza : C'est un ordre! (aura noir)

Lucy : Ou… Oui Madame… (En pensé : Je vais mourir…)

Deux jours plus tard, toute la guilde est rassemblée autour du terrain d'entrainement pour assister au combat. Alors qu'Happy avait ouvert un stand de paris, Lucy elle faisait sa dernière prière sur le côté du terrain.

Mirajane : Écoutez tout le monde, les règles sont simples, les deux participantes ont le droits d'utiliser toutes sorte de magies ainsi que d'objets magique, le combat ne sera terminer que lorsqu'une des deux participantes sera K.O, aura déclaré forfait ou si le chrono de 30 minutes arrive à zéro.

Wakaba : Pourquoi un chrono mira?

Mira : Parce tous les mages de rang S présent à la guilde ainsi que le maitre, en avons discuté et puisque le dernier examen de classe S a été interrompu, il y en aura un deuxième la semaine prochaine, les participants sont les mêmes que la dernière fois à l'exception de lucy qui participera cette fois et Mest qui lui ne participera pas.

Touts les participants : c'est génial

Wakaba : Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il y a un chrono…

Mira : Les mages de rangs S et le maitre, nous avons décidé de faire de ce combat la première épreuve de lucy, ainsi si elle réussit soit à vaincre Erza ou à survivre jusqu'à la fin du temps, elle pourra sauter la première épreuve de l'examen.

Lucy : C'est génial, mais pourquoi survivre?

Erza : Parce que je ne te ménagerai pas Lucy.

Lucy : Oh non…

Mira : Bon que le combat commence!

POV'S Lucy

Erza fonce déjà vers moi habiller de son armure du purgatoire, si je veux survivre ou avoir une chance de la battre je vais devoir jouer gros dès le début, et donc invoquer 6 esprits, je peux facilement ensuite les maintenir ici pour les prochaines 30 minutes. En plus que Léo utilise souvent sa propre magie pour se battre de mon côté.

Lucy : Ouvrez-vous portes des esprits! Taurus, Léo, Caprico, Sagitarius, Scorpio et Virgo!

Taurus : MEEEEUUUU! Tu as toujours un aussi nice body Lucy!

Léo : Ça fait du bien de te revoir après deux ans lucy…

Lucy : Je vous ai déjà tous invoquez pour m'excuser et vous expliquez ce qui s'est passé.

Léo : Tu as raison bon allons y mes amis, notre maitresse à besoin de nous pour combattre la reine des fées!

Toute la guilde était bouches bé, elle l'avait vraiment fait, elle avait invoqué 6 esprits à la fois! Le combat allais sans doutes être plus serré qu'ils l'avaient tous prévu alors qu'Erza devais essuyer les assauts des 6 esprits l'un après l'autre. On put voir certain mages aller voir happy pour changer leur paris, personne n'avait encore parié sur Lucy puisque Titania semblait quand même avoir le dessus, mais certain avaient parié que Lucy tiendrait les 30 minutes.

24 minutes plus tard, 5 des 6 esprits de Lucy avait été forcé de retourner dans leur monde alors qu'il ne restait plus que Léo qui au même instant tombais finalement sous les coups d'Erza.

Léo : Je suis désoler Lucy, nous avons échouez…

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave Léo, vous avez fait de votre mieux, retourne en paix.

Il ne restait finalement plus que nos deux mages face à face alors qu'elles reprenaient toutes les deux leurs souffles.

Erza : Je dois dire que je suis très impressionner, mais il semblerait que la partie sois finis puisque tous tes esprits sont retourné dans leur monde. Tu peux abandonner si tu veux.

Lucy : je ne peux pas abandonner si près du but et tu sembles oublier que je ne compte plus juste sur mes esprits pour me battre.

Erza : Je te conseille tout de même d'abandonner.

Elle a peut-être raison, elle a vaincu 6 de mes esprits et à réussis à me toucher plusieurs fois en même temps de les combattre, alors que mes esprits et moi ne l'avons jamais touché aucune fois. Je n'ai aucune chance de la vaincre, mais si je peux tenir encore 5 minutes…

Lucy : JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS! JE PEUX ENCORE GAGNER! HABITS DU ZODIAQUE ARMURE DU LION!

Erza : On dirait ma magie mélanger à la tienne tu as raison lucy, et cette armure, on dirait plus la façon donc Léo s'habille mais en armure. Je constate donc que tu n'abandonneras pas…

Lucy : Pas cette fois.

4 Minutes : Erza est en train de me battre à plat de couture. Je n'arrive pas à la toucher, c'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées!

3 Minutes : Erza a fini par percé mon armure, je n'ai plus aucune chance de gagner, mais je ne dois pas abandonner!

2 Minutes : Toutes la guilde me hurle d'abandonner alors que je me relève après chaque attaque, je ne peux pas perdre, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré, c'est finalement ma chance de prouver que je ne suis plus la petite fille inutiles que j'étais, celle qui avait besoin qu'on la protège, je veux me prouver que je n'ai plus besoin que Natsu soit à mes côtés!

1 Minutes : Erza vient de me donner le coup de grâce, je ne peux plus me relever, tout le monde le sais que le combat est finit. Je n'ai pas réussis à vaincre Erza ou à tenir jusqu'à la fin du chrono, j'ai échoué, encore.

? (Applaudi) : Bravo Lucy.

Lucy : Maitre? Pourquoi applaudissez-vous? J'ai échouez…

Makarov : Au contraire, tu as passé avec brio la première épreuve.

Lucy : Mais je n'ai pas tenus les 30 minutes?

Makarov : C'est parce que c'était prévu. Tout le combat était déjà prévu, durant tout le combat Warren lisait dans tes pensées et les transmettais ensuite à Erza pour qu'elle puisse esquiver. Nous avions aussi contacté Yukino la constelationniste de la guilde Saberthoot pour qu'elle prévienne tes esprits de perdre contre Erza, ça a été dur mais ils ont accepté.

Lucy : Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fais ça?

Erza : Pour tester tes capacités mais aussi pour tester ton mentale, pour savoir quelle serait t'a réaction dans une situation où tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Et tu as décidé de tout tenter ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Tu as passé la première épreuve Lucy, félicitation, je suis fier de toi.

POV'S Normal

Toutes la guilde applaudissait et criait pour encourager Lucy, qui elle encore sur le sol pleurait de joie, elle savait par contre que les épreuves ne faisaient que commencé, mais elle était tellement heureuse à ce moment-là, parce qu'elle avait réussis, elle n'avait plus besoin que quelqu'un l'aide ou la soutienne, elle n'avait plus besoin de Natsu.

Makarov : Bon amenez-la à l'infirmerie, wendy, assure-toi qu'elle soit en forme pour le départ la semaine prochaine s'il te plaît.

Wendy : Oui monsieur.

À ce moment-là Lucy, se mit à pleurer mais des pleures de bébés cette fois, alors qu'elle hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'aide!

POV'S Lucy

J'ai réussis, j'ai vaincu tous les ennemis, j'ai passé toutes les épreuves et finalement j'ai réussis, je suis maintenant une mage de Rang S.

POV'S Normal

Alors que tous les mages de Rang S de la guilde ainsi que Maitre Makarov dans son habit de mage saint se tenaient devant elle, Lucy éclata pour la deuxième fois en sanglot en deux semaines, et encore une fois c'était des pleure de joie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était sur l'île Tenrou et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle avait toutes sortes de blessures mais une chance, elle avait pris wendy comme coéquipière elle n'avait pas de blessure trop grave, sa coéquipière se tenant derrière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus lorsque Makarov fit de Lucy une mage de Rang S officielle, tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Une fois de retour à la guilde tout le monde félicita Lucy qui encore une fois était à l'infirmerie, mais cette fois elle était avec grey, wendy, cana et Elfman qui avait eu aussi été blessé durant l'examen, bien sûr Carla avait passé un savon à Lucy pour avoir laissé Wendy rentrer dans cet état mais elle finit parce calmé alors que happy pleurait encore serrant Lucy dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il avait cru qu'elle était partie pour toujours, lui aussi après quelques jours finis par ce calmé et pour l'instant lui et Carla aidaient Polyussica à soigner les mages blessé.

Grey : Et bien félicitation Lucy, il semblerait que maintenant tu sois mage de Rang S.

Grey qui venait juste de se réveiller était tombé dans une falaise et ne devait la vie qu'a Jubia qui le veillait nuit et jour depuis.

Lucy : Merci Grey, par contre la prochaine fois regarde où tu mets les pieds, tu nous as fait peur.

Grey : Pourquoi?

Lucy : Ça fait trois jours que tu étais dans le coma.

Grey : Trois jours?! La vache…

Jubia : Grey-sama! JUBIA A EU TELLEMENT PEUR POUR VOUS!

Grey : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Jubia… Il parait que c'est toi qui ma sauver la vie?

Juvia : Oui Jubia vous à ramener au campement et vous à soigner et veiller pendant tout ce temps.

Grey : Me… Merci, je te revaudrai ça un jour…

Happy : C'est beau l'amourrrrr!

Grey : TA GUEULE SALE CHAT!

Enfin tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour lucy et tout est maintenant même meilleur qu'avant! Une fois complètement rétabli, elle pourrait enfin partir sur ses propres mission de rang S et elle compte bien en faire le plus possible.


	13. Chapter 13

POV'S Normal

Natsu se tenais haletant et en sueur devant le rhinocéros le plus gros jamais vu, alors que ça peau était aussi dure que la pierre, sa corne elle était aussi dure que l'acier de gajeel le chasseur de dragon de métal. À coté de l'animal ce tenait une jeune fille, Asari, elle aussi à bout de force et de magie, cela faisait quelque mois que tout les deux se trouvaient dans la grotte et s'entrainaient nuit et jour. Par contre cela faisait quelques mois que Asari démolissait Natsu à chacun de leur combat, parce qu'au grand désespoir de Natsu, l'enchantement que la grotte possédait le rendais aussi inoffensif que lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, alors que sur Asari, l'enchantement n'avait d'effet que physiquement. Alors elle utilisait normalement ses animaux les plus forts alors que natsu arrivait à peine à faire un hurlement du dragon. Par contre tout les deux s'épuisaient plutôt vite et avaient rapidement du mal à bouger ce qui permettait à Natsu

Natsu : Alors Asari, déjà fatigué?

Asari : Tu peux bien parlé, tu tiens à peine debout!

Natsu : Tu rigoles? Je m'enflamme!

Asari : Ouais c'est ça… Bon c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, ça fait plus de 5 heures qu'on s'entraine et il fait noir maintenant, moi je vais me coucher.

Natsu : Quoi déjà?

Asari : Oui déjà.

Natsu : Mais moi je veux encore m'entrainer!

Asari : Va dire ça au mur.

Natsu : Mais un mur ça parle pas…

Asari : Oh mais qu'il est con… Bon moi je vais me laver et t'as pas intérêts à venir sinon…

Natsu : Ouai ouai je sais sinon tu me butes c'est ça… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça te dérange…

Asari : Et bien parce qu'on est juste des amis et les amis font pas ça.

Natsu : Qu'est ce que t'en sais? T'as toujours vécu avec ton père dans la forêt. Et en plus avec Grey et Erza on le faisait tout le temps quand on était petit.

Asari : Je ne sais toujours pas qui sont tes amis parce que tu n'en parles jamais, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que vous étiez bizarre.

Natsu : T'es bien placé pour parler toi.

Asari : T'as dis quoi!?

Natsu : Rien t'occupe.

Après s'être lavé, Asari se rendit à l'endroit où avec Natsu ils avaient battit leur campement. Ils avaient encore des matelas en feuille mais ils avaient battit une petite maison pour ce protéger des animaux sauvages disons plus gros que la normale après que Natsu est été gobé par une genre de grosse limace, bien sur Asari avait du le sauvé puisqu'il ne s'était même pas réveillé, par contre lorsque Natsu et Asari eurent finit de battirent la maison, Natsu laissa sans raison couler une larme alors qu'il repensait à la maison qu'il avait battit avec Lisanna et à son meilleur ami Happy. Qui était partit avec Lucy… Il avait refusé de dire à Asari pourquoi il pleurait et avait fait comme si rien n'était après, cela rendait Asari triste puisqu'elle voulait aider son nouvel ami.

Alors qu'Asari entrait dans la petite maisonnette, elle découvrit un Natsu torse nu couché de travers sur son matelas, la bouche grande ouverte avec un petit filet de bave dégoulinant. Après un certain temps elle avait appris que Natsu ne dormait jamais vraiment, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose d'indispensable, et parfois dans son semi sommeil il parlait, en fait il ne parlait pas vraiment, il ne faisait que nommer des noms et il y en avait trois en particulier qui revenaient plus souvent; Fairy Tail, happy et le plus fréquent était Lucy. Natsu n'en avait jamais parlé, mais Asari devinait que cette fille devait beaucoup compter pour Natsu, elle aurait voulu que Natsu lui en parle, ça lui faisait souffrir de voir Natsu dans cet état.

Asari : Natsu?

Natsu : (Ronfle)

Asari : Natsu!

Natsu : Hein que…

Asari : NATSU RÉVEILLE TOI!

Natsu : QUOI QU'EST CE QU'Il Y A? JE M'ENFLAMME!

Asari : Natsu…

Natsu : Oh c'est toi Asari

Asari : Natsu, j'ai une question à te poser.

Natsu : Ah bon c'est quoi?

Asari : On est ami pas vrai?

Natsu : Bah ouais pourquoi?

Asari : Alors peux tu me dire qui sont Lucy, happy et tout tes anciens amis donc tu parles des fois…

Natsu : …

Asari : S'il te plait!? Je n'aime pas te voir triste, je veux au moins savoir pourquoi…

Natsu : Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Asari : Pourquoi!?

Natsu : Ça fait trop mal…

Asari : Mais je veux t'aider, tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi, j'aimerai que tu partages un peu de ta douleur avec moi, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

Natsu : (soupir) D'accord…

Alors Natsu lui raconta toutes l'histoire, mais dès le début de l'histoire, au moment même où il évoqua le nom de Lucy il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter il pleura et lui raconta tout jusqu'au moment où il l'avait rencontrer. Il décida même de lui avouer ses sentiments pour Lucy et lorsqu'Asari compris ce qu'elle lui avait faite, elle entra dans une rage folle et hurla qu'un jour elle la ferait payer pour avoir fait du mal à son meilleur ami. Natsu réussis à la convaincre de ne pas le faire avec un sourire forcé, elle voyait bien que ça lui faisait mal, mais elle compris qu'il aimait encore Lucy. Après cette discutions, elle le prit dans ses bras, il n'arrêta pas de pleurer durant les deux heures suivant ses confessions pus il s'endormit enfin, un vrai sommeil cette fois, comme si tout ses tourments c'étaient finalement envolés et ils dormirent ensemble comme si ils essayaient de se protéger l'un et l'autre d'un danger pourtant inexistant.

POV'S Natsu

Les trois années prévus pour mon entrainement sont finalement écoulé, je suis maintenant bien plus puissant que je l'était au début des trois années et ce malgré le fait que je me trouve dans la grotte enchanter, il semble que ce soit le moment de retourner à Fairy Tail, la route devrait être beaucoup moins longue cette fois puisqu'il va pouvoir voler avec l'aide d'Asari. (Oui vous avez bien lu, Natsu à l'intention de voyager de son propre gré) j'ai depuis peu réalisé que les oiseaux géants d'Asari sont un peu comme Happy, ce ne sont pas des moyens de transports, mais des coéquipiers et des êtres vivants comme n'importe lequel de mes amis, bien sur, j'appréhende de revoir mes amis après avoir passer autant de temps sans leur donner de nouvelle ou chercher à en recevoir d'eux. J'ai par contre hâte de présenter Asari à la guilde puisqu'elle a mentionner son désir de rejoindre la guilde après que je lui ai expliqué ce que c'est et elle veut aussi rencontrer tout les mages puissants comme Erza, Luxus et le vieux.

Asari : Aller Natsu! Dépêche toi!

Natsu : J'arrive, j'arrive… Pas besoin d'être aussi pressé.

Asari : Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'y être!

Natsu : On a tout notre temps, la guilde ne va pas disparaitre…

Asari : De ce que tu m'as dis c'est arrivé plusieurs fois que le bâtiments disparaisse et même qu'un groupe de mages disparaisse pendant 7 ans.

Natsu : Ouais, mais ça prouve rien!

Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle me fait penser à Lucy il y a quelque années lorsque je lui ai proposer de rejoindre la guilde. Les yeux tout pétillants alors qu'elle ne tient plus en place à cause de l'impatience. Ouais, on dirait Lucy toute craché, j'aimerais dire qu'Asari a finit par remplacer Lucy dans mon cœur, mais Asari n'est que mon amie, bien sur c'est une des meilleurs amie que j'ai jamais eu, mais Lucy était bien plus pour moi.

Asari : Non, mais t'es sourds ou quoi!? Sors de la lune et dépêche toi de sortir de cette grotte que l'on puisse partir!

Natsu : Yosh! J'arrive (Sourire de trois kilomètre)

Au moment ou je sors de la grotte je suis éblouie par le soleil, je n'avais pas remarqué à quelle point il me manquait, je sens le vent sur mon visage alors que les effets du sort qui me rendait plus faible dans la grotte s'estompe enfin, je me sens, plus léger, plus forts aussi, beaucoup plus forts. Pas de doutes je suis maintenant plus forts que Gildarts, beaucoup plus forts… Yosh! Il va être trop fier de moi!

Asari : Bon alors Natsu, tu montes?

Asari avait déjà fait apparaitre le même oiseau que j'avais vu lorsque je l'avais rencontré, il est beaucoup trop gros pour avoir pu se tenir dans la grotte mais maintenant que nous étions à l'extérieur, elle pouvait enfin faire appel à lui.

De retour à Magnolia : Un énorme oiseau se posait dans l'un des nombreux parcs se trouvant dans la ville, pour le grand malheur d'un jeune garçons qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Asari : Enfin on est arrivé!

Natsu : Asari, tu t'es encore posé sur quelqu'un!

Asari : Comment ça encore?

Natsu : Bien tu t'es déjà posé sur moi…

Asari : Ah ouais t'as raison…

Natsu : Fais juste disparaitre ton oiseau!

Asari : Bon d'accord pas besoin de te fâcher.

Bon enfin, je pensais qu'il allait finir par mourir étouffé pauvre gars… Faut vraiment que l'on travail sur les atterrissages d'Asari… Je me demande quand même qui ça peut être…

Natsu : Hey mon gars ça va?

? : Oh putain c'était quoi ce truc sur moi… Attend, cette voix… Natsu?

Natsu : Roméo?

Roméo : Oui c'est toi, c'est vraiment toi!

Natsu : Wow Roméo, t'as vraiment grandis!

Roméo : Je savais que tu allais revenir, les autres ne me croyaient pas mais moi je le savais!

Natsu : Tu sais je suis désoler de ne pas avoir dis au revoir avant de partir…

Roméo : C'est pas grave tu sais… Natsu?

Natsu : Ouais?

Roméo : C'est vrai ce que les autres disent que tu as fais?

Natsu : Je ne sais pas, il dise quoi?

Roméo : Hum tu sais quoi en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Aller viens on va à la guilde!

Natsu : Attend, Roméo, je voudrais te présenter Asari.

Asari : Salut…

Roméo : Hey salut ça va!

Asari : Oui ça va, désoler de t'avoir écraser avec mon oiseau…

Roméo : C'était un oiseau ce truc?! Et puis t'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié ;)

Asari : Ah heu… merci?

Roméo : Non c'est rien! Bon aller direction la guilde!

Bon je vois qu'il est enthousiaste, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je l'avais vu. Enfin je vais pouvoir revoir les autres.

Natsu : Hey Roméo tu sais si Gildarts est revenu?

Roméo : Il est revenu hier, et cela vient encore de couter une porte et un mûr à la guilde…

Natsu : Yosh! Je vais pouvoir lui montrer qui est le plus fort maintenant!

Roméo : Tu… tu comptes affronter Gildarts?

Natsu : Bah ouais pourquoi?

Roméo : Il est fou… On est arrivé!

Il avait raison, devant nous se tenait la guilde de Fairy Tail, encore plus grande que dans mes souvenirs, je me tourne vers Asari pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pense, mais je n'ai même pas besoin de poser la question.

Asari : C'est… C'est immense! Et c'est super beau en plus!

Natsu : Comptent que tu aimes (sourire de trois kilomètre)

Roméo : Bon dépêchez vous, les autres doivent avoir ruper hâte de te revoir Natsu!

Une fois devant la porte, comme à mon habitude je donne un grand coup de pied dedans pour ouvrir, c'est dommage, je me sens un peu mal de briser la porte comme ça, il ne l'ont même pas re-peinturer depuis que Gildarts à détruit la précédente, je rigole, en fait je m'en fou! XD

Natsu : Salut tout le monde! Je suis rentré!


	14. Chapter 14

POV'S Normal

Natsu : Salut tout le monde! Je suis rentré!

La guilde : …

Mirajane : Bonjour natsu com…

Mira fut interrompu par Erza qui plaça vivement son bras devant elle pour la faire taire. À ce moment la toute la guilde était complètement silencieuse, personne ne parlait, ne bougeais ou ne respirait. Asari qui se tenait derrière Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air aussi fâché.

Erza : Natsu… Tu nous dois des explications.

Natsu : Pourquoi?

Grey : En plus tu fais comme si tu savais!

Erza : Grey. Je suis sûr que Natsu a une explication.

Grey : Mais il a…

Erza : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ou pas fait, c'est à lui de nous le dire…

Natsu : Non mais vous avez mangez quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça?

Erza : Natsu, peut tu nous dire la vérité à propos de Lucy.

Natsu : Mais je vous ai déjà tout racon…

Grey : Ouai c'est ça mon cul!

Natsu : T'as un problème le congélo!

Grey : Je pense que c'est toi qui a un problème l'allumette. C'était quoi le but de nous mentir.

Natsu : Vous mentir?

Erza : Lucy est revenu, il y a un an, ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, elle avait du mal à marcher et plusieurs blessures sur le corps. Et l'histoire qu'elle nous a racontée était… Différente de la tienne.

Natsu : Lu-Lucy est revenu!? Où est elle? Est ce que Happy était avec elle?

Makarov : Happy va bien.

Natsu : Grand… Grand père?

Makarov : Maintenant Natsu, JE TE DONNE EXACTEMENT 5 SECONDE POUR M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU AS ABANDONNÉ UNE CAMARADE DE FAIRY TAIL!

Natsu : Quoi comment ça abandonné?

Makarov : 1!

Natsu : Pourquoi vous faites ça? C'est quoi votre problème!

Makarov : 2!

Natsu : Mais j'ai rien fais!

Makarov : 3!

Natsu : Je comprends rien à vos conneries! Je n'ai abandonné personne!

Makarov : 4!

Natsu : Vous croyez tous que je mens alors…

Makarov : 5!

Makarov tenta alors d'écraser Natsu avec son point, mais celui-ci fut arrêter par Natsu, qui venait de bloquer le coup avec son avant bras alors que son corps tout entier avait pris feu entamant de bruler les chaises tables et mages se trouvant aux alentours.

Natsu : Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais je n'ai abandonné personne, PERSONNE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!

? : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici!?

Natsu : Gildarts?

Gildarts : Maitre, pourquoi avez vous tentez d'écraser Natsu?

Makarov : Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi, Natsu à désobéit à une des règles les plus importantes de Fairy Tail en laissant tomber un camarade.

Natsu : Mais puisque je vous répètes que c'est Lucy qui est partie et m'a laissé tout seul.

Grey : Ce n'est pas ce que Lucy dit!

Natsu : Et tu la crois?!

Grey : Pourquoi je devrais te croire plus qu'elle?

Gildarts : VOS GUEULES! Vous tous avez vous simplement réfléchi avant de condamner Natsu?!

La guilde : …

Gildarts : Et avez vous pensez que les deux pourraient avoir une version des fait qui soit vrai selon le point de vue?

La guilde : Comment ça?

Gildarts : Comment as tu su que Lucy t'avais abandonné?

Natsu : Je… Le maire de la ville de Vallévert me l'a dit…

La guilde : Hein? Mais…

Gildarts : Et as tu cherché Lucy ?

Natsu : Oui. Dans toute la ville mais je ne sentais déjà plus son odeur alors je n'ai pu que le croire…

Erza : Natsu… Je m'excuse.

Natsu : Hein pourquoi?

Grey : Lorsque Lucy nous a raconté son histoire, elle a mentionné qu'elle avait été enlevée…

Natsu : Quoi?! Par qui!? Je vais le défoncez!

Erza : Par… Le maire à ce qu'il parait…

Natsu : …

Mirajane : Natsu?

Natsu : LE SALAUD! IL M'A ROULÉ ET EN PLUS IL A ENLEVÉ MA LUCY! JE VAIS LE DÉFONCEZ, NON MIEUX JE VAIS LE RÉDUIRE EN CENDRE!

Natsu c'était mis à pleuré, parce qu'il réalisait qu'il avait réellement abandonné lucy, sa lucy…

Gildarts : Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Natsu…

Natsu : De quoi pas nécessaire?

Gildarts : IL se trouve que lors de ma dernière mission, je devais trouver un groupe de mages noirs qui faisait des expériences sur des humains et que c'était eux. Lorsque j'ai capturé leur chef, il m'a tout avoué en voyant mon symbole pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Natsu : Et alors?

Gildarts : Je l'ai réduit en petite particule pas plus grosse que des grains de riz et je l'ai livré aux autorités comme ça.

Après ce moment, plusieurs membres de la guilde vinrent s'excusé au près de Natsu qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver le sourire, sa belle allait bien, il était de retour chez lui et il était plus puissant que jamais, pourtant il semblait oublié quelque chose…

Makarov : Natsu? Pourrais tu nous présenter ta jeune amie qui se tient en retrait depuis que tu es arrivé?

Natsu : Ah oui! Les amis, voici Asari! (Sourire de trois kilomètre) Elle veut rejoindre la guilde!

Asari : Bonjour…

Makarov : Ça serait un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous, mais dis moi quelle est ta magie?

Asari : Je possède une magie perdue d'invocation animale, je peux faire apparaitre des animaux avec lesquelles j'ai au préalable passé un pacte et ils font ce que je veux. Je peux aussi parler aux animaux…

La guilde : Mais c'est super génial! Bienvenue parmi nous Asari!

La guilde avait de nouveau retrouvé le sourire, les gens chantaient, buvais et mangeais à nouveau, il y avait une bataille mais celle entre Natsu et Grey fut très brève…

Grey : Hey l'allume feu tu me cherche!?

Natsu : Ouais c'est ça vient te battre l'exhibitionniste!

Grey : Répètes un peu ça!

Alors que Grey, essaya de donner à Natsu un coup de point, celui ci l'envoya dire bonjours au mûr d'un cou de point si puissant que Grey fut sonné sur le coup.

Jubia : Grey-sama!

Natsu : Maintenant c'est qui le plus fort en!

Sur ce Natsu ce tourna vers l'endroit où ce tenait le maitre ainsi que Gildarts et hurla :

Natsu : Hey Gildarts! Ça te dit un duel!

Au son de ces mots, toutes la guilde s'arrêta et regarda dans la direction de Natsu qui se tenait debout sur une table et pointait du doigt Gildarts, seul Asari qui avait commencé à parler avec Mirajane, Erza et plusieurs autres filles de la guildes ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça puisqu'elle savait déjà ce que Natsu allait faire.

Macao : Il est malade, il va se faire tuer…

Wakaba : Natsu… T'es sur que ça va?

Natsu : Je suis en pleine forme pourquoi?

Wakaba : Ouais non pour rien…

Natsu : Alors Gildarts tu relèves le défi ou tu te défiles?!

Gildarts : Je crois bien que puisque c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé t'entrainer, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepté…


	15. Chapter 15

POV'S Normal

Gildarts : Je crois bien que puisque c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé t'entrainer, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter…

Natsu : Yeah! Je m'enflamme!

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la guilde se retrouvait alentour du terrain d'entrainement pour le deuxième combat entre un mage de rang S et un mage qui désire le devenir. Les seules différences cette fois c'est que la guilde avait fait venir un prêtre pour bénir Natsu et lui donner les derniers sacrement ainsi que pour lui permettre de ce confesser. Bien entendu Natsu ne voyait pas pourquoi, mais Mira affirmait que c'était important. Autre différence est que cette fois les bancs ce trouvait a plus de 50 mètres de l'arène puisque tous connaissait la puissance destructrice des deux mages qui allait s'affronter. Les seuls à ce tenir près du ring étaient les mages de rangs S de la guilde, Maitre Makarov, Asari qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait peur puisqu'elle c'était entrainer avec Natsu durant des mois et Mest qui était exceptionnellement en mission pour le conseil.

Mest : Vous croyez qu'il a une chance?

Makarov : Je ne sais pas, Natsu a beaucoup changé, ce n'est plus le jeune garçon qui nous à quitté il y a trois mois. Il est un peu plus mature, rien qu'un peu certes, mais le plus impressionnant est la façon dont sa puissance a augmenté.

? : Je suis sur qu'il peut le faire.

Mest : Que…? Jellal?

Jellal : Bonjour Mest.

Mest : Que fait tu ici? Je… Tu es recherché, je devrais t'arrêter.

Jellal : Nous savons tout les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Ah et en passant merci d'avoir relâcher Oracion Seis, juste après que tu les as libéré j'ai peux les rallier à ma cause d'exterminer les guildes noirs et zeref. Ça a été dur mais ils ont dis oui…

Mest : Tu as…

Jellal : Je me pose la question si le conseil va renommer un nouveau mage saint après le temps, depuis que j'ai été destitué ils ne l'ont pas fait pas vrai?

Makarov : Il me semble que non.

Jellal : Je trouve que Natsu serait un bon candidat, vous aussi vous avez sentie à quelle point il est devenu puissant.

Makarov : Tu as raison Jellal, vas tu rester pour le combat?

Jellal : Évidemment! Je ne veux pas manquer ça ;)

Sur le coté du terrain, Natsu est debout le sourire au lèvres et n'arrête pas de crier qu'il allait battre Gilarts, Grey et Erza se tenant de chaque coté de lui n'en croyait pas leur oreilles.

Grey : Alors il veut vraiment le faire?

Erza : Natsu tu sais comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois pas vrai?

Natsu : Oui, mais cette fois ce sera différent!

Grey : Je ne compterais pas trop là dessus à ta place…

Natsu : T'as dis quoi l'Iceberg!?

Grey : C'est ce que tu disais chaque fois que tu affrontais Erza et pourtant tu n'as jamais gagné…

Natsu : Justement! Erza, après Gildarts ce sera ton tour!

Erza : D'accord Natsu je t'attends si tu survis…

Asari : Hey Natsu!

Natsu : Hey salut Asari (sourire de trois kilomètre)

Asari avait l'air un peu inquiète pour Natsu, bien sur après avoir entendu toutes les histoires sur Gildarts, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Asari : Cet homme, Gildarts? J'ai entendu pleins de trucs à propos de lui, est-il aussi fort que ça?

Natsu : Ouais! Absolument, mais moi je suis plus fort!

Asari : C'est vrai?

Natsu : Ben oui, tu sais bien que je suis le plus fort, et toi aussi tu es forte, aussi forte qu'Erza!

Erza : Ah bon? (Aura noir)

Natsu : Bon peut être pas aussi forte qu'Erza…

Asari : Non je ne crois pas… Chuchote* Elle fait flipper elle, pas sur que je veux me battre contre elle.

Mira : Les amis venez ça va commencer!

Erza : Allons rejoindre les autres, bonne chance Natsu.

Natsu : Tu vas voir je vais l'éclater!

Soudain Asari sauta au coup de Natsu sous les visages étonné d'Erza et de Grey. Bien sur Jubia demanda à Grey si elle pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et évidemment Grey dis non mais il hésita tout de même…

Asari : Fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal…

À ce moment tout le monde réalisa qu''Asari voyait plus Natsu comme un grand frère qui partirait faire quelque chose de dangereux plutôt qu'un petit ami qui ferait quelque chose de dangereux.

Natsu : Ça va aller, je vais le rétamer! Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je déteste que mes amis s'inquiète. ;)

Asari : D'a… D'accord.

Erza : Aller vient Asari, on va s'assoir avec Mira, Lisanna et les autres filles, tiens, pourquoi Lisanna te regarde comme si elle voulait t'étrangler…?

Asari : Je ne sais pas trop… On y va?

Erza: Allons-y!

Une fois que Natsu et Gildarts qui venait d'arriver c'étant perdu, furent au centre du terrain, Mirajane expliqua les règles de la même façon qu'avec Lucy sans préciser que Lucy avait déjà passer ce test. Natsu ne l'écouta même pas, il jaugeait Gildarts d'un air sérieux alors que lui souriait réalisant à quel point Natsu était devenu fort. Une fois que Mirajane eu terminé d'expliquer les règles, le chrono se mit en marche et Natsu toujours aussi irréfléchi, fonça tête baisser sur Gildarts tentant de l'atteindre avec son point enflammé. Gildarts bloqua l'attaque avec facilité d'une seule main et contre-attaqua de l'autre, Natsu s'accroupit pour éviter l'attaque de Gildarts et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. À ce moment-là Gildarts recula d'un pas sous le choc du coup de Natsu. Et toute la guilde se demanda comment Natsu pouvait être devenu aussi fort.

Gildarts : Pourquoi tu te retiens?

Natsu : Je te retourne la question!

Gildarts : Et bien, tu as lu dans mon jeu. Il semblerait que je doive te remontrer ma vraie puissance même si tu es le seul à l'avoir déjà vu et être encore là pour en parler.

Alors Gildarts commença à relâcher sa magie comme sur l'ile Tenrou, sauf que cette fois, Natsu souriait, il souriait de son sourire habituel de trois kilomètres. Alors que toutes la guilde était terrifier devant la puissance de Gildarts, tous se dire que Natsu souriait devant la mort, mais soudain Natsu relâcha sa puissance lui aussi, elle était au moins aussi grande que celle de Gildarts. Toutes la guildes commençait à reculer face au vent que produisaient les deux mages.

Gildarts : Très impressionnant, tu es devenu aussi puissant que moi…

Natsu : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

Alors Natsu, relâcha toute sa puissance d'un coup, une immense colonne de feu monta sur plus de deux cents mètres dans le ciel. Gildarts ouvrit grand les yeux alors que tous les deux arrêtaient de concert, alors le vrai combat commença, mais ce n'était pas le combat que les mages aux alentours attendaient. Natsu était en train de vaincre Gildarts, avec énormément de faciliter en plus! Natsu était si rapide que même Mest et Jellal n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Soudain Natsu envoya Gildarts dans les airs d'un uppercut qui produit une onde de choc sur plusieurs mètres alentour alors que le sol sous Natsu se brisait et à ce moment Natsu donna le coup de grâce.

Natsu : Lightning Fire DRAGON ROAR!

Sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètre à la ronde, on put voir le ciel au loin dans la direction de Magnolia virer à l'orange, illuminé par l'attaque de Natsu. Lorsque le nuage de poussière se fut dissipé, tous purent voire Gildarts toujours debout, il avait réussi à effacer le gros de l'attaque qui allait le toucher ça, mais malgré cela, ses vêtements était en feu et il semblait être en difficulté. À ce moment, Gildarts prononça des mots que jamais personnes n'avait pensé entendre Gildarts prononcer.

Gildarts : J'abandonne.

Toute la guilde : Quoi?!

Natsu : Yeah! J'ai gagné! C'est moi le plus fort, dans ta face Grey!

Grey : Il… Il a réussi?

Toutes la guilde n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles, les seules qui avaient l'air satisfaits, c'était Gildarts malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu et Jellal qui avait encore une fois eu raison…

Jellal : Bon alors je crois que je vais y aller moi

La guilde toujours bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement : …

Jellal : Ah en passant Mest, je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu es ici?

Mest : Je.. Hum… Ah oui j'étais venu pour demander à Gildarts de me suivre pour que le conseil puisse lui remettre le titre de mage saint…

Jellal : … ) ;) ;)

Mest : Bon tu avais encore prédit ce que le conseil allait faire pas besoin d'en rajouter!

Jellal : C'est vraiment une belle journée au revoir tout le monde.

Mest : Mais donc comme je disais je suis ici pour demander à Gil…

Gildarts : Je refuse.

Tout le monde présent : Quoi?!

Gildarts : J'ai déjà refusé le titre il y a plusieurs années et je maintiens mon refus, de plus, le jeune chasseur de Dragon ici présent est plus puissant que moi de loin alors il mérite le titre plus que moi.

Mest : Que…? Mais, je… En fait non j'y pense mais vous allez venir avec moi tous les deux parce que nous devons aussi nommer un remplaçant pour Jose l'ancien maitre de fantom Lord, je ne pensais pas le trouver ici, mais il s'emblerait que nous en aillons un nouveau. Alors messieurs, acceptez-vous de me suivre pour recevoir le titre de Mage saint remis par le conseil?

Grey et Erza : Je ne le crois pas…

Asari : C'est quoi un mage saint?

Lisanna : C'est ça Natsu t'es le meilleur! J'ai toujours cru en toi, pas comme certaine salope arriviste! (Regarde vers Asari et ne comprend toujours pas que Natsu et elle, ne sont qu'amis)

Mirajane mis une claque derrière la tête de Lisanna pour la punir d'insulter Asari et pour son langage qui ''n'est pas digne d'une Strauss''.

Natsu : Hum… D'accord. La guilde peut venir pas vrai?

Mest : Oui je suppose puisque c'est la coutume pour la cérémonie et que nous devons faire venir les 8 autres mages saints…

Natsu : Alors j'accepte!


	16. Chapter 16

POV'S Normal

Guilde de Sabertooth : L'ambiance est disons plus calme que dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, quoique très bruyant, mais moins on va dire… La guilde de Sabertooth est surtout devenu plus joyeuse depuis que Sting est devenu le nouveau maitre après les jeux inter-magiques de l'an 791, la guilde fut entièrement et certain dise que c'est par coïncidence, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de Fairy Tail. Au bar de la guilde derrière lequel Yukino et Minerva font office de Barmaid, ce trouve un petit groupe composé des deux jeunes filles, des dragons jumeaux et de leurs fidèles Exceeds.

Sting : J'EN PEU PLUS DE LA PAPERASSE! DÈS QU'UN DE NOS MEMBRES COMMET UN ACTE AUSSI ANNODAIN QUE D'ARRACHER UNE FEUILLE SUR UN ARBRE OU DE ROUSSIR LE GAZON, JE RECOIS UNE TONNE DE PAPIER DE LA VILLE ET DU CONSEIL!

Minerva : Je me demande comment le maitre de Fairy Tail, Makarov peut tenir depuis plus de 30 ans. Avec le tempérament de ces mages je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore prit sa retraite.

Yukino : Il me semble qu'il a essayé une fois, mais il a été renommé maitre…

Minerva : Ah bon...

Sting : En tout cas si Rogue ne m'aidait pas, sans doutes que j'aurais démissionné moi aussi…

Lector : Mais non Sting c'est toi le meilleur!

Frosh : Frosh pense la même chose!

Sting : Mouais, mais pour l'instant Lector tu m'aide pas beaucoup…

Lector : Mais Sting tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas lire… Et en plus tu es tellement bon que tu peux le faire sans moi )

Frosh : Frosh pense la même chose.

Rogue : Hey Sting regarde un peu cette lettre la, elle vient seulement du conseil…

Sting : Tsss… Si ça se trouve un de nos membres à pris d'assaut le conseil…

Rogue : Non tu es convoqué en tant que Maitre de Sabertooth ainsi que deux autres membres qui peuvent t'accompagner.

Sting : Hein Pourquoi?

Rogue : Pour la cérémonie qui fera de Gildarts Clive et Natsu Dragneel des mages saints.

(Moment de silence)

Sting : Hahahahahahahahaha

Rogue : Attend Sting je suis sérieux.

Sting : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA t'as failli m'avoir Rogue, je ne savais pas que t'étais capable de faire des blagues!? Franchement, Natsu mages saints?

Rogue : Non c'est vrai lis ça…

Sting s'empara du papier alors que toute la guilde dont l'hilarité de leur maitre avait attiré leur attention regardait dans sa direction.

Sting : Nanana… Vous convoquez… Patati patatra… Oh mon dieu Natsu est un mage saint!

Yukino : Sérieux?

Sting : Très sérieux. Rogue, Yukino, faites vos bagages on part demain.

Guildes de Lamia Scale : L'ambiance limite déprimante fait comme toujours contraste avec celles de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth.

Jura : Et bien…

Cherria : Qu'est-ce que ça dis? Dis le moi vite! Je veux savoir!

Jura : Il semblerait qu'Ooba maitre de Lamia Scale soit convoqué au conseil ainsi que deux membres accompagnateurs dont moi puisque je suis un mage saint, c'est du sérieux.

Lyon : Pour quelle raison êtes-vous convoquez de façons si formelle?

Jura : En fait ce sont les maitres des guildes de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pégasus et Fairy Tail ainsi que les 8 mages saints restant qui sont convoquez. Et ce pour être témoin de la cérémonie de nomination pour les deux nouveaux mages saints.

Lyon : Qui sont les nouveaux mages Saints?

Jura : En fait ce n'est pas une cérémonie normale, cette lettre vient de Mest les membres du conseil qui il me semble à inviter des témoins, les maitres de guildes pour appuyer la candidature de ses deux candidats, alors que les mages saint sont automatiquement convoquez. Ce n'est pas une cérémonie, mais un concours…

Lyon : Alors qui sont les deux candidats de Mest, deux membres des dites guildes je suppose…

Jura : Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail…

Ooba : Tout le monde s'y attendait à celle la… Laisse-moi deviner, l'autre c'est Luxus?

Jura : Non… C'est la Salamandre, Natsu Dragneel…

Ooba : Ah bon, toute une surprise… ÇA ME DONNE ENVIE DE TOURNER!

Cherria : Non s'il vous plait!

Jura : Lyon prépare toi tu viendras avec nous, le conseil nous attend dans 2 jours sans fautes.

Lyon : D'accord je vais me préparer.

Jura : Les autres guildes aussi doivent t'avoir reçus des lettres semblables.

POV'S Normal

Natsu : Un concours?!

Mest : Oui c'est bien cela, 5 membres du conseil ont été chargé de trouver deux nouveaux prétendant au titre de mages sacrés sur tout le continent d'Ishgar, Il y a un membres du conseil envoyé pour chaque état d'Ishgar où le conseil possède une certaine influence… Il y aura des mages redoutables là-bas, et ce n'est pas gagner. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt et de vous avoir créé de faux espoirs…

Natsu : Tu rigoles! C'est dans la poche on va les rglblg…

Gildarts : Alors comme ça tu as encore le mal des transports Natsu?

Mest : Vraiment je me demande si j'ai bien choisis…

Alors que le train emmenant toute la guilde de Fairy Tail sauf certain mages qui sont resté pour différentes raisons ainsi que Mest, nos deux candidats ainsi que Maitre Makarov et Mest sont assis dans leur cabine et discute du concours à venir. Bon Natsu ne participait pas activement à la conversation, mais pour sa défense, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de le faire…

Dans une autre cabine, très très loin de celle de Natsu, ce trouve une fille aux cheveux blond tenant une petite boule de poil bleu endormie sur ses genoux. Elle se trouvait en grande discussion avec trois autres filles, Wendy, Levy et Erza ainsi que deux petits exceeds. Dont le bleu qui ne semblait pas entendre la conversation au travers de son sommeil.

Levy : C'est génial que tu aies pu revenir à temps de ta mission Lucy!

Wendy : Je n'arrive pas à croire que Natsu-san va participer à un concours pour devenir un mage saint!

Erza : C'est assez impressionnant que tu puisses les entendre parler d'ici Wendy…

Wendy : Et bien mon ouïe c'est beaucoup amélioré en 3 ans… (Sourire timide)

Levy : Lucy, as-tu revus Natsu depuis son retour?

Lucy : …

Levy : Lucy?

Lucy : Hein? Excuses moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais.

Levy (Chuchote) : Moi je crois plutôt que tu évitais la question…

Lucy : Levy?

Levy : Je te demandais si tu avais revu Natsu depuis son retour…?

Lucy : Non… Il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, et il passe tout son temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie Asari alors je ne voudrais pas le déranger avec mes problèmes…

Wendy : Il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Lucy : Ouais ben on ne dirait pas…

Levy : Serait tu jalouse Lucy…? ;)

Lucy : Non pourquoi je serais jalouse!?

Levy : Un peu agressive pour une fille qui n'est pas jalouse…

Lucy : N'importes quoi!

Wendy : Lucy, tout le monde savait que tu aimais Natsu. Et je pense que c'est encore le cas…

Lucy : …

Erza : Tu lui en veux encore n'est-ce pas?

Lucy : J'ai le droit de lui en vouloir.

Erza : Ouais hum… Et sinon est ce qu'happy est allé voir Natsu depuis?

Lucy : Je ne crois pas, Happy a l'air d'en vouloir aussi à Natsu, mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je pense qu'il m'abandonne aussi…

Quelques cabines plus loin, 4 autres filles discutent elles aussi d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

Mirajane : Alors Asari, toi et Natsu il se passe quoi? ;)

Asari : Mais rien je vous dis on est juste amis!

Mirajane : Bon ça ne va pas besoin d'être aussi bête…

Lisanna : Mais mira-nii ça fait 17 fois que tu le demandes depuis que l'on est monté dans le train…

Mirajane : Je veux juste être sûr!

Asari : Hum les filles, cette filles-là, Lucy. Vous savez pourquoi elle me regarde toujours comme ça à la guilde…?

Mirajane : Et bien c'est l'ancienne coéquipière de Natsu.

Asari : Je sais, mais je pensais que c'était Natsu qui lui en voulait… ?

Jubia : En fait, Lucy en veut à Natsu même si on lui à raconter son coté de l'histoire, par contre Natsu s'en veut, c'est vers lui que ça rancœur ce dirige et Natsu a toujours eu du mal à faire face à ses échecs à ce qu'on raconte…

Asari : Wow, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Natsu autant que ça Jubia?!

Jubia : Et bien Jubia a entendu des histoires et deux trois trucs… (Regarde par la fenêtre et fait des ronds sur la vitre en signe de timidité.)

Mirajane : Ça me rend triste cette histoire… Je veux pleins de minis Natsu et Lucy qui m'appelleront tata-mira! (Commence à pleurer comme un bébé)

Asari : Ben il faudrait bien qu'il recommence à ce parler pour ça…

Lisanna : Je pense qu'ils sont pas obligés moi.

Asari : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Lisanna : Heu moi? Pour rien... (Rougis)

Asari : KIIAAAA tu es amoureuse de Natsu!

Lisanna : Arrête de crier! C'est vrai que je l'aimais avant, mais c'était avant que je meurs!

Asari : Que tu meurs? T'ES UN FANTOME?!

Lisanna : Mais non je ne suis pas un fantôme!

Asari : Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu es mortes?

Mirajane : Longue histoire…

Asari : Raconter moi ;)-on a encore quelques heures avant d'arriver à destination

 **Mot de l'auteur:**

 **Salut tout le monde :) je pense que c'est mon premier commentaire ou message que je vous adresse à vous mes lecteurs que j'adore! Tout ça pour vous remercier, c'est ma première histoire et j'ai l'impression que ça marche bien. Je tiens à tous vous remerciez de lire mon histoire, on est rendu à plus de 1,000 visiteurs et c'est vraiment génial, si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'ésitez pas à faire des reviews, ça va me faire plaisir de vous répondre et dites vous qu'ils seront tous pris en compte. Sur ce je vous dis au revoir et au prochain chapitre!**


	17. Chapter 17

POV'S Natsu

C'est bizarre, depuis que je suis monté dans le train je sens comme une odeur bizarre, c'est comme si je la connaissais mais en même temps elle est différente… Il faudrait que je fasse l'enquête, mais évidemment je ne peux pas bouger à cause de ce satané mal des transports. En même temps ce n'est pas si important. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui de la guilde qui a changé de parfum depuis trois ans, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je dois aller voir comme si c'était quelque chose d'important… Hey on dirait que le train c'est arrêté, oh oui mon dieu c'est finis!

Natsu : Enfin, un sol stable! Je revis! Jamais plus je ne monterai dans un train!

Grey : Tu dis ça à chaque fois Natsu…

Natsu : Oui, mais cette fois c'est vrai.

Grey : Ouais ouais c'est ça…

Natsu : Tu veux te battre l'exhibitionniste!

Grey : Amène-toi l'allumette!

POV'S Normal

C'est assez bizarre que malgré toute la nouvelle puissance de Natsu, lui et Grey soient encore sur le même niveau lors de leur combat de rue disons, c'est comme si aucun des deux n'était destiné à gagner dans leur rivalité… Bon après une heure de combat dans lequel c'était joins quasiment tous les hommes de Fairy Tail et qui avaient tous été massacrer par Erza, sauf Natsu ''qui devait être en forme pour le concours''… Donc après le combat Mest finis par réussir à attraper Natsu et l'emmener de force au cartier général du conseil.

Devant l'entrée du conseil les attendaient Wolfeim l'un des 4 dieux d'Ishgar et le nouveau président du conseil. Il semblait parlé à un des hommes grenouilles du conseil derrière lequel se tenait deux mages immense qui semblait être des jumeaux, les deux aillant un peu le gabarit d'Elfman mais plus grand de 1 pied. Une fois que Wolfeim aperçu Mest il sourit l'air content qu'il soit revenu, mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant les deux mages qui le suivait…

Wolfeim : Mest qu'a tu fais!

Mest : Et bien j'ai emmené deux candidats…

Wolfeim : Non, mais pourquoi emmener les deux mages avec les plus grands pouvoirs destructeur dans le QG du conseil, déjà qu'il est détruit environ tous les ans il ne faut pas exagérer…

Ensuite l'homme grenouille qui semblait s'appeler Pharle se tourna vers Mest ainsi que Gildarts et Natsu et avec un sourire qui se voulait arrogant dis :

Pharle : Alors Mest, même avec ta magie tu es toujours le dernier? Alors voici le fameux Gildarts Clive, un choix prévisible, mais c'était le choix à faire, et La salamandre, Natsu Dragneel, un choix stupide par exemple. Pourquoi avoir choisis un mage aussi faible et un autre aussi puissant.

Natsu : T'as dit quoi le crapaud!?

Pharle : Toujours aussi turbulent à ce que je vois, pas comme Travis et Sivart, mes deux candidats, peut-être pas aussi fort que Gildarts, mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque cette fois c'est un concours à deux et qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à se débarrasser de la Salamandre.

Alors que la grenouille et les deux jumeaux chromosomes 21 qui semblaient avoir le QI d'une patate se mettaient a ricané, Gildarts lui souriait.

Gildarts: Alors comme ça tes deux candidats sont moins forts que moi, j'ai hate de voir comment ils vont se ''débarrasser'' de Natsu puisque depuis notre combat d'il y a deux jours il semblerait qu'Il soit devenu beaucoup plus fort que moi.

À ce moment-là, Pharle arrêta nette de rire alors que son regard passais de Gildarts à Natsu, soudain il recommença à rire, mais tout le monde voyait qu'il essayait de couvrir son angoisse.

Pharle : Très très drôle Gildarts, bon aller Travis, Sivart, on va dans nos chambres pour ce préparé.

Sur ce Pharle partit en marchant un peu vite pour quelqu'un qui se veut calmer et en confiance.

Wolfeim : Bon retour Mest, j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Je suppose que tu sais déjà où se trouve vos chambres. Mais s'il te plait fais attention a ce qu'ils ne casses rien…

Mest : Avec Natsu ce sera facile, mais comme le veut la coutume, toute la guilde est aussi en chemin…

Wolfeim : …

Mest : Monsieur?

Wolfeim : Tu peux disposer Mest, tu en as assez fait…

Mest : D'accord monsieur…

Depuis un moment, Natsu, n'écoutait plus la conversation à côté de lui, mais il fixait un petit point bleu et un petit point blanc qui tenait une jeune fille et qui survolaient la ville tranquillement semblant cherché quelque chose.

Natsu : Happy?

Gildarts : ?

Natsu : HAPPY!

À ce moment-là Natsu s'élança sur les toits pour rejoindre les deux points volant qu'il semblait connaitre…

POV'S Normal

Happy : Tu penses que l'on va les retrouver Wendy?

Wendy : Je ne sais pas happy, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin…

Carla : Qu'est ce qui t'as pris happy de suivre une odeur de poisson en courant et de te perdre, on aurait dû te laisser tout seul.

Happy : Je m'excuse Carla…

Carla : En ce moment je voudrais que tu disparaisses jusqu'au moment où tu apprennes à réfléchir sale matou!

Natsu : HHAAAAAPPPYYY!

Dès que Carla eu terminé sa phrase, une touffe rose passa à la vitesse de la lumière et attrapa happy pour re-disparaitre en un clin d'œil et s'écraser quelque rue plus loin, sous les visages confus de Wendy et Carla.

Wendy : Carla!

Carla : Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il disparaisse et je ne pensais pas que ça allait se réaliser…

Wendy : Ouais ben pour l'instant allons voir ce qui se passe…

Quelques rues plus loin, un jeune chasseur de dragons se tenait assis dans le milieu d'un cratère qu'il avait creusé, un petit chat bleu dans ses bras, par contre il le serait tellement fort que le petit chat avait du mal à respirer.

Happy : Lâchez moi, je peux plus respirer.

Natsu : Oh mon dieu happy, tu m'as tellement manqué! (Pleure de joie)

Happy : Natsu? Natsu!

Alors que Wendy et Carla arrivèrent, elles trouvèrent les deux anciens amis pleurant comme des bébés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Carla : Ils sont pathétiques…

Wendy : Moi je les trouve mignon…

Happy : NATSU! COMMENT AS-TU PU M'ABANDONNÉ, J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR, NE FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA!

Natsu : Ça n'arrivera plus je te le promets…

Wendy : Awn trop mignon!

? : HAPPY, WENDY, CARLA!? Où êtes-vous?!

Alors une jeune lucy essoufflé et inquiète tourna le coin de la rue suivis d'Erza et Levy, la dernière peinant à suivre…

Lucy : Ah vous êtes là! J'ai eu tellement peur et…

Alors la lucy remarqua Natsu et Happy qui la regardait avec de grand yeux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

POV'S Natsu

Elle est là, devant moi après tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle rayonne tellement elle est belle, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, son visage magnifique et ses yeux qui lance des éclairs tellement elle a l'air fâcher… Je suis dans la merde…

Natsu : Lucy…

Lucy : Non! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Natsu : Mais…

Lucy : Tais toi. Happy, wendy, Carla on s'en va.

Happy : Mais lucy…?

Lucy : J'ai dit on s'en va!

Erza : Lucy tu ne devrais pas…

Lucy : J'AI DIS ON S'EN VA!

POV'S Normal

Alors que Lucy marchait déjà dans la direction d'où elle venait, quelque chose la reteint par la main.

Natsu (Chuchote) : Lucy… Ne pars pas s'il te plait!

Lucy : Natsu lâche moi… (Une larme coulait sur sa joue)

Natsu (chuchote toujours) : S'il te plait lucy…

Lucy : LÂCHE-MOI!

Lucy se retourna et gifla violement la touffe rose qui la retenait par la main, c'est seulement après qu'elle remarqua qu'il pleurait lui aussi à chaude larmes. Alors Natsu fit ce que tout le monde voyait venir depuis longtemps, mais en même temps personne ne pensait vraiment qu'il allait le faire. Il teint plus fort la main de lucy et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. La deuxième gifle fut encore plus retentissante. Comme un coup de canon qui résonna dans toute la ville, alors que Lucy repoussait violement Natsu.

Lucy : COMMENT OSES TU!

Natsu : …

Happy : Natsu…?

Lucy : TU M'AS LAISSÉ SEULE! TU M'AS TRAHI ET TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER AUSSI FACILEMENT!?

Natsu se tenait là, la tête baissée, ses mèches roses cachaient en partie son visage, mais tout le monde pouvait voir sa tristesse.

Natsu : Je suis désoler lucy… Vraiment, je m'en veux tellement tu ne peux pas savoir. Désoler happy, je reviendrai pour te voir autant que je peux.

Sur ces mots, Natsu se retourna, sauta sur le toit le plus proche, juste avant de partir, il se retourna, regarda dans la direction de Lucy et ensuite disparu. Lucy qui avait détourné le regard pour ne pas le voir partir à nouveau se semblais confuse, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Natsu venait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde en plus, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime et qu'il la sert dans ses bras, mais en même temps elle lui en voulait encore et elle voulait qu'il parte. Elle toucha ses lèvres sentant encore celles de Natsu sur les siennes. Alors elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait et décida de rentrer à leur hôtel en essayant de cacher le plus possible le fait qu'elle rougissait.


	18. Chapter 18

POV'S Lucy

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la guilde a choisi cet hôtel, bien sûr maintenant elle en a les moyens, mais il me semble que ce n'étais pas dans les habitudes de la guilde de choisir des hôtels aussi tape à l'œil. Cet hôtel est un des plus prestigieux et chics que j'ai vu de ma vie. Bien sur le fait que le QG du conseil se trouve dans la même ville y est peut-être pour quelque chose puisque c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les gens font du tourisme ici. Étonnement la ville est plutôt vieille, elle possède beaucoup de ruines historiques et de musée dont le musée de guildes noirs qui parlent de toutes les guildes noirs à travers le temps et de comment elles ont été vaincues. Bien sur Fairy Tail est responsable pour beaucoup et les touristes semblent le savoir aux façons dont ils nous traitent dans la rue. Mais bon retour à l'hôtel où moi et plusieurs autres filles de Fairy Tail partageons une chambre. En fait, c'est plus un appartement qu'une chambre, i chambres, et nous sommes quelques filles en groupes de deux, Mira et Lisanna, Cana et Erza, Asari et Wendy et Levy et moi. Nous avons aussi une cuisine, une grande salle de bain et un plus petite et un grand salon au milieu avec une sorte de lacrima vision dernier cris dont aucune fille ne sais se servir, mais les gars semblent avoir appris très vite… Chaque matin on a le choix entre commander de la nourriture venant des cuisines de l'hôtel ou la faire soi-même, c'est la première fille levé qui décide si elle fait la cuisine ou commande. Pour l'instant nous avons eu une seul fois la cuisine de l'hôtel pour déjeuner puisque c'est toujours Mira qui se lève la première et elle adore cuisiner surtout qu'elle le fait mieux que les cuisiniers de l'hôtel on dirait pour les déjeuner. Et donc pour l'instant il ne reste que Cana et Asari à se lever, Cana parce que comme toujours, elle a un gueule de bois et Asari parce qu'elle a dû rassurer Wendy toutes la nuit et à finalement dormis dans le même lit parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Je trouve ça gentil de sa pars, biens sur j'aurais fait la même chose, mais elle ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle a rejoint Fairy Tail, contrairement à ce que certaine fille aurait pu penser, je ne lui en veux pas d'être proche de Natsu, avec toutes les fois où elle a dû répéter à Lisanna qu'ils ne sont qu'amis je m'en serais voulu de la forcer à recommencer… Et elle est vraiment sympathique, j'aimerais simplement être son amie.

Boum!

Tient ça c'est Cana qui sort du lit, je me demande si elle est en forme aujourd'hui étant donné leur à laquelle elle s'est couché hier. Le tournoi fonctionne par élimination, et dans les deux derniers jours Natsu et Gildarts n'ont pas été éliminé donc les hommes et Cana font la fête tous les soirs.

Cana : Salut tout le monde!

Lucy : Bizarre on dirait que tu vas bien ce matin…

Cana : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pète le feu! Mira passe une bière!

Mira : Je te l'ai dit Cana pas d'alcool aussi tôt dans la journée…

Cana : Ouais je sais… - Heyyyy, Lucyyy…

Lucy : Heu oui?

Cana : Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que Wendy m'a dit hier…? ;)

Lucy : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit…?

Cana : Que Natsu t'a EMBRASSÉ!

Tout le monde sauf Levy, Happy et Carla : Quoi!?

Bon Lisanna pleure déjà comme un bébé et Mira marmonne des trucs comme : pleins de petits Natsu et Lucy et d'autres comme Tata-mira… Pourquoi faut-il que ces deux-là sautent toujours aux conclusions.

Lucy : Oui c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas moi…

Bon Mira a arrêté de marmonner mais Lisanna pleure encore plus fort…

Mira : Comment ça?

Lucy : C'est lui qui m'a embrassé sans me demander mon avis donc je l'ai giflé et je suis partie.

Erza : Tu l'as giflé deux fois…

Lucy : Oui je sais.

Mira : Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

Lucy : Bien sûr que non je le déteste!

Levy : En es-tu sur?

Lucy : Levy comment ça va avec Gajeel?

Levy : Ça c'est un coup bas…

Erza : Levy a raison, tu le sais aussi bien que nous que tu ne le déteste pas…

Lucy : …

Mira : Ça ne sers à rien de tout faire pour ne pas lui pardonner, et en plus tu le sais que ce n'est pas sa faute…

Lucy : Je ne suis juste pas prête à lui pardonner d'accord, et je ne sais pas quand je vais l'être…

Tout le monde sauf happy qui mange encore son poisson avec le sourire : …

Happy : Tout le monde, est ce que vous savez en quoi consiste l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui?

Cana : J'ai demandé à mon père, c'est une épreuve sur leur puissance magique. Les concurrents devront libérer toutes leur puissance et un compteur calcul le total de leur puissance. Et à partir de maintenant les équipes ne comptent plus.

Levy : Comment ça les équipes ne comptent plus?

Cana : Et bien un mage Sacré n'est pas censé être le plus fort avec l'aide de quelqu'un alors à partir de maintenant c'est chacun pour soi.

Levy : Ah je comprends…

Erza : Et à quelle heure est l'épreuve?

Cana : Il est quelle heure?

Mirajane : 10h50

Cana : Bon alors c'est dans 10 minutes…

Tout le monde sauf Cana : Quoi?! Vite on se dépêche!

POV'S Normal

30 minutes plus tard (oui bon je sais que c'est peut être un préjugé que les filles prennent du temps à ce préparé mais bon) les filles arrivent dans l'arène toutes essoufflé sauf Erza évidement… Elles allèrent alors rejoindre les autres membres de Fairy Tail déjà assis.

Grey : Vous en avez mis du temps…

Lucy : Je sais, on a manqué quoi?

Grey : Ben les scores à dates c'est 19 953 et 20 456 pour les deux premiers… Les jumeaux Barraqué eux ils ont 31 300 tous les deux comme d'habitude ils sont pareille mais ils ont déclassé les deux premiers… Tous les mages Sacré ainsi que le conseil ont eu l'air étonné de ce score.

Elfman : Ça c'est des hommes!

Grey : Ouais c'est ça en tout cas, la grenouille qui se tient là a expliqué tout à l'heure que le record tenue pour cette épreuve est celui de Wolfeim, 84 000, c'est ce qui lui à valu le titre de Dieu d'Ishgar. Par contre God serena, le plus forts de tous les mages de se continents n'a jamais participé… Maintenant c'est à Gildarts je crois…

Et comme l'avais dit Grey, Gildarts s'avança au milieu de l'arène et se teint au milieu d'un genre de cercle entouré de quatre tige de métal. IL avait l'air ultra sérieux et concentré à ce moment-là, mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il vit Cana dans les gradins et là son visage s'illumina et il perdit tout son sérieux…

Gildarts : Hey salut Cana! Ma puce regarde-moi! C'est moi ton papa

Grey : Et ça recommence…

Cana : Mon dieu non arrête papa…

Sur le côté de l'arène se tenant dans l'espace d'où était sortie Gildarts, on pouvait apercevoir les deux jumeaux qui ricanait en se disant à qu'elle point Gildarts était nul, par contre un personne passant près d'eux ils se turent d'un coup. Natsu qui marchait pour se rendre dans l'arène tout en restant en retrait, on aurait dit que les jumeaux fuyaient sa présence… Ils n'avaient pas peur, non ils étaient trop fier pour sa mais on aurait dit que leurs corps cherchaient inconsciemment à fuir.

Lorsque la grenouille se trouvant sur l'estrade où étaient assis tous les membres du conseil ainsi que les 8 autres mages sacré commença à parler, Gildarts se tut et retrouva son air sérieux. Il semblait déjà connaitre les règles, mais écoutait par respect la grenouille qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise d'occuper cette fonction.

Grenouille : Vous avez 1 minute pour vous préparer, ensuite vous devrez relâcher toutes votre magie.

Gildarts : D'accord.

Alors tout le monde se tut, personne ne parlait alors que Gildarts se concentrait… Le silence est devenu pesant alors que tout le monde sentais la magie dans l'air.

Grey (chuchote): Les filles, savez-vous où était Natsu hier soir?

Lisanna (chuchote) : Il n'était pas avec vous les gars?

Roméo (chuchote) : Non personne ne l'a vu… À ce qu'il parait il s'entraine tous les jours, on raconte qu'il ne s'est jamais arrêté pendant les trois dernières années, pas même une journée…

Erza (chuchote) : Asari, tu es la seule qui a côtoyé Natsu pendant son voyage, est ce que c'est vrai?

Asari (chuchote) : Oui aussi impressionnant que ça puisse paraitre, il ne s'arrêtait que pour manger et se laver quand je l'obligeais… ET un tout petit peu de temps en temps pour dormir.

Grenouille : La minute est terminé, vous pouvez maintenant commencez.

Dès que la grenouille eu terminé sa phrase, la pression dans la pièce monta encore, drastiquement cette fois, le sol au pied de Gildarts commençait à se fissuré alors que la magie de Gildarts sortait sous forme de lumière très pure, soudain elle explosa, d'un coup la lumière devint intenable et tous dur fermé les yeux sauf Natsu et les autres Mages Saints, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit enfin, on pouvait voir flotter les chiffres qui indiquaient le score de Gildarts alors que tous les Mages saints ainsi que les membres du conseil sauf Makarov, semblaient sur le bord de l'évanouissement à cause de l'étonnement. 49 987 était le score affiché alors que Gildarts tournait déjà le dos et marchait vers la porte de sortie, souhaitant bonne chance au passage à Natsu qui s'avançait au centre de la pièce lui aussi. Lorsque elle le vit, le cœur de Lucy flancha alors que son visage virait blanc comme neige, bien sur personne ne le remarqua sauf Natsu qui entendait très distinctement les battements de son cœur. Constatant la réaction de sa belle en le voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Par la suite, une fois tout le mondes ayant repris ses esprits, la grenouille commença à expliquer les règles à Natsu, mais fut très vite coupé par celui-ci.

Natsu : Ça va, j'ai déjà tout entendu tout à l'heure.

Grenouille : Mais…

Wolfeim : (soupir) Le concurrent a parlé…

Grenouille : Bon d'accord, vous avez une minute pour vous préparer.

Natsu : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis prêt.

Grenouille : Mais… Bon c'est d'accord allez-y.

Comme toujours, Natsu n'y alla pas de main morte. Tout de suite sans même esquisser le moindre mouvement il relâcha toute la puissance qu'il avait acquis ou fil des trois dernières années sous les yeux horrifiées de tout le monde présent. Le feu qu'il dégageait était si puissant qu'il empli l'arène au complet et roussir les sourcils et moustache des messieurs et fondre les habits de ces dames. Puis tout d'un coup il stoppa tout, regarda son score et sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'estrade, on aurait dit que tout le monde avait été figé dans le temps, personne ne bougeait la bouche grande ouverte devant le score qui s'affichait. 70 001, le deuxième meilleur score jamais inscrit dans cette épreuve, lorsque Natsu sortit, les jumeaux n'essayèrent même pas de cacher à qu'elle point ils étaient terrifié.

Wolfeim : Si jeune et si puissant…

Jura : C'est… impossible. D'où lui vient cette puissance.

Makarov : D'un endroit dont vous ne voulez jamais entendre parler.

Wolfeim : Makarov, explique-toi.

Makarov : Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est un secret de la plus haute importance, je ne veux donc ici que les membres du conseil ainsi que les mages saints.

Makarov prononça cette phrase en tournant son regard vers la grenouille qui s'empressa de s'éclipser.

Makarov : Bien… En revenant de son voyage, Natsu me révéla quelque chose qu'il y avait découvert. Vous avez dû le voir, Natsu n'est pas un humain comme les autres, pas comme les dieux d'Ishgar comme vous Maitre Wolfeim qui sont considéré comme des dieux, non la puissance de Natsu lui vient de l'obscurité bien malgré lui…

Wolfeim : Comment ça?

Makarov : Natsu est un démon issu du livre de Zeref, plus précisément le démon E.N.D…

Toutes les personnes présentes : QUOI?!

Wolfeim : Comment est-ce possible! Pourquoi n'est-t 'il pas enfermé?!

Makarov : Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, il semble toujours croire qu'il n'as jamais vécu avant d'être recueilli par son père Igneel et pour la deuxième question, pourquoi le faire? Pensez-vous qu'il soit méchant?

Jura : Non. Je connais Natsu et je sais qu'il ne l'est pas.

Wolfeim : (Soupir) Bon d'accord, à demain la journée à été longue…

Membre du conseil : Mais il n'est que midi?

Wolfeim : Je m'en fou.


	19. Chapter 19

POV'S Normal

De retour à l'hôtel, Gildarts, le Maitre et Mest discute dans le salon de leur suite. Natsu lui, a mangé tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, y compris le feu dans la cheminé et était allé se promener, pour visiter (visiter quoi je ne sais pas, mais ça lui permet de réfléchir). Makarov semble encore impressionner de la prestation de Natsu plus tôt et de à quelle point il est devenu fort. Gildarts lui est le seul des trois qui ne semble nullement puisqu'il connaissait déjà la force de Natsu, l'ayant affronté quelques jours plus tôt.

Makarov : Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire…

Mest : Moi non plus, je pense que je vais en faire des cauchemars, tout ce feu, et toute cette chaleur qui déferlaient dans l'arène!

Gildarts : Je pense que vous en faites tout un plat, oui il est fort, mais de là à faire des cauchemars, souvenez-vous que c'est encore le Natsu que l'on connaissait. Il n'est pas dangereux pour nous, pour nos deux concurrents, les jumeaux c'est une autre histoire…

Mest : C'est vrai que je ne voudrais pas être à l'heure place.

TOC TOC TOC

Makarov : Entré.

TOC TOC TOC

Makarov : Entré!

TOC TOC TOC

Soudain un énorme point défonça la porte devant le visage horrifié de l'homme grenouille qui frappait à la porte.

Makarov : J'ai dit entré…

Grenouille : Dé… Désoler de vous dérangez mais je suis envoyé par le conseil pour convoquez messire Gildarts et Messire Natsu à la cérémonie de remise de titre de mage saint.

Mest : Hein déjà?

Grenouille : Oui, il semblerait que les opposants de messire Gildarts et Natsu aient déclaré forfait et soient rentré chez eux après avoir appris que la prochaine épreuve était un combat. Je pense que messire Natsu leur a fait peur…

Gildarts : Alors c'est tout, on passe directement à la cérémonie et après on rentre chez nous?

Grenouille : Le conseil ne voit pas de raison de faire durer votre séjour plus longtemps, donc oui.

Gildarts : C'est décevant…

Grenouille : Bon, trêve de bavardage, voici les vêtements que vous devrez porter durant la cérémonie.

La grenouille remis alors deux manteaux l'un était blanc et ressemblait à un mélange du manteau de Makarov avec la fourrure le symbole des mages saint et le manteau normal de Gildarts, long et possédant un collet passant sur les côtés et à l'arrière du coup. Il semblait évident que l'autre était destiné à Natsu.

Makarov : Excusez-moi, pourquoi le manteau de Natsu est-il noir alors tous les manteaux de mages saints sont blancs?

En effet le deuxième manteau était d'un noir très foncé, c'était un très long manteau qui descendait jusqu'au cheville et qui possédait une très grande capuche, deux épaulette qui semblait être en fer et de longue manches possédant des sorte de protection en fer sur les avants bras qui recouvrait la main jusqu'au début des doigts. Le symbole des mages saints se trouvait sur la poitrine à gauche et en gros sur le dos.

Grenouille : Je ne sais pas pourquoi le manteau de messire Natsu est noir, tout ce que je sais c'est que messire Wolfeim as dit qu'il conviendrait mieux au ''statut'' de messire Natsu.

Mest : Son statut?

En entendant ces mots, Makarov blêmit ce demandant si il ne parlait pas du fait que Natsu était un démon, si le conseil le révélait, Natsu serait probablement en danger.

Grenouille : Je n'en sais pas plus. Je dois partir, présenter vous demain à 3h30 au QG du conseil et porter ces manteaux, c'est un ordre direct de messire Wolfeim.

Sur ce la grenouille sortit de la chambre d'un pas ferme comme si de rien était et partie en enjambant la porte défoncé, laissant trois mages avec un grand point d'interrogation au milieu du visage.

POV'S Normal

Dans la chambre des filles, au petit matin, il semble que la confusion règne tout autant. Alors que Wendy avait encore écouté au porte et entendu la conversation ce déroulant dans la chambre un peu plus loin la veille, elle essayait de d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris avec difficulté.

Wendy : Hum… Je pense qu'ils ont parlé de cérémonie, puis de forfait… Et la grenouille leur a remis des manteaux dont un noir, et Natsu à une statue?

Happy : Ils vont construire une statue de Natsu? C'est génial!

Carla : Je pense qu'il parlait plus d'un statut comme un titre…

Happy : Ils vont construire un statut pour Natsu? C'est trop génial!

Carla : Baka…

Happy : Méchante…

Lisanna : Mais pourquoi il parlerait d'un statut spécial pour Natsu, peut-être qu'il va devenir un dieu d'ishgar!

Levy : Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a que 4 dieu d'ishgar et ils sont tous encore vivant. Et puis même les dieux d'ishgar ont un manteau blanc.

Lisanna : Ah…

Mirajane : Au fait les filles est ce que vous avez vu lucy et Asari?

Levy : Asari est partie visité avec Natsu et lucy je ne sais pas… Pourquoi?

Mirajane : Et bien si on veut aller à la cérémonie demain on devrait se préparer.

Levy : Tu sais on a pas besoin de si bien se préparer… C'est juste une cérémonie formelle du conseil…

Mirajane : Oui, mais j'ai organisé un bal après.

Toutes les filles présentent sauf Cana et Mirajane : Tu as quoi!?

Mirajane : J'en ai parlé avec les membres du conseil et ils pensent que c'est une bonne idée, et tous les habitants ont été invités. Allez les filles s'il vous plait!

Cana : Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée les filles vous devriez vous préparer.

Levy : Oui, mais Mirajane me fait peur quand elle doit nous ''préparer''…

Lisanna : Toi tu es chanceuse, Mirajane n'a jamais eu la chance de te ''préparer''…

Mirajane : En parlant de ça cette fois Cana toi aussi tu vas venir et je vais ''m'occuper'' de toi.

Cana : Compte le dessus…

Mirajane transformé en Satan soul : Tu disais?

Cana : Oui… Oui madame. (Chuchote) Je déteste quand elle fait ça…

Mirajane : Bon alors commençons, on n'a pas toutes la journée, alors qui passe la première?

Toutes les filles reculèrent d'un pas sauf une nouvelle arrivante qui avait eu tout juste le temps d'entendre la conversation.

Asari : Moi je veux bien…

Mirajane : Asari? Tu es revenu?

Levy : Es-tu folle?!

Asari : Oui, Mest est venu nous chercher moi et Natsu et nous a expliquer la situation. Et non je ne crois pas être folle pourquoi?

Levy : Pour rien… Alors Natsu est de retour à sa chambre?

Asari : Je ne sais pas, Mest est repartie tout de suite après nous avoir demandé de revenir et Natsu à senti quelque chose alors il l'a suivi, je ne sais exactement quoi…

Lisanna : Oh non! Si ça se trouve il est en danger et nous devons aller le sauver!

Levy : Hum… C'est quand même devenu un des dix mages saints… Je pense qu'il peut s'occuper de lui-même…

Lisanna : Je dois quand même aller le voir!

Mirajane : Et pourquoi irais-tu retrouver Natsu seule en ville alors que lui aussi est seul…

Lisanna (rougit) : Je ne vois pas de raisons spéciales, juste comme ça pour rien…

Happy : C'est beau l'amourrrr! (avouez que vous l'avez lu avec sa voix ^-^)

Lisanna : Happy t'es trognon quand tu dis ça! (le prend dans ses bras et le sert fort… très fort)

Happy : Lisanna… Tu me fais mal (étouffe)

Mirajane : Bon trêve de bavardages, Asari vient ici que je m'occupe de toi.

POV'S Natsu

Je me sens un peu mal d'avoir menti à Asari à propos de l'odeur que ''j'ai senti'', mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul… Pour réfléchir (OMG Natsu réfléchis!) à tout ce qui est arrivé depuis trois ans… Avec ma nouvelle puissance j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne sera pareil… Je me demande aussi comment j'ai fait pour devenir aussi fort. Bien sûr je me suis entrainé comme un forcené tous les jours, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple… Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis un démon, ce qui me fait penser que je ne devrais pas en parlé aux autres… Avec tous les problèmes que le livre d'E.N.D nous a posé, mon livre, je ne pense pas que les autres de la guilde vont le voir d'un bon œil… Surtout Gray qui s'est juré de tuer E.N.D, j'aurais peur qu'il pette un câble en l'apprenant.

Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit parce que je suis E.N.D, même si l'apprendre a peut-être contribué un petit peu, ce n'est pas la raison principale… La raison qui m'arrangerait serait que je sois partie à la base pour vaincre Gildarts… Mais c'est faux, je suis partie parce que je me sentais responsable de la disparition de Lucy, et encore aujourd'hui je n'ai toujours pas oublié le sentiment de culpabilité qui semble me suivre et me chuchoter à l'oreille que c'est ma faute. Lucy à subit des épreuves horribles par ma faute, et lorsque je l'ai enfin retrouvé elle me détestait… En même temps je la comprends, comment ne pas détester un lâche comme moi, alors que j'aurais dû l'aider ou au moins essayer, je suis partie en me disant t que lorsque je serais revenu tout serais revenu à la normal.

Alors que je descendais la rue remplie de feuille morte, signale que l'automne tirais déjà à sa fin, je remarque des petits flocons blancs qui commencent à virevolter dans les airs, lorsque je suis sortie, avec Asari elle m'a obligé à mettre au moins un petit manteau qu'elle avait choisis dans les vêtements que je possède. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais cette veste, c'est Lucy qui me l'a donné pour noël i ans. Mon souffle créé de petit nuage blanc lorsque je respire par la bouche, j'ai toujours aimé le froid… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais j'aime le froid parce que c'est différent de ce que je connais et c'est un sentiment bizarre puisque je suis un mage de feu. Je ne pense que Gray aussi à toujours aimer la chaleur cuisante de l'été… Parce que c'est toujours en été que la glace est apprécié à sa juste valeur et l'hiver ou l'on apprécie le plus un bon feu…

?: Regarde maman! C'est lui le mage super puissant dont je te parlais! Il est super fort! Et en plus il fait du feu avec ses mains et il est super vite! C'est lui le plus fort!

Maman : Eh bien, tu as l'air de beaucoup l'admirer ;)

Petit garçons : Oui c'est lui mon héro!

Maman : Est-ce que tu veux aller le voir?

Petit garçons : Hum… Je suis trop timide…

Maman : Alors je vais y aller avec toi.

Petit garçons : Ouiiii!

Alors que j'entends la conversation, je me surprends à sourire, ça fait longtemps que ça m'est arrivé… Jamais personne ne m'avait vu comme un héros plutôt qu'une machine de destruction… Natsu la Salamandre, démon créé par Zeref, ami des enfants, ce serait un bon titre. Alors que je me replongeais dans mes pensées, le petit garçon tire sur la manche de ma veste. Je me retourne vers lui et il me demande en regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt le bout de ses chaussures :

Petit garçons : Hum… Excusez-moi monsieur le mages Natsu, mais est ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe?

Il me tend alors un bout de papier et un crayon, devant cela je le regarde avec le plus beau sourire que je puis trouver et alors que je réfléchis je lève les yeux vers l'étale d'un marchand contenant pleins d'objets magiques. Une sorte de Lacrima attire alors mon attention.

Natsu : Attend un peu, j'ai encore mieux pour toi… ;)

Je me dirige alors vers le marchand et lui achète la lacrima sous les yeux curieux du petit garçon et de sa mère qui se tient derrière lui. Alors je me retourne vers lui avec la lacrima au creux de ma main. Je lui demande alors de regardé attentivement la lacrima dans laquelle j'emprisonne une petite flamme dansante. Le petit garçon ouvre alors de grand yeux étonner lorsque je lui signe la lacrima contenant la flamme de la salamandre, je pense que je n'ai jamais vu de visages aussi heureux que le siens.

POV'S Lucy

Il fait vraiment froid dehors… Tellement froid que le petit étang dans le parc ou je me trouve est en train de geler, c'est drôle de voir les poissons doucement ce préparer à passer l'hiver en hibernation (oui les poissons hibernent, j'ai vérifié.), je devrais sans doutes rentrer à l'hôtel, je suis frigorifier et des flocons commencent à tomber. Je me lève du banc de parc où je mettais assis, et je commence à marcher. Les rues sont remplies de marchands, de touristes, et d'habitants même à cette période de l'année. Les odeurs des restaurants emplissent les rues alors que le boulanger enfourne une nouvelle tourné de pains, on peut entendre les hommes chanter des airs joyeux et festifs dans les tavernes et les enfants courir un peu partout. Soudain loin devant moi j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux roses qui m'est atrocement familière, c'est bien ce que je crois, je peux apercevoir Natsu qui marche la tête basse, il porte la veste que je lui ai acheté… Je dois dire qu'elle lui fait vraiment bien. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je me demande à quoi il pense. Les flocons qui tournois dans l'air ne semble pas l'importuner, pas plus que le froid, dès qu'un flocon touche ses cheveux, il fond immédiatement si bien qu'il se retrouve avec les cheveux et le visage pleins d'eau. Alors que j'observais son visage, je remarque un sourire ce dessiner sur ses lèvres, ce sourire que je connais que trop bien, un gamin s'approche de lui et bien malgré moi je m'approche aussi pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent :

Petit garçons : Hum… Excusez-moi monsieur le mages Natsu, mais est ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe?

Natsu : Attend un peu, j'ai encore mieux pour toi… ;)

Alors que Natsu, remet la petite lacrima contenant la flamme je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi devant le geste si gentil de Natsu… Alors que le petit garçon reprenais sa route, Natsu lui se tournait pour lui aussi continuer la sienne, mais c'est à moment qu'il tomba face à face avec moi. Son expression ce figea en un masque de surprise totale, je devais être aussi surprise que lui, car je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger ou réfléchir les seuls sons que je pu faire sortir de ma bouche furent :

Lucy : Il… Il faut qu'on parle.

Alors je retournais et marchais en prenant pour acquis que Natsu me suivait, je ne savais pas où je me dirigeais, ni si je pourrais revenir sur mes pas par la suite pour retourner à l'hôtel, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, la seule chose qui m'importait était Natsu qui me suivait docilement pour l'instant. Je bifurquai soudainement dans une petite ruelle sombre avec comme population; une poubelle, et deux ou trois oiseaux qui avaient faire leur nids à cette endroit.

À ce moment-là tout ce déroula très vite, je n'eus même pas connaissance de ce que je faisais avant de l'avoir fait. Je me retournais soudainement face à Natsu qui se trouvait a quelque centimètres de moi, je saisis son coup et pressa mes lèvres d'un coup sur les siennes. Je pensais qu'il allait me repousser, mais au contraire, il referma ses bras sur moi et m'embrassa en retour. Ses lèvres étaient chaude et il avait une odeur de feu dans la cheminé, après plusieurs minutes nous fumes (fumes/feu dans la cheminé, vous avez compris? ;) :p) obligé de nous séparer par manque d'air, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais j'adorer ça…

 **Message de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde! :D Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai été confronté au fait que je ne savais plus du tout ou ce dirigeais mon histoire, je suis conscients que lors des premiers chapitres, je pouvais en sortir 1 ou 2 par semaines mais avec le début des cours et mon magnifique syndrome de la page blanche je n'ai pas eu ce loisir. ^-^

J'espère qu'a date l'histoire l'histoire vous plait, si oui n'hésitez pas à faire un petit rêviez et même si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez me donner vos commentaire, je suis toujours ouvert au commentaire **constructif**.

J'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fic, c'est une schoolfic, les premiers chapitres devraient sortir d'ici quelques semaines, si vous êtes abonné à mes fics elle devrait être assez facile à trouver sinon elle s'appelle : Le nouveau Rebel.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne rentré en retard et a plus tard!

Tchow! ) :D


	20. Chapter 20

POV'S Lucy

Ça doit faire plusieurs heure que je suis couché sur mon lit et que je regarde le plafond, je n'arrive pas à me sortir le visage de Natsu de la tête. Après que je l'ai embrassé, j'étais tellement gêné que je suis partie en courant les joues en feu, le laissant seul debout dans la ruelle, pleins de petits flocons virevoltant autour de lui. Je ne me suis même pas retourné pour le regarder, mais je savais qu'il se tenant la, et qu'il me regardait m'enfuir vers l'hôtel où se trouve la pièce dans laquelle je me suis enfermé sans même dire un mot à l'autre fille qui me demandait ou j'étais passé, je ne leur jetais même pas un regard et me dirigeais rapidement vers ma chambre. Je me tourne vers l'horloge posé sur ma table de chevet; 2h.

TOC TOC TOC

Mirajane : Aller Lucy, sors de là, dans une heure et demie on doit se rendre au QG du conseil pour la cérémonie et le bal…

La cérémonie? Le bal? Natsu ne m'a rien dis de tout ça… Bon c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup laissé parler mais quand même pourquoi un bal?

Je me lève et me regarde dans la glace alors que j'essaie de faire partir le rouge qui me vient aux joues à chaque fois que je pense à Natsu et au deux baisés que nous avons partagés. Je me dirige vers la porte et ouvre, Mirajane se tient là avec une robe courte rose, le haut de la robe se termine en dos-un, et le bas qui m'arriverait sans doutes aux genoux lui était fait de pleins de plis qui rendait la robe absolument magnifique, elle possédait aussi un ruban noir qui faisait le tour de la taille.

Toutes les filles m'attendaient là, leurs robes déjà enfilé, il n'y avait que moi qui n'étais pas prête.

Mirajane : Tiens enfile ça et dépêche-toi! On aurait aussi besoin de ton esprit, cancer le coiffeur…

Lucy : D'accord!

Levy : Est-ce que ça va Lucy?

Lucy : Oui pourquoi?

Levy : tu es toutes rouge et tu à l'air plus heureux que depuis que tu es revenu…

Je porte tout de suite les mains à mes joues pour constater qu'elles sont brulantes, je dois être rouge comme une tomate… Soudain Cana s'avance vers moi me prend les épaules avec son bras et dis tout haut :

Cana : Lucy? Faisais-tu quelque chose de spécial dans cette chambre? (regard qui sous-entend pleins de choses)

Lucy : Quoi? NON!

Happy : Lucy tu nous caches des choses!

Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre et ressortais quelque seconde plus tard après mettre changé. J'appelais cancer qui nous coiffait toutes en trois coups de ciseau et ensuite nous partions pour la cérémonie, on pouvait voir toutes les têtes ce retourner sur notre passage, c'est sûr qu'avec Mira, Erza, Asari et moi, notre petit groupe ne manquait pas de beauté, bien sur beaucoup se demandait pourquoi nous étions habillé comme ça à 3h de après-midi, mais quand même c'était plutôt drôle…

Je me demande si Natsu sera là… Mais non attend c'est ça cérémonie, bien sûr qu'il sera là que je suis idiote! Je me demande ce qu'il va porter au bal, je suis sûr qu'il sera craquant.

Happy : Lucy, tu rougis encore?

Lucy : Hein? Oh non…

Je porte encore mes mains à mes joues, c'est tellement embarrassant, pourquoi je pense comme ça? Non je ne l'aime pas je lui en veux encore. IL NE SUFFIRA PAS QU'Il SOIT SUPER BEAU ET MUSCLÉ POUR QUE JE LUI PARDONNE!

Lisanna : Je me demande ce que Natsu va porter au bal…? Oh mon dieu peut être qu'il va m'inviter à danser!

Je suis jalouse d'entendre Lisanna dire ça, elle était la meilleur amie de Natsu lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et même un petit peu plus que des amis puisqu'ils avaient conclus qu'ils allaient se marier plus tard… Et plus tard je dirais que c'est maintenant, peut être que si je continue à m'éloigner de Natsu il va aller voir ailleurs!? Non. Ça me ferait trop mal. Je me sens prise entre deux sentiments, il m'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'en fasse encore plus.

Alors que les autres discutaient entre elle, je réfléchis à ce que je ressens pour Natsu… C'est bizarre, je lui en veux mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui…

Erza : Lucy?

Lucy : Hein? Heu oui?

Erza : On est arrivé…

Lucy : Déjà?

Erza : Oui les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur…

Lucy : Bon alors qu'attendons-nous?

Erza : Attend, il faut que l'on parle.

Lucy : De quoi veux-tu parler?

Erza : Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas…?

Lucy : Comment tu sais ça?

Erza : Au fil du temps j'ai finis par comprendre que lorsque ton visage passe de très sérieux à un sourire et que tes joues devienne rouge pour aucune raison tu penses à lui…

Lucy : Ça parait autant que ça?

Erza : Plus que tu penses… ;) et sinon comment ça va toi et lui?

Lucy : Et bi… Non en fait je ne sais pas…

Erza : Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Lucy : Oui mais…

Erza : Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Lucy : C'est que… Je lui en veux tellement, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je ressens…

Erza : Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il ressent?

Lucy : je ne sais pas… Je ne me suis jamais posé la question…

Erza : C'est peut ça le problème ;)

Erza avait dit ça en se dirigeant à l'intérieur, me laissant encore plus confuse qu'avant sur le pas de la porte. Lorsque je me décidas enfin à entrer, un des employés du conseil m'indiqua la direction d'une grande salle où était disposé plusieurs rangées de chaises faisant toutes face à une scène, plusieurs groupes de mages d'autres guildes ainsi que des membres important du pays ainsi que les 10 mages saints discutaient un peu partout. Je repérai très vite Erza et les autres membres de la guilde présents et me dirigeait vers eux. Du coin de l'œil je pu apercevoir Natsu qui discutait avec maitre Makarov, Wolfeim le président du conseil, Gildarts et Mest. Son visage était grave, il prenait cette cérémonie très au sérieux. À 3h30 tapantes, la cérémonie commença, Gildarts et Natsu grimpèrent sur la scène et se placèrent cote à cote. Maitre Makarov désigner pour être leur témoin parmi les 10 mages sacrés se tenait derrière eux. Wolfeim quand à lui se tenait au côté de deux grenouilles qui semblaient tenir deux vêtements avec les plus grandes précautions. Alors que Wolfeim récitait le discours habituelle pour une cérémonie pareille, mon attention ce détourna lentement du petit personnage pour se tourner vers Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent? Facile à dire… Ses pensées semblent vouloir se détacher de la cérémonie alors qu'il essai de son mieux de rester concentré. Il porte une chemise grise ainsi que son habituelle écharpe que Igneel lui a donné, il porte aussi un pantalon noir qui lui descends jusqu'à la chaussure. Lorsque Wolfeim termine son discours, il donne alors le titre de mage saint à Gildarts et un deux vêtements que les grenouilles tenait lui est remis, le manteau est blanc comme la couleur des mages saints. Puis vient le tour de Natsu.

Wolfeim : Natsu Dragneel, veuillez-vous avancez.

Natsu ne s'avance un peu pas sans lâcher le fond de la salle des yeux. Il se trouve maintenant au côté de Wolfeim qui lui est tourné vers Natsu.

Wolfeim : Mr. Dragneel, considérant la puissance dont vous avez fait preuve ainsi que la nature de votre personne, le conseil ainsi que les mages sacrés ont décidé de vous accorder un titre spécial.

Des murmures de surprise commencèrent à circuler alentour de moi, alors que les mages et citoyens présent commençaient à poser des questions. Alors Wolfeim fit signe à la deuxième grenouille de lui remettre le deuxième vêtement. Noir celui-là, alors que la grenouille aidait un Natsu au visage pensif, à mettre le manteau, Wolfeim continua son discours.

Wolfeim : Natsu Dragneel, j'ai l'honneur et l'immense privilège de vous remettre le titre de Mage saint ainsi que le titre de Démon d'Ishgar. Vous faisant ainsi l'égal d'Un dieux d'Ishgar.

À ces mots, toutes la foules entra en effervescence, tout le monde criait des questions alors qu'ils regardaient tous le président du conseil qui restait calme malgré tout ce qui n'était pas le cas de Natsu dont le visage était devenu blanc comme neige, soudain une question fusa plus forte que les autres.

?: QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE NATSU?

On put voir de la peur à l'état pure se glisser dans les yeux de Natsu, alors qu'il se tournait vers la personne qui avait posé la question. Gray ce tenait au-devant de la foule le visage sévère scrutant Natsu, la foule au grand complet s'était tu. Natsu avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il semblait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Gray le sache. Il est tellement séduisant comme ça…

Makarov : Le titre qui a été remis à Natsu, lui a été remis pour cause de son impressionnante puissance qui lui permettrait de rivaliser avec Wolfeim ici présent qui est le deuxième au classement des mages du continent. Le titre de Dieux d'Ishgar aurait pu lui être remis, mais les dieux d'Ishgar sont tous des mages possédant une très grande expérience ainsi qu'un âge dit, avancé. Natsu étant le plus jeunes des mages sacrés, le conseil lui a trouvé un autre titre…

L'explication de maitre Makarov sembla satisfaire la foule alors que Natsu se détendit enfin. Gray lui aussi sembla convaincu par l'histoire de maitre Makarov.

Après cet incident, la cérémonie suivi son cour et Natsu repris sa place auprès de Gildarts, son nouveau manteau de mages saints, celui noir, et son expression grave sur le visage.

Lucy : Il est trop craquant lorsqu'il est comme ça…

Asari : Tu as dit quelque chose Lucy?

Lucy : NON NON! (Chuchote) je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait entendre…

Oh mon dieu, c'était proche, il va falloir que je me pratique à garder mes pensées des pensées… Bon le nain à enfin terminer son discours, on dirait que ça fait des heures qu'il parle… Je lève les yeux vers la grande horloge se trouvant dans la salle, 6h30… Ça fait vraiment des heures qu'il parle! Oh moins je pense qu'il a fini, sur le côté de la salle, deux portes donnant sur une autre salle plus grandes souvent. On dirait que le bal va commencer…


	21. Chapter 21

POV'S Lucy

La salle de bal était immense, ça m'étonne un peu que le conseil ait une aussi grande salle dans son QG, mais en même temps le QG est tellement immense qu'ils peuvent bien se permettre d'en avoir une pour les occasions spéciales, la salle est richement décoré avec des tables disposé en cercle alentour de ce qui doit être la piste de danse. Plusieurs grandes tables se trouvent sur le côté de la salle avec plusieurs dizaines de plats disposés sur celles-ci. Déjà plusieurs goinfre que je connais que trop bien s'approche des tables et commence à manger, par contre j'avoue que je suis étonné par certains… Comme deux chasseurs de dragons ainsi qu'un chasseur de démon, discutant dans un coin de la salle, Natsu n'avait toujours pas l'air remis de son nouveau titre, Gajeel lui regardait dans la direction de Levy qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et Gray lui essayait de rester habillé… Le seul qui avait l'air de s'amuser pour l'instant c'est Gildarts qui est toujours trop content de passer du temps avec sa fille… Alors que je discutais avec Mirajane, Erza et Levy, je remarque happy se jeter dans les bras de Natsu et se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines. Natsu qui sourit à présent dit quelque chose à Happy puis les deux se dirige tout sourire vers le pauvre buffet sans défenses… Les musiciens se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce sur une petite scène commencèrent à jouer une musique douce pour mettre un petit peu d'ambiance, Levy se dirigea vers Gadjeel qui accepta à compte cœur de danser avec elle, se méritant les moqueries de Natsu et Gray, Gray fut le deuxième qui étonnement accepta de danser avec Jubia, on aurait dit une soirée ou c'est les filles qui invite les garçons. Il ne restait plus donc que jeune homme aux cheveux roses attablés au buffet, même Luxus avait été forcé d'aller danser avec Mirajane, au grand désespoir de Macao et Wakaba, qui avaient tout de même trouvé une cavalière. Happy lui était allé voir Carla qui avait finalement accepté de danser avec lui devant son insistance.

Asari elle avait été parlé avec ``le garçon trop craquant qui se trouve seul avec son chat dans son coin``. Elle parlait évidemment de Rogue de saberthoot qui avait été invité lui aussi et qui ne voulait absolument pas attiré l'attention sur lui… Il porte bien sa magie en tout cas… Ils font tout de même un drôle de duo Soudain alors que je passais mon regard sur l'assemblé je remarquai Natsu qui regardait directement dans ma direction maintenant. À ce moment je sentie que mes joues devenaient toutes rouges alors que je détournais le regard, alors que lui semblais amusé de me voir agir comme ça… Je tentais de l'ignorer, de le trouver ridicule et pathétique, mais rien affaire j'avais juste envie d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Non pas question que j'aille le voir pour danser avec lui, il ne mérite pas ça.

Alors que je regardais vers la piste de danse en faisant comme si je ne le voyais pas du coin de mon œil, il se leva et commença à marcher dans ma direction. Oh mon dieu, il vient par ici! Qu'est-ce que je fais!? Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai du mal à respirer qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

*TOUM TOUM*

Il s'approche encore plus, en plus il est super beau habillé comme ça! Ila grandi depuis 3 ans, et il est plus musclé…

*TOUM TOUM*

3 ans, rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'a fait Lucy, tu ne l'aimes pas tu le déteste, tu lui en veux.

*TOUM TOUM*

Alors qu'il arrivait à côté de moi, je suis sûr qu'il peut entendre mon cœur battre tellement j'ai le trac.

?: Natsu! Aller viens on va danser!

Natsu : Hein heu… Je ne peux pas maintenant liss.

Lisanna : Mais oui c'est ça baka (rire niais) aller viens!

Je sentis un pincement au cœur lorsque je constatais que Natsu s'en allait sur la piste de danse avec Lisanna qui le tirait par la main, je me rends compte que mon orgueil vient de me faire perdre une chance d'être avec Natsu… Je regarde impuissante Natsu et Lisanna danser, le premier sans grand entrain et la deuxième elle avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se colle sur Natsu. Derrière eux je remarque un drôle de personnage portant les couleurs du conseil qui se trouve en grande conversation avec Wolfeim le président du conseil. L'homme se trouve de dos je ne peux donc pas voir son visage, mais Wolfeim, une fois leur conversation terminé, congédie l'homme qui en se retournant m'aperçois, fais un sourire arrogant et se dirige vers moi. Soudainement, je reconnais cet homme, cet homme qui fut mon geôlier pendant près de deux ans et qui est aussi responsable de mon titre de mage de rang S, Le maire de Vallévert…

Le maire : Bien le bonsoir madame (sourire charmeur)

Lucy : Mr Le maire. Que faites-vous ici? Que voulez-vous.? Pourquoi vous portez les habits du conseil?

Mon ton est dur, froid, cassant et mon expression faciale l'est tout autant.

Le maire : Que voilà un bien triste accueil, vous pouvez m'appeler Korin en passant. Et pour vous répondre, je fais mon travail.

Lucy : Vous travaillez pour le conseil? C'est le conseil qui a tout manigancé?!

Korin : Ciel non! S'il fallait que le conseil ai vent de mes petites expériences je serais probablement l'homme le plus recherché d'Ishgar…

Lucy : Alors qu'est ce qui m'empêche de tout leur raconter sur vous?

Korin : Vous n'en ferez rien Miss. Heartfillia. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la puissance que je possède, aucun endroit sur Ishgar ne serait assez reculé pour vous cacher de moi s'il vous venait l'idée de tout raconter. Et ne penser pas que votre petit démon d'Ishgar pourrait vous protéger.

Lucy: Vous saurez que je n'ai aucun besoin de ça protection. Je bien assez forte pour me défendre toute seule.

Korin: Certe vous êtes puissante, mais je ne compterais pas trop sur ça si j'étais vous...

Son expression menaçante me fit comprendre qu'il ne bluffait pas. Je jetais un regard vers Natsu qui avait remarqué l'homme discutant avec moi et qui regardait vers moi avec le regard qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Soudainement Korin se radouci et un regard retrouve son chemin sur son visage alors qu'il me tant une rose qu'il a sorti de je ne sais ou, qu'il me salue et continue son chemin vers la sortie. Je jette immédiatement la rose sur le sol redoutant qu'elle contienne du poison ou un autre piège, alors que je me remettais de cette conversation et me dirigeais vers le buffet pour me prendre quelque chose à boire je senti une voix m'interpeler derrière moi…

?: Hey blondie!

Lucy : Blondie?

Je me retourne et tombe face à face avec Sting tout sourire, pas un sourire arrogant cette fois on dirait, un sourire sincère, un sourire de chasseur de dragon.

Sting : Ça va?

Lucy : Oui pourquoi…

Sting : Tu es toute pale…

Lucy : Ah c'est rien t'inquiètes

Sting : D'accord… Alors je me demandais si…

Lucy : Si…?

Sting : Si tu voulais…

Je jette un regard vers Natsu qui n'a pas encore remarqué Sting me parlant, il était toujours collé sur Lisanna ce qui me rendit un peu triste. Je me retournai vers Sting et lui dis :

Lucy : je veux bien danser avec toi Sting…

Sting : Sérieux? C'est juste que je trouvais que tu avais l'air triste toutes seules et je trouvais dommage qu'un aussi beau visage comme le tient se retrouve seul sans un visage aussi beau que le miens pour lui tenir compagnie ;)

Ce qu'il peut être arrogant… Mais bon sur le coup je me contente de rire à cette plaisanterie. Je lui prends alors la main et me dirige vers la piste de danse, cette fois le regard que Natsu nous jette est noir, limite meurtrier, mais je m'en fou, il peut être jaloux si il veut, j'ai l'intention de profiter de ma soirée. La soirée se déroula assez rapidement et j'en appris beaucoup sur Sting qui à mon grand étonnement n'était pas celui que je pensais, il n'essaya pas de m'embrasser ou de faires un truc du genre et au contraire j'appris qu'il désirait plutôt s'excuser personnellement pour le comportement que l'équipe de Saberthoot avait eu envers moi lors des jeux inter-magiques d'i ans. Il dit aussi qu'il avait appris pour ma ''disparition'' et il me demanda si je m'en remettais. Je lui donnais une réponse toutes faites avec un sourire forcé, bien sur que je ne vais pas bien et que je ne m'en suis pas encore remis, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis faible et vulnérable... Finalement à la fin de la soirée il me proposa de me reconduire à mon hôtel, offre que je déclinais sous prétexte de vouloir prendre une marche.

L'atmosphère était froid cette nuit là, un petit vent frisquet coulait sur mon visage et ébouriffais mes cheveux, mes pas me menais je ne sais où, tout ce que je faisais c'est marché en observant les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Je me dirigeais vers un parc pour pouvoir m'assoir sur un des nombreux bancs que l'on pouvait y trouver. Je commençais à avoir froid, puisque la petite robe que je portais ne me procurait pas énormément de chaleur, et ce fut encore pire une fois assise sur un banc de parc. J'allais me geler les fesses si je restais assise trop longtemps là dans la neige mais ça me faisait du bien de juste m'assoir et d'observer ce qui se passait sans vraiment avoir à réagir.

Après plusieurs minutes, malgré toute ma bonne volonté pour ne penser à rien, les mots de Korin me revenait en tête, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mon coeur me disait que je devais en parler au conseil et au mages saints, mais j'était absolument terrifier, c'est lui qui m'avais rendu aussi forte que je le suis maintenant alors pourquoi aurait-t'il peur de moi?...

Alors que je frissonnais de peur juste à l'idée qu'il essaie à nouveau de me faire du mal, j'entendis deux personnes qui discutait quelques mètres derrière moi, je ne pouvais pas les voir à cause des buissons et des arbres qui me cachait la vu, mais je pouvais tout de même reconnaitre leurs voix. Je décida de m'approcher pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient et confirmer mes soupçons.

Ce que je découvris en apercevant les deux personnes qui discutaient en marchant dans le parc me fit sourire, c'était Gajeel et Levy qui marchaient main dans la main et discutant de tout et de rien, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, j'aperçus Gajeel doucement prendre Levy dans ses bras et la serré fort contre lui, ils sont tellement mignon touts les deux que l'on ne peut pas être triste en les regardants. Je partis sans faire de bruits pour ne pas les déranger et continua ma marche dans le parc, j'entendais plusieurs autres voix de personnes prenant une marche ou simplement apercevais des jeunes couples se tenant mains dans la mains. Lorsque je me retrouvais au bout de l'aller menant à la sortie du parc, j'entendis le clocher de la ville sonner minuit! Je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passer et je réalisais que j'étais frigorifié. Je me mis à marcher vers la sortie d'un pas rapide pour me rendre à l'hotel, mais j'aperçus un nouveau duo entrer dans le parc, et celui là ne me fit pas, mais pas du tout chaud au coeur.

Lisanna toujours accroché au bras de Natsu, l'entrainait vers le parc en lui répétant qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose, elle portait le manteau de Natsu qui avait du lui donner pour la protéger du froid. Natsu, lui, n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux d'être là, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, je dirais qu'il avait l'air heureux d'être avec Lisanna... Je ne pouvait pas entendre de quoi il parlait mais Lisanna n'arrêtait pas de rire pour rien et de se coller sur Natsu, les deux petits tourtereaux ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué alors je me contentais de rester debout immobile au milieu du chemin et de les observer...

Je me tenais là immobile, les cheveux détrempé à cause de la neige, frissonante à cause du froid, le rubans rose dans mes cheveux était tombé à cause du vent et mes cheveux coiffés en pleins de boucles blondes reposait sur mes épaules nu. Mes yeux était vides devant la vision de Natsu aussi près de Lisanna qui se serrait contre lui.

Soudain, Mes yeux s'agrandir horrifier! Lisanna, qui semblais vouloir attirer l,attention de Natsu dans leurs conversation, ce trouvait maintenant pendu à ses lèvres. Une larmes se mit à couler sur ma joue alors que je faisais demie tour pour courir le plus loins possible.

POV'S Natsu

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Lisanna me tirait par le bras, je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène et je m'en fou sincèrement... Je ne semble pas avoir une quelconque chance de retrouver la liberté de mon bras qu'elle tient dans un étaux de fer. Elle se retourne de temps en temps pour me sourire et me dire quelque chose, je lui souris et lui répond gentiment en m'efforçant de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle me dit. Sans que je le veuille, l'image de Lucy dansant avec Sting me revient en tête, oui je suis jaloux, oui ça me dérange, et oui j'ai peur qu'elle puisse tomber en amour avec un autre homme.

Soudain Lisanna s'arrête nettes devant un large portail, je lève les yeux et lis le nom d'un parc que je ne fais même pas l'effort de retenir. Lisanna me dit alors tout sourire qu'elle veut me montrer quelques choses et me tire plus fort par le bras, je ne l'écoute encore qu'a moitié, quelque chose me tracasse, l'homme avec qui Lucy parlait au début de la fête. Je ne le connais pas, mais elle semblait bien le connaitre. Il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant, mais cela n'empêchait pas Lucy d'avoir l'air anxieuse en sa présence...

Lisanna: Natsu? Ça va? j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas...

Natsu: Hein? Heu désoler je faisais juste penser à l'homme avec qui Lucy parlait au début de la fête...

Lisanna: Oh mais arrêtes de penser à elle pendant 2 minutes! Moi je suis là et je ne t'ignores pas!

Natsu: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

Lisanna: Non mais c'est pas vrai, il faut que je te fasse une dessin?!

Soudain Lisanna m'agrippa solidement par mon écharpe et m'embrassa passionnément, c'était la deuxième fille qui m'embrassais en deux jours alors sur le coup je ne sus pas vraiment comment réagir, mais après quelques secondes je repoussais doucement mais fermement Lisanna qui semblait offusqué que je ne réponde pas à son étreinte... Elle semblait vouloir commencer à me crier dessus ou à pleurer, peut être les deux en mêmes temps... Mais à ce moment là j'entendis quelqu'un s'éloigner en courant.

Lorsque je me retournais, je pus apercevoir une fille au cheveux blonds portant une petite robe rose courir à en perdre haleine vers l'autre bout du parc. Je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne qui courrait, c'était Lucy! ELLE AVAIT DU VOIR LISANNA M'EMBRASSÉ! Je dois la rattraper pour lui expliquer que c'est un malentendu!

Je m'élançait dans la direction de Lucy, mais une main me reteint et me tira fermement, dans l'autre direction! C'est Lisanna qui me tirait en me répétant que j'étais bien mieux avec elle et que je devrais oublier Lucy... ÇA PAS QUESTION! Je me libérais de la main qui me retenait et courrais du plus vites que je pus.

POV'S Lucy

Je m'arrêtais enfin de courir, à bout de souffle, les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues rouges de colère. Je finis par m'arrêter complètement, restant debout, sur place, le visage tourné vers le ciel et la poitrine secoué de hoquets de plus en plus fort alors que j'essayait d'arrêter de pleurer. Le sentiment que je ressentais à ce moment là était pire que tout ceux que j'avais pu ressentir dans ma vie. Je me sentais tellement trahis, que à ce moment là je n'était pas sur de pouvoir faire confiance ou aimer à nouveau.

Bientôt j'entendis des pas approchés derrière moi. Je savais que c'était Natsu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que cela me dérangeais et qu'il comptait vraiment pour moi... Je pouvait sentir qu'il s'approchait de moi, il se tenait tout près, si près qu'il tendit alors sa main pour me toucher l'épaule.

Lucy: Ne me touche pas.

Natsu: Lucy...?

Lucy: Ne t'approches pas de moi!

Je me retrouvais à nouveau secoué de soubresauts alors que je pleurais de plus belle, il tenta alors de me prendre dans ses bras, je le repoussai alors avec violence, le faisant reculer de quelques pas...

Natsu: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Lucy: AH OUI! ET QU'EST CE QUE C'EST? DE QUEL DROITS JOUE TU AVEC MES SENTIMENTS COMME ÇA!

À partir de ce moment là, je ne réfléchissais plus... Je voulais simplement le faire souffrir comme il me faisait souffrir... Je ne fit pas appelle à mes esprits, je ne le frappais pas avec mes points, j'utilisais un moyen encore plus efficace. Une lumière doré se mit à illuminer les chose au alentours de moi alors que les astres me prêtais doucement leur puissance.

Lucy: URANO METRIA! (Urano metria, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas est l'un des sorts les plus puissants utilisé par les constelationnistes, à la base, Lucy avait besoin de géminé pour y faire appelle, mais avec la puissance qu'elle possède présentement elle n'a pas besoin de son aide)

Une explosion retentissante secoua la terre et fit disparaitre Natsu sous un nuage de fumé. Ma nouvelle puissance multiplié par les sentiments forts que je ressentais créa une frappe beaucoup plus fortes que prévu. Lorsque la fumé se dissipa, je vis Natsu toujours debout, le bras ayant arrêter la salve, levé, du sang dégoulinait de sa main et souillait la neige à ses pieds.

Natsu: Jouer avec tes sentiments? Tu trouves que je joue avec tes sentiments? Cela fait des semaines que je me sens comme la pire des merdes pour t'avoir laissé tomber, et au moment où je te revois enfin, tu me dis que tu me déteste, pour ensuite m'embrasser quelques jours plus tard et le lendemain aller danser juste sous mes yeux avec un autre garçons! Et tu trouves que je joue avec tes sentiments?! Ah et pour ton information, c'est Lisanna qui m'a embrassé et non le contraire. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et personnes d'autres...

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: S'il te plait Lucy, peut tu faire deux choses pour moi...

Lucy: Oui...?

Natsu: Dis moi la vérité sur ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Lucy: Baka! T'es vraiment pas une lumière toi! C'est évident que je suis amoureuse de toi!

Natsu: Sérieux!? :D (Sourire de trois kilomètres)

Lucy: Mais oui baka! Et...? C'est quoi la deuxième chose que tu veux que je fasse?

Natsu: Ne plus jamais me balancer une attaque comme ça! Ça fait un mal de chien!

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire à pleins poumons en entendant ça, je souriais enfin, comme si ces dernières années n'avaient jamais exister, comme si l'on pouvait tout recommencer à zéro! Non... Pas à zéro, parce que Natsu m'aimait et je le savais, et je l'aimais et il le savait. Sur le coup de l'émotion, je fis la seule chose qui me semblait logique. Je m'avançât vers Natsu et l'embrassai avec fougue, il me répondit en m'embrassant en retour et en me tenant plus fort dans ses bras. Alors que nos lèvres dansaient ensembles, je commençait à entendre les gens qui s'était massé autour de nous à notre insu, commencer à applaudir. Nous nous séparèrent en remarquant cela et je pu reconnaitre plusieurs membres de la guilde qui nous regardaient tous sourire. Je me retournais vers Natsu qui me regardait lui aussi avec un sourire de plusieurs kilomètre, un de ceux que j'aime tant et qui me manquais tant.

Hello guys! :) Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin de cette aventure puisque nos deux personnages devront affronté d'autres épreuves pour enfin vivre en paix! :DD Ce chapitre fut l'un des plus dures à écrire, mais aussi l'un des plus plaisant à écrire! "-" alors j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!

Je vous rappelle de ne pas hésiter à laisser des reviews contenant vos commentaires, vos prévisions ou idées pour la suite ou bien des commentaires haineux :'D (même si vous le faites, tout ce que cela fait c'est améliorer les stats de la fis alors je vous en remercie :p)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et bonne fin de semaine ;) :)))

CactusKilla


	22. Chapter 22

Désolé, désolé, désolé! Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais puisque l'on entre dans la deuxième partie, je voulais sur de bien savoir ce qui allait se passer (excuse bidon)… Bah en fait je n'ai quasiment plus de temps avec mon emploi à temps partielle et l'école donc j'essayais d'écrire quand j'en avais l'occasion… Alors donc bienvenue dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire! ENJOY!

POV's Normal

 **Partie 2 Intro**

La nouvelle du nouveau couple se répandit comme les feuilles aux vents et bientôt tout le monde de Fiore fut au courant, faisant des heureux parmi l'entourage de nos deux tourtereaux, et des moins heureux parmi les fans des deux très séduisants mages. En général, tout allait bien, rien ne semblait vouloir troubler le bonheur des jeunes amoureux et tout le monde s'en réjouissait. La vie avait repris son cours normal, à la différence que maintenant le trio; Natsu, Lucy, happy, n'accomplissait maintenant que des missions de rangs S et des missions qui n'avait pas été accompli depuis 5-10 ans. La seul chose qui avait changé, c'était que maintenant, au lieu de se battre contre lui, les mages noirs déguerpissait tous en voyant le manteau de Natsu et son écharpe, qu'il portait partout où il allait. C'était comme ça marque de commerce… Avec le fait de tout détruire tout le temps… Mais bon, tout allait pour le mieux et tout le monde était heureux. À part peut-être Lisanna…

POV's Lucy

Je sors doucement de mes rêves alors que les rayons du soleil percent aux travers de mes rideaux, je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et je commence à identifier ce qui se trouve alentour de moi. Je souris en sentant des cheveux roses effleurer ma joue et le doux son d'un train qui passe justement sous ma fenêtre… Ah ben non, c'est juste Natsu

Lucy : (chuchote) Natsu…

Natsu : … (Continue à dormir)

Lucy : Naaaatsuuu?

Natsu : …

Lucy : NATSU RÉVEILLE TOI!

Happy : HA! Qu'est quia!? Qu'est ce qui se passe!?

Lucy : Oh, désolé Happy, Natsu ronflais alors je voulais le réveiller doucement… (Sourire innocent)

Happy : Mes pauvres petites oreilles…

Natsu : …

Lucy : Et il dort encore? Tsss… Incorrigible.

Je m'extirpais du lit et me glissais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide (30 minutes) en ensuite je fis un brin de toilettes (15 minutes), pour ensuite m'habiller, (30 minutes (elle porte quasiment toujours les mêmes vêtements, mais cette fois c'est l'hiver, alors elle doit CHOISIR autre chose…)) elle choisit un pull vert ainsi que des pantalons bruns pales.

Happy : Où tu vas Lucy?

Lucy : Je vais rejoindre les autres à la guilde, tu peux te rendormir Happy ;)

Happy : Ah d'accord, c'est parfait pour moi! (recommence direct à ronfler)

Lucy : Irrécupérable…

POV'S Normal

Lucy se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine, elle prit son petit déjeuner s'attendant à voir descendre Natsu, attiré par la nourriture comme d'habitude, mais cette fois non, il devait être franchement épuisé de leur mission de la veille. Alors elle décida de laisser un mot sur la table lui disant qu'elle s'était rendue à la guilde. Elle mit ensuite son manteau et sortit dehors. Dès l'instant où elle sortit, elle fut saisit par le froid et commença déjà à frotter ses mains ganté pour les réchauffer. Son souffle créait des petits nuages blancs dans l'air qui s'empressait de disparaitre. Elle commença à marcher, alors que ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige, cela faisait déjà un bon bout de chemin de fait lorsqu'elle invoqua Plou, son esprit céleste. Et comme à son habitude elle marchait sur le muret bordant le canal, alors que comme d'habitude, tout le monde qu'elle croisait la mettait en garde de ''faire attention de ne pas tomber ma petite Lucy'', mais bon comme à son habitude, elle répondait en rigolant et continuait son chemin. Elle pouvait quasiment voir la guilde déjà et elle parlait alors avec Plou sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lucy perdit pied sur une mince couche de glace qu'elle n'avait pas aperçus et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne tomba pas du bon côté du muret…

POV'S Lucy

Ce fut comme si tout arrivait au ralenti… Je voyais doucement le haut du muret s'éloigner de moi, Plou qui se penchait sur le bord du muret avec un regard inquiet, je me sentais descendre vers le sol, mais il n'arriva jamais, simplement un froid intense qui se rassemblait alentour de moi et m'engourdissait lentement, ma vue se troublait j'entendais vaguement un bourdonnement dans ma tête puis plus rien, je pouvais à peine apercevoir le trou que j'avais créé dans la glace et les rayons de soleil qui se rendait encore à moi… Soudain, quelque chose d'autre tomba dans l'eau avec moi, est ce que plou venait vraiment de sauter pour essayer de me sauver!? Non, c'était beaucoup plus gros que Plou… Je commençais à perdre connaissance à cause du froid et je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon souffle, mes poumons me brulaient et je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de respirer. Puis plus rien. Ça fait bizarre la mort… Le sentiment de ne plus existé de plus jamais pour voir rien faire, juste de disparaitre…

POV'S Normal

La guilde était plutôt calme ce matin-là, puisque la plupart des membres les plus bruyants étaient parties en mission ou tout simplement pas encore arrivés. Seuls quelques personne se trouvait dans la guilde et discutait tranquillement. Asari, Cana et Wendy se trouvait au bar avec Mirajane et prenaient leurs petits déjeuner tranquillement en discutant.

Mirajane : Hey j'ai appris que tu avais joins l'équipe Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy Asari! :D

Asari : Oui, c'est vrai

Wendy : C'est une idée de Natsu et tout le monde est vraiment content

Mirajane : Je suis vraiment contente pour toi :D

Soudainement, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et laissèrent passer un jeune homme musclé qui semblait complètement hors d'haleine. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient détrempés. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds portant l'insigne de Fairy Tail sur sa main, mais ce qui horrifia tout le monde de la guilde fut ce qu'il hurla en entrant dans la guilde :

?: À L'AIDE QUELQU'UN! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, SON CŒUR NE BAS PLUS!


	23. Chapter 23

POV'S Normal

?: À L'AIDE QUELQU'UN! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, SON CŒUR NE BAS PLUS!

Il y eut un silence de 2 secondes, tout le monde trop surpris par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. C'est aussi ce moment que choisit finalement Wendy pour s'activer.

Wendy : Elfman tu me l'amène en haut! Grey va me chercher une bassine d'eau froide! Mira, des couvertures!

5 minutes après, tout le monde se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie sauf le jeune homme toujours détrempé qui s'était assis sur une chaise et regardait avec inquiétude l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie. Ses cheveux dégoutaient encore et il grelottait, ses lèvres étaient également bleues et il semblait faire de l'hypothermie. Soudain, Maitre Makarov sauta sur sa table et s'assit sur le rebord de la table, face à l'escalier en lui tendant une serviette.

?: Me… Merci.

Makarov : Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, c'est plutôt le contraire… Elle serait morte si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé et amené aussi rapidement…

?: Ah, ouais sans doutes…

Makarov : As-tu un nom jeune homme?

?: Karim…

Makarov : Enchanté Karim, je suis Makarov le Maitre de Fairy Tail.

Un silence confortable s'installa ensuite alors que Karim réfléchissait.

Makarov : Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mage, alors pourquoi venir à Fairy Tail directement?

Karim : Et bien j'ai vu la marque de Fairy Tail sur la main de Lucy et au contraire, je suis un mage…

Makarov : Ah bon et chercherais tu à entrer chez Fairy Tail?

Karim : Hum oui…

Makarov : Et quelle magie maitrises-tu?

Karim : Négamagie

Makarov : Ah oui? Impressionnant je dois dire.

Karim : Et pourquoi?

Makarov : J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette magie, mais je n'avais jamais vu de Négamage de mes propres yeux…

Karim : Si vous le dites…

Makarov : Ah et je me demandais aussi comment tu connaissais Lucy, car tu n'étais pas là par hasard pour la sauver?

Karim : Comment savez-vous que…?

Makarov : Tu l'as appelé par son nom sans que personne ici ne te l'ai dit tout à l'heure…

À ce moment, Wendy força tout le monde à sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, elle referma la porte et elle resta fermée près de deux heures. Alors tous les membres présents retournèrent à leurs activités, y compris Makarov, en oubliant presque la présence du jeune homme habillé en noir qui sirotait tranquillement un café, sa serviette plié et déposé sur la chaise à côté de lui, mais c'était sans compter sur Cana qui avec son habituelle tact et son barrit de bière quotidien.

Cana : Heyyyyyyy, salut beau gosse ;)

Karim : Hum salut… (Rougit)

Cana : Alors comme ça c'est toi qui as sauvé notre Lucy? Moi j'aime beaucoup les héros ;)

Karim : Ouais hum… excuse moi je vais aller voir au bar...

Alors qu'il c'était enfin assis, Mirajane s'approcha de lui avec son sourire et enthousiasme naturel et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire en lui souriant, et il lui rendit son sourire puisque le contraire était impossible avec Mira. ;)

Karim : Rien ça va j'ai déjà un café merci.

Mirajane : D'accord mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit fait le moi savoir.

Karim : D'accord, je m'en souviendrai pour le temps que je resterai ici?

Mirajane : Tu comptes rester ici?

Karim : Et bien, au moins jusqu'à ce que Lucy se réveille…

Mirajane : Mais tu es un mage?

Karim : hum oui pourquoi?

Mirajane : Donc tu n'as pas l'intention d'intégrer la guilde?

Karim : Je sais pas trop si je peux…

Mirajane : Donc tu comptes partir?

Karim : Je n'ai pas dit ça. (se reprit-il)

Mirajane : Donc tu vas rejoindre la guilde?

Karim : Je sais plus… Je suis plus sur de comprendre…

Erza : Laisse lui une chance Mira… Si tu continues comme ça on va se retrouver avec une deuxième personne dans les pommes… Au lieu de lui donner des maux de têtes tu pourrais nous présenter.

Mirajane : Ah heu ouioui… Bon alors ça c'est Erza, ça c'est ma sœur Lisanna, ça c'est Cana, ça c'est Asari, et moi je m'appelle Mirajane, toi c'est quoi ton nom?

Karim : Karim

Asari : C'est joli

Karim : merci

Une fois les présentations faites, Karim passa deux heures à répondre aux questions des membres de la guilde, s'efforçant de garder le sourire et grandissant en assurance au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Après une heure, les mages commencèrent à s'intéresser plus à sa magie.

Grey : Alors tu peux effacer la magie? On dirait la magie du mec du conseil qu'on avait combattu i an…

Karim : Ah bon, je ne savais pas que certaines autres personnes possédaient ma magie…

Grey : Bon alors tu nous fais une démonstration ;)

Sur ce il fit apparaitre un petit oiseau de glace qui se mit à marcher sur la table autour de laquelle tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Alors Karim tendit la main et toucha l'oiseau d'un doigt, il s'effaça instantanément comme les mages l'avaient prévus…

Karim : mais ce n'est pas tout…

Il tendit alors l'autre main et un nouvel oiseau se forma sur la table. Devant l'émerveillement de toute la guilde. Il leur expliqua alors que sa main gauche lui permettait de lancer des sorts de base de Négamage, c'est-à-dire effacer n'importe quelle magie considérant le niveau qu'il avait atteint. Par contre, sa main droite quant à elle, lui permettait d'utiliser une forme perdue de Négamagie, qui lui permettait de copier quasiment tous les sorts effacé, mais seulement une fois, il ne s'appropriait pas la magie. Et il y avait certains sorts trop compliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas copier… C'est alors que s'ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie sur une Wendy toute souriante.

Wendy : Elle va bien, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes maintenant que son corps à retrouver une température normale.

Karim : Est-ce que je peux aller la voir?

Wendy : Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas maintenant qu'elle n'est plus en danger ;)

Karim : D'accord merci

Il monta rapidement à l'étage et entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle était encore inconsciente alors il prit une chaise et s'assit en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Au même moment, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, mais cette fois pour laisser passer un garçon aux cheveux roses, au long manteau noir et à l'écharpe blanche.

Natsu : Salut tout le monde!

La guilde : Non mais tu pourrais faire attention à la porte!

Natsu : ouais ouais c'est ça…

Natsu promena son regard sur tout le monde et ensuite avec un point d'interrogation à la place du visage demanda :

Natsu : Elle est où Luce?

Mira : En haut à l'infirmerie, elle est tombé dans le canal et…

Natsu : QUOI?!

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter ce que Mirajane avait à dire ensuite et se mit directement à courir vers l'infirmerie, ouvrant (défonçant plutôt…) pour une deuxième fois une porte avec fracas, il ne remarqua même pas le jeune homme assit au chevet de Lucy et se dirigea directement vers elle.

Natsu : Oh mon dieu Lucy… Ça va? Répond moi s'il te plait!

Karim : Elle est encore inconsciente tu sais… Mais sa vie n'est plus en danger…

Natsu : Hein? T'es qui toi?

Karim : Seulement celui qui lui a sauvé la vie… Toi tu dois être un de ses amis…

Natsu : Hum son petit-ami en fait…

Karim : Ça j'en doute fort…

Natsu : Pourquoi ça? Et DEQUOI JE ME MÊLE EN PASSANT!

Karim : Et bien parce que c'est moi le fiancé de Lucy Heartfillia.

 **BOOOOM That cliffhanger!** **Ahahah hello guys, donc voilà pour se 23** **ème** **chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. En tout cas je tenais à grandement vous remercier, car on vient d'atteindre les 6000 views sur cette fic et ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour certain mais pour moi ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que vous continuez à lire ma fic même après tout ce temps. Donc je tenais à remercier ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et à souhaiter la bienvenu aux moins ancien ;)**

 **Ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

What's up guys! Je suis de retour pour un 24ème chapitre! Et je tenais à vous remercier de continuer à lire mes conneries ;) c'est vraiment important pour moi et je vous remercie vraiment vraiment fort!

Remarque : Quand j'écris, j'écoute de la musique mais puisque la plupart de mes chansons sont du métal ou du hard rock (oui je suis un métalleux même si j'ai pas l'air :p) et je pense que ça peut se refléter des fois sur la façons donc j'écris avec le sentiment que ça me donne :D

POV'S Normal

Karim : Et bien parce que c'est moi le fiancé de Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu : Ahahahahahaha ouais je ne crois pas non.

Karim : C'est pas comme si t'avais vraiment le choix barbe à papa…

Natsu : Tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire la barbe a papa!

Lucy : Hmmm….

Avant que Natsu ai le temps d'ajouter Karim a la famille des grands brulés, Lucy émergea doucement de l'inconscience alors que Natsu s'élançait vers sa bien-aimé.

Natsu : Oh mon dieu Lucy ça va?!

Lucy : Humm oui je crois, je me sens bizarre et j'ai la peau qui picote…

Natsu : T'es tombé dans le canal alors tu faisais de l'hypo-je-sais-pas-quoi… Mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Lucy : ahah je m'excuse j'ai glissé…

Karim : Une chance que j'étais la…

Lucy : Hein qui a dit ça?

Finalement Lucy s'assit sur son lit et tourna la tête vers l'homme se tenant dans le coin de la pièce. Son visage s'illumina quand elle reconnut son ancien ami d'enfance.

Lucy : Karim! Oh mon dieu c'est toi? :D

Karim : Ouais c'est bien moi ;)

Natsu : Alors tu le connais vraiment… (regard boudeur)

Lucy : Bah oui pourquoi…?

Natsu : Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il dit…

Lucy : Quoi?! De quoi tu parles Natsu?

Lucy se lève et s'approche de Natsu.

Karim : Et bien il semble que tu ailles oublié de lui dire que tu es ma fiancé ;)

Lucy : Tu lui as pas parlé de cette conneries la?! (Lucy kick!)

Natsu : Conneries?

Lucy : Pff nos parents nous ont fiancés quand on était petits et il n'arrêtait pas de le dire à tout le monde pour m'énerver et me faire ''une blague''

Natsu : quoi…?

Karim : Hahahahahahahahahahahaha vous auriez dû voir vos visage :'D

Lucy : Humf… Toujours aussi mature à ce que je vois… (Sourire en coin)

Karim : Toujours ;)

Après une petite conversation de retrouvaille remplis de complicité et de sourire, ce qui n'échappait pas à Natsu, les deux finirent par sortir et s'assirent a une table pour parler tandis que Natsu allait s'assoir au bar…

POV'S Normal (Bar)

Mirajane : Salut Natsu, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

Natsu : Hmm…

Mirajane : Ça va?

Natsu : Boff (regarde du coin de l'œil vers Lucy)

Mirajane : Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Natsu : Hum non rien ce n'est pas grave (sourire de 3km fake)

Mirajane : D'accord (se doute de rien) alors c'est qui ce Karim?

Natsu : Humf c'est l'ami d'enfance de Lucy et son fiancé…

Toutes les personnes alentours : SON QUOI?!

(silence dans la guilde)

Natsu : Chuuut! Non mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi? Ce n'est pas vraiment son fiancé, ça veut dire que dalle… C'était une affaire entre leurs parents…

Mirajane : Alors ça change rien pour Lucy et toi en?

Natsu : Hum ouais je crois… (Autre regard en coin vers Lucy)

POV'S Normal (table de Lucy)

Lucy : Je suis si contente de te revoir! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais içi?

Karim : Et bien j'avais décidé de commencer une carrière de Mage et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais joins Fairy Tail alors j'ai décidé de venir voir puisque je ne connais rien d'autre au monde magique… Je mis connais seulement en finance grâce à mon père ;)

Lucy : Ahahaha je comprends :D alors ça veut dire que tu veux joindre la guilde?

Karim : Je crois bien que oui

Lucy : C'est génial! Comme ça on va pouvoir faire des missions ensembles :D Vite il faut qu'on aille voir le maitre pour que tu rejoignes la guilde!

Karim : Tout de suite?

Lucy : mais oui baka et ensuite je vais te présenter à la bande.

Lucy le prit par la main et le traina devant le maitre qui accepta sans problème qu'il rejoigne la guilde se disant que c'était un bon garçon. Ensuite elle le traina vers le bar et s'assit sur les genoux à Natsu alors qu'elle présentait Karim a tout le monde. A ce moment la Natsu avait retrouvé son sourire et était content pour Lucy puisqu'elle avait l'air heureuse de revoir son ami. Ensuite après avoir passé plusieurs heures a parlé les amis sortirent de la guilde et retournèrent à leur résidence respective, Karim dans un hôtel. Une fois arrivé a la maison il était déjà 22 heures alors Happy vola directement vers le lit se roula en boule et s'endormit aussitôt.

Natsu : hey Lucy?

Lucy : oui?

Natsu : Demain je vais avec Grey, Erza et Asari sur une mission du conseil, on doit traquer un démon, mission de Rang SS, ça te dit de venir?

Lucy : hum pas demain je pense que je vais prendre une mission avec Karim puisqu'il ne sait pas encore vraiment comment faire…

Natsu : ah…

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Natsu : Non rien… (Se couche dans le lit après avoir enlevé son manteau et sa veste)

Lucy : Je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas…

Natsu : C'est rien je te dis.

Lucy : Serait tu jaloux…? (sourire taquin)

Natsu : Moi? Non.

Lucy : Moi je pense que oui ;)

Natsu : Pff…

Lucy : Natsu est jaloux! (saute sur le lit et se colle sur lui)

Natsu : Mais non je suis pas jaloux voyons!

Lucy : Humf… Pas obligé de crier. (se retourne et boude)

Natsu : Oh excuse moi lucy, je voulais pas être méchant…

Lucy : (se retourne et tire la langue)

Natsu plus rapide qu'elle se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle passait ses bras autours de son cou. Ils s'endormirent ainsi collé l'un sur l'autre.

Le lendemain, Natsu était convaincu que tout allait bien aller, il devait faire confiance à Lucy, et puis elle lui faisait confiance avec Asari même si ils étaient devenus très proches. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble en se rendirent ensuite à la guilde main dans la main. Une fois à la guilde, Grey, Asari et Erza l'attendait déjà, tous leurs bagages près. Alors ils s'embrassèrent et Lucy entra dans la guilde pour aller rejoindre Karim.

Lucy : Bon matin!

Karim : Hey! :D

Lucy : Alors près pour ta première mission?

Karim : Yep

Lucy : Ahah j'espère pour toi que tu es devenu un puissant mage parce que moi je suis mage de rang S!

Karim : C'est quoi un mage de rang S?

Lucy : Ah ouais j'oubliais… Bon je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as à savoir du monde magique en chemin… ;)

Karim : On part tout de suite?

Lucy : Non, on va choisir la mission d'abord! :D


	25. Chapter 25

POV'S Normal

Le lendemain soir à la guilde, le groupe de Natsu est déjà de retour de leur mission. La guilde est pleine à cette heure peu tardive et on peut facilement entendre le brouhaha de la guilde même deux rues plus loin. Erza et Natsu sont assis au bar, Erza avec sa sorte préféré de gâteau et Natsu avec une belle assiette de steak, Grey lui était encore partit chercher ces vêtements qu'il avait ''perdu'' en entrant dans la guilde.

Mirajane : Alors Natsu, la quête c'est bien passé?

Natsu (bouche pleine) : Ouais, chuper! Mais ch'était trop fachile avec les pouvoirs de demonchlayer de Grey…

Mirajane : Ah je vois

Natsu : Luchy n'est pas encore rentrée?

Mirajane : Non pas encore, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder

Au moment où Mirajane terminait sa phrase, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent discrètement pour laisser entrer deux jeunes adultes riant aux éclats, peu importe de quoi ils parlaient, Lucy avait l'air de trouvé ça hilarant. Les deux amis s'approchèrent du bar, et Lucy s'assit juste à côté de Natsu et se commandât un simple jus de fruit. Mirajane leur demanda comment la quête s'était passé et ils parlèrent pour encore quelques heures. Puis Lucy, qui se sentait fatigué décida de rentrer à la maison et de se couché, suivit de Happy. Les trois amis restant (mira, Natsu et karim) rejoint par Asari, qui revenait de sa mission avec Wendy et Cana, continuèrent de parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Finalement, vers 1 heures du matin, puisque tout le monde était déjà partit, tous ceux restant décidèrent qu'il était assez tard. L'hôtel de Karim était près de l'appartement que Natsu, Lucy et Happy partageaient, Natsu et Karim marchèrent un petit peu ensemble en parlant de leur magie respective, alors que les sujets de conversations s'enchainaient, le sujet finit par tombé sur Lucy.

Karim : Ouais, t'es vraiment chanceux d'être avec une fille comme Lucy…

Natsu : Ouais je sais, c'est vraiment une fille parfaite

Karim : Je pensais la même chose quand j'étais petit…

Natsu : J'ai une question Karim…

Karim : Quoi…?

Natsu : Tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai?

Karim : …

Natsu : C'est ce que je pensais. Mais fais une croix la dessus mon gars, je ne peux pas te laisser venir foutre en l'air son bonheur.

Karim : Son bonheur? Et si elle pouvait être plus heureuse avec moi?

Natsu : Joues pas à ça avec moi.

Karim : Sinon quoi?

Natsu : Tiens-toi loin de Lucy d'accord.

Après ces mots lourds de menace, Natsu s'éloigna rapidement en direction de son appartement en relevant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent d'hiver. Karim lui resta derrière lui un moment à le regarder s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin, avant de rajouter pour lui-même.

Karim : Compte le dessus barbe à papa.

POV'S Normal (Appartement de Lucy)

Au matin, Natsu se réveilla seul dans le lit, sur la table à manger, il y avait une note à coté d'une assiette d'œuf avec du bacon. : «Je suis parti à la guilde déjà gros paresseux ;) rejoins nous quand tu es réveillé »

Natsu : Nous? Huh d'accord…

Natsu pris son petit déjeuner, mis sa veste et son manteau de mage saint et se rendit à la guilde en repensant à sa conversation d'hier soir. Nous? Il savait maintenant qui était probablement le nous et son air se durcit alors qu'il entrait dans la guilde. En entrant, il vit Lucy, assise à une table avec Karim et ils riaient encore tous les deux à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… Natsu s'approcha tranquillement et ensuite toucha l'épaule de Lucy qui se retourna et lui sourit puis afficha un air confus devant son visage dur.

Natsu : je peux te parler?

Lucy : Oui vas-y?

Natsu : Hum pas ici… (Regard vers Karim)

Il prit Lucy pars la main et l'éloigna de Karim pour ensuite lui faire part de ses craintes. Ce à quoi elle rit en premier lieu puis sembla prendre un petit peu plus au sérieux, devant le sérieux de Natsu.

Lucy : T'es pas sérieux? Karim est mon ami d'enfance, c'est du passé notre histoire, je suis avec toi maintenant ;)

Natsu : Ouais mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit hier.

Lucy : C'était tard hier, tu l'as peut être rêvé, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai…

Natsu : Parce que tu crois que je mens?

Lucy : Non je n'ai pas dit ça.

Natsu : Je ne lui fais simplement pas confiance.

Lucy : Et bien moi je lui fais confiance et je te donne ma parole, ça devrait te suffire non?

Natsu : Non pas vraiment…

Lucy : Maintenant c'est moi que tu traites de menteuse.

Et leur discussion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que finalement, ce qui devait arriver arrive.

Lucy : ET BIEN SI IL TE DÉRANGE AUTANT T'AS QU'A L'IGNORER!

Natsu : ALORS QU'Il CONTINUE À TE TOURNER AUTOUR?! ON DIRAIT QUASIMENT QUE TU AIMES ÇA!

Lucy : C'EST MON AMI NATSU, RENTRE ÇA DANS TA TÊTE! TU SAIS QUOI, ON T'ATTENDAIT POUR PARTIR SUR UNE MISSION, TOI, MOI, ASARI, KARIM, GREY ET ERZA, MAIS SI TU LE PRENDS COMME ÇA TU FERAIS MIEUX DE NE PAS VENIR!

Natsu : Quoi…?

Lucy : TU M'AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU! VA T'EN, JE T'AI ASSEZ VU POUR AUJOURD'HUI.

Sur ces mots, le visage de Natsu, s'effondra, son regard devin triste et toutes traces de colère le quitta. La guilde était devenue très silencieuse avec cette engueulade et tout le monde regardait avec étonnement tour à tour les deux amoureux.

Natsu : Si c'est ce que tu veux… Viens Happy, on s'en va…

Doucement, Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde, ouvrit la porte et sortit, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'engueulait avec Lucy dans toutes ça vie, et il avait le même sentiment de tristesse pure que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, encore, il se rendit à son ancienne maison, qui était en piteux état depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas aller… L'intérieur était encore en bon état si l'on excluait la poussière qui si était accumulé… Il commença à faire le ménage avec Happy puis une fois qu'ils eurent terminé il s'assit sur le divan avec Happy sur ses genoux.

Happy : Natsu, pourquoi on est revenu ici?

Natsu : Parce que Lucy ne veut plus me voir pour aujourd'hui alors je vais rester içi jusqu'à ce que les choses se calme… Toi tu peux encore retourner la voir si tu veux Happy, ce serait correct.

Happy : Je préfère rester avec toi pour l'instant

Natsu : hey Happy, ça te dirait qu'on aille pêcher ;) ça fait longtemps :D

Happy : Aye sir!


	26. Chapter 26

What's up guys! C'est encore moi et ouais ;) j'ai vraiment été productif cette semaine c'est génial! bon alors voici le chapitre 26 il est un peu plus long que les deux précédent et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ;)

Remarque: Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps, j'avais parlé de commencer une autre fiction, et chaque fois que je vois mon document incomplet du chapitre 1 sur ma clé, je me dis que je devrais le continuer alors peut-être bientôt qui sait ;)

POV'S Normal

14 jours passèrent sans que personne d'autre que Mira ne voit Natsu, puisqu'elle allait encore lui porté les missions du conseil. Toutes la guilde commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter même si Mira essayait de les rassurées. Sauf Lucy, qui elle faisait bien à semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter… Mais bien sûr en dedans elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsu n'était pas encore venu s'excuser, pensant que la faute était sur lui, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il attendait en fait qu'elle lui pardonne sans vouloir la brusqué… Mira était la seule à être allé le voir accompagné d'Asari à son ancienne maison qu'il avait entièrement rénové durant les 14 jours, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il n'avait pas l'air si triste, seulement mélancolique et il savait que Lucy allait lui pardonner bientôt. La maison était devenue magnifique en seulement quelque jour, avec tout l'argent des missions de rang S, SS et plus, il avait facilement pu payer les matériaux et les ouvriers qui l'aidaient. C'est assez facile pour un mage saint de trouver des ouvriers en général. Pour faire simple, la façade était maintenant en blocs de pierre poli, le toit en tuile poli grise foncé, les carreaux des fenêtres avait été changé, et tout le parterre avait été refait par un paysagiste mage qui l'avait fait gratuitement selon la ''personnalité sauvage de Natsu'' comme il disait. Bien sûr ça fait bizarre de voir Natsu dans une maison comme ça, mais cette maison lui rappelle tellement de souvenir qu'il lui doit au moins cela, et il aime bien l'intérieur aussi qui fait propre et naturel. Derrière sa maison, il avait maintenant un cercle de 5000p carrés qui lui servait de terrain d'entrainement, Freed était venu poser un enchantement immense avec Luxus pour empêcher que la forêt prenne feu par accident et c'était plutôt efficace. C'est là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Happy, depuis la fin des rénovations. Ça puissance avait un peu augmenté, rien de significatif, ce qui était différent, c'était ces yeux, ils étaient devenu beaucoup plus dure, comme si en seulement 14 jours, il avait pris énormément de maturité, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire, simplement que maintenant on aurait dit que Natsu réfléchissait! :o Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé aussi, et maintenant il arrivait à se battre parfaitement sans que son manteau ne le gêne, il avait même acquis une parfaite résistance au feu à force d'être avec Natsu.

Mirajane : Hey Natsu!

Natsu : Oh salut Mira

Mirajane comme à son habitude était venu porter son courrier à Natsu, qui arrivait toujours à la guilde ainsi que panier rempli de nourriture et de poisson pour Happy. Elle c'était vraiment fait un devoir d'aider Natsu et de remettre en marche le Nalu don elle rêvait tant ;)

Natsu : On peut entrer à l'intérieur si tu veux.

Mirajane : Avec plaisir

Une fois à l'intérieur, Natsu pris la pile de lettres que Mira lui tendait et les examina avec attention, il prenait vraiment son rôle de mage saint au sérieux. Puis il les déposa avec le reste des enveloppes auquel il se faisait un devoir de répondre et d'accomplir les missions.

Mirajane : Alors… ça va?

Natsu : Ouais ça va je m'ennuie un peu de temps en temps quand Happy va voir Lucy, mais sinon ça va.

Mirajane : Ah… Tu sais, tu peux revenir à la guilde, je sais que Lucy n'est plus fâché contre toi, tu manques à tout le monde et ça fait bizarre pour tout le monde que tu ne sois pas la…

Natsu : Je sais bien, je pensais justement y retourné demain, et Lucy pourrait revenir ici avec moi comme ça elle n'aurait plus à payer son loyer! :D

Mirajane : c'est une très bonne idée Natsu pour l'instant je t'ai apporté un panier avec la même chose que d'habitude

Natsu : Merci Mira, t'es trop gentille… ;)

Mira : Oh c'est rien

Après qu'elle ce fut assuré que tout allait bien pour Natsu, Mira retourna à la guilde pour reprendre son travail de Barmaid. Natsu lui prit la journée pour classer les requêtes lui étant adressé et les mis par ordre d'importance ou d'urgence. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il passa du temps dehors avec Happy au soleil et une fois qu'il se fut couché, il décida d'en faire de même. Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux petites heures du matin, pris un gros petit déjeuner et partit en direction de la guilde avec Happy, qui était tellement heureux que Natsu se réconcilie avec Lucy. Sur le chemin, les gens le reconnaissait et lui adressait des salutations respectueuse, depuis qu'il était mage saint, les gens le traitais avec autant d'admiration qu'avant, ce qu'il y avait en plus c'était un respect solennel. Alors qu'il traversait le marché et achetait un poisson à Happy qui a toujours faim pour un poisson, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Lisanna, son ami d'enfance qui l'aperçut lui aussi et s'empressa d'aller le voir.

Lisanna : Natsu! :D ça fait longtemps!

Natsu : Ouais, 15 jours environs… ça va?

Lisanna : Ouais toi?

Natsu : Super!

Lisanna : si tu es ici ça doit vouloir dire que tu reviens à la guilde? :D

Natsu : Ouais je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je retourne m'excuser auprès de Lucy si elle n'est plus fâchée…

Lisanna (tourne le regard vers les objets disposé sur un étal) : ah…

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Lisanna : Mira te l'as pas dit?

Natsu : Non quoi?

Lisanna : Et bien il y a quelque jours tard le soir, j'étais revenu de ma mission et quand je suis entré dans la guilde, j'ai vu Lucy et Karim s'embrasser, tout le monde les regardaient et personne n'avait l'air choqué, pas même Mira…

Lisanna (se retourne vers Natsu) : Natsu…?

POV'S Normal

Tout était calme dans la guilde, c'était inhabituel, mais c'était tôt le matin alors c'était normal. Les membres du groupe, sauf Lucy qui n'était pas là, étaient déjà assis au bar avec Mirajane et discutaient tranquillement. Soudain, les portes de la guilde explosèrent, instantanément ravagé par le feu et s'écrasèrent par terre. Alors que Makarov ne faisait que soupiré devant la perte de deux autres portes, toutes la guilde se leva en position de défense prête à affronter la menace. Mais seulement un jeune homme au manteau noir, l'écharpe blanche et les cheveux roses franchit le trou fumant.

Grey : C'est quoi ton problème Nat…

Natsu : Grey tu fermes ta gueule si tu veux pas que je te réduise en cendre.

Le ton dur de Natsu ne laissa pas place au doute, il ne bluffait pas et il allait probablement mettre sa menace à exécution. Natsu s'avança dans la guilde, du feu sortait de lui comme si il avait une volonté propres, et des écailles était apparus sur les côtés de son visage et ses mains. Il leva doucement la main et pointa dans la direction de Karim et murmura : «C'est entre moi et lui.»

Karim : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a barbe à papa? T'as finalement peter un câble?

Natsu : Viens le Négamage que je te tue.

Karim sembla amuser par la menace et décida de relever le défi. Il se leva de sa chaise, fit mine de s'étirer et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie.

Karim : Et bien j'accepte le défi, allons dehors voir à quel point je vais t'humilier…

Reby : Huh Karim je ne crois pas que…

Karim : Oh aller, ce gars c'est juste du bluff je suis sûr ;)

Reby : Je ne crois pas que tu devrais…

Gajeel : Chhht non laisse le faire j'ai hâte de voir comment la salamandre va réagir. (Sourire en coin)

Reby (chuchote) : Mais il va se faire tuer…

Gajeel : Je pense pas… En tout cas moi je les suis car je veux absolument voir ça

Une fois dehors Natsu se plaça en face de Karim, c'est yeux était devenu jaune doré et de la fumé sortait de sa bouche. Karim toujours aussi sur de l'infaillibilité de son pouvoir de Négamage souriait d'un sourire provocateur.

Karim : Commençons ;)

Il s'élança alors vers Natsu et le frappa à la tête à une vitesse fulgurante, puis il essaya d'enchainer les coups sur Natsu, qui s'efforçait de tout bloqué, mais semblait perdre du terrain. Toute la guilde était abasourdi devant le combat qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Natsu perdait. Il n'utilisait pas sa magie et essayait seulement de combattre à mains nues. Soudain il donna un coup de pied puissant dans les omoplates de Natsu, ce qui l'envoya tomber quelque mètre plus loins.

Karim : C'est ce que je disais, que du bluff. Alors comme ça on a peur d'utiliser sa magie sur moi?

Natsu se releva et jeta un regard noir dans sa direction.

Natsu : Calme-toi le gothique, je pensais y aller mollo avec toi pour commencer…

Karim : pff ouais c'est ça… Alors tu vi…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se faisait propulser plusieurs mètres vers l'avant par un coup de pied fulgurant de Natsu.

Karim (pense) : UGHH! Quelle vitesse!

Une fois qu'il toucha terre, il se retourna face à Natsu qui ne se trouvait plus là, encore une fois, il faut propulser sur le côté, puis de l'autre côté, il bloqua un coup pour immédiatement en recevoir un autre qui le propulsa dans les airs puis Natsu l'écrasa sur le sol. Il roula une seconde avant qu'un poing ne s'écrase sur le sol et ne creuse un cratère alentour d'eux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que Natsu lui donnait un puissant coup de pied qui le fit monter dans les airs de plusieurs mètres, Natsu faisant preuves d'une rapidité hors du commun, le refrappa vers le sol et l'attrapa par la gorge juste avant qu'il touche terre. Cette fois, la guilde était horrifiée de la violence et la rapidité avec laquelle Natsu frappait. Personne n'avait pu voir Natsu à aucun des moments où il bougeait, on pouvait seulement voir le sable et la terre bouger après son passage. Pensant en avoir terminé, Natsu lança son opposant, couvert de blessures, roulé dans le sable chaud. Mais il tenta de se relever, cracha et filet de sang et se remit sur pied.

Karim : Ahah t'es peut pas si mauvais finalement, mais je vois que tu n'as toujours pas utilisé ta magie, as-tu peur?

Natsu : Comme ça te faire tabasser de rend pas moins arrogant…? Mais j'avoue avoir envie de voir ta magie…

Karim : Essaye de me toucher avec de la magie pour voir… (arrogant)

Natsu : KARYUU NO HOUKOU!

Un immense rayon de feu sortit de la bouche de Natsu et se dirigea vers Karim, mais juste avant de touché la cible, la salve s'effaça.

Natsu : …

Karim : Impressionnant pas vrai! ET ce n'est pas tout! Negamagic revers!

Alors, le même rayon de feu sortit de Karim et fonça directement vers Natsu qui reçut la salve de plein fouet.

Karim : Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça!

Quand le nuage de fumé s'effaça, Natsu était toujours debout et n'avait pris aucun damage.

Natsu : Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'attaquer avec mon propre feu?

Karim : Ouais mais de toutes façons c'était une attaque de second ordre… Ça ne m'étonne pas… Forts avec les points, pas trop avec la magie, t'as pas vraiment de techniques… Pas étonnants que Lucy veuille plus de toi si t'es toujours aussi mou et que tu manques toujours autant de techniques… Peut-être qu'elle préférerait que homme plus talentueux partage son lit…

CRACK!

Ah ce moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter, toutes la guilde arrêta de bouger et les regards horrifiés de tout le monde se tournèrent vers Karim qui se tenait là, bouche grande ouverte le regard étonné. Il semblait à l'agonie.

Karim : A… Agh

Il baissa alors les yeux vers le côté droits de son torse auquel il manquait la grosseur d'une main, une main ensanglanté qui vibrait de colère.

Natsu : Tu… ne mérites pas de l'aimer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un chapitre disons plus fort en émotion ;) j'espère que vous allez aimé puisque j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... En tout cas bonne lecture et je vous souhaites une joyeuse pâques, pour ceux qui la fête...**

 **Blague du jour: Est ce que vous savez pourquoi ça s'appelle Pâques? Ben tsé c'est la fête de la résurection de Jésus, et quand ils l'ont retirer de la croix, il a glisser et est tombé, pis ça faite PAQUE!**

POV'S Normal

Natsu : Tu… ne mérites de l'aimer.

Karim : A… Agh, je… Lucy…

Soudain, Karim s'affala part terre dans un bruit sourd, le sang continuait de couler à flot et une marre rouge commençait à ce formé alentour de son corps tressaillant de douleur. Goutte à goutte, son œil coulait, mais pas de sang, des larmes coulaient de son œil alors qu'il perdait rapidement des forces. Son teint palissait peu à peu, et il ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

Wendy : Oh mon dieu…

Wendy s'élança auprès de Karim et tenta en vain d'arrêter le sang de couler et de sauver le pauvre imbécile qui insulta un volcan et se pris une raclée. Mais ce fut bien en vain car très rapidement il commença à gémir de moins en moins, son visage baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux remplis d'eau, son visage livide et ses tressaillements qui ralentissaient. Son regard se perdit dans la direction de Natsu qui le regardait, sans aucune émotion. Un regard froid tourné vers l'homme agonisant par sa faute. Il tourna les talons, son manteau noirs claquant dans le vent pour se diriger chez lui mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un cri, non un hurlement de douleur, mais il ne venait pas de la victime mais plutôt de la femme qui se tenait maintenant à genou près de lui. Il tourna un visage dur vers la source de ce hurlement, mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vu la femme qu'il aimait le visage baigné de larmes, le torse soulevé par de lourds sanglots.

Natsu : Lucy…

Lucy : Natsu, c'est toi qui as fait ça…?

Natsu : Oh lucy…

Lucy : Répond moi

Natsu : …

Lucy : RÉPOND MOI!

Sa tête retomba sur son torse et ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, ses larmes mouillèrent la terre battue à ses pieds, témoin du combat violent qui venait de causer la mort d'un homme.

Lucy : Pourquoi…?

Son ton était froid et dur, sa voix se brisa en prononçant ce mot, mais son visage demeura impassible, toujours tourné vers l'homme qui gisait devant elle, mort.

Natsu : Tu me demandes pourquoi?

Lucy : OUI JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI! PARCE QUE T'ÉTAIS JALOUX C'EST ÇA, T'AS TUÉ UN HOMME PAR JALOUSIE NATSU?!

Natsu : …

Lucy : POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU RÉPOND MOI! DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS ÇA!

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et recommença à sangloter. Les larmes coulaient abondamment entre ses doigts.

Natsu : Oui…

Lucy : Non… Non c'est pas vrai, tu mens, tu peux pas voir fais ça! C'EST PAS VRAI!

Natsu : OUI C'EST VRAI! OUI JE L'AI TUÉ! PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT ENTRAIN DE ME VOLER LA FEMME QUE J'AIME! TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE LE VOYAIS PAS? CETTE FAÇONS QU'IL AVAIT DE TE REGARDER ET CETTE FAÇONS QUE TU AVAIS DE LE REGARDER TOI AUSSI, DE RIRE AVEC LUI D'ÊTRE AVEC LUI! C'ÉTAIT EXACTEMENT COMME… comme la façon dont tu me regardais avant…

Lucy : Non, je te regardais toujours comme ça Natsu, tu as juste été trop aveugle pour le voir.

Natsu : Aveugle? AVEUGLE! C'EST SUR QUE JE NE PEUX PAS LE VOIR SI JE NE TE VOIS PAS TOI! 2 SEMAINES QUE J'AI PASSÉ SANS QUE TU VIENNES ME VOIR, 2 SEMAINES PERSUADÉS QUE TU ME DÉTESTAIS, 2 SEMAINES QUE…

Mavis : Natsu!

À ce moment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mavis qui semblait autant enragés que chagrinés et désespéré, sa voix n'était plus la même que d'habitude et une aura doré se dégageait de lui.

Mavis : Natsu Dragneel, aujourd'hui en ce jour d'hiver, tu as enfreint une des règles les plus importantes de Fairy Tail, c'est-à-dire de ne jamais lever la main sur un autre membre de Fairy Tail, en ce cas je suis forcé de te bannir de Fairy Tail

Natsu : Vous savez très bien qu'il le méri…

Mavis : SILENCE!

Le mot sembla créer une onde de choc qui déplaça la poussière en un rond parfait alentour de Mavis.

Mavis : TU AS AUSSI ATTENTER À LA VIE D'UN CITOYEN INNOCENT DE FIORE, EN CE CAS JE ME DOIS D'ORDONNER À MAKAROV EN TANT QUE MAGE SACRÉ DE T'ARRÊTER! ET LE CONSEIL TE CHATIRA POUR TES CRIMES!

Makarov : …

Natsu : Tout ça c'est des conneries, il le méritait et tout le monde le sait ici.

Makarov : Non Natsu. Personne ne mérite jamais de mourir, peu importe les circonstances.

Natsu : Ne te mêle pas de ça le vieux! T'es pas très bien placé pour me faire des leçons d'intégrité! OU PEUT-ÊTRE QUE LE SURNOM DE DÉMON D'ISHGAR ÇA VIENT PAS DE TOI?!

Erza : De quoi tu parles Natsu?

Makarov : Au point où on en est, ça ne sert plus à rien de garder le secret…

Erza : Quel secret? Maitre Makarov de quoi parlez-vous?

Natsu : Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que c'est moi le démon E.N.D. Mon plus gros secret et il s'empresse de le révéler au conseil.

La guilde en entier était abasourdi, Natsu était en fait leur pire ennemi.

Grey : Depuis tout ce temps…

Natsu : non je l'ai appris très récemment. Mais parlons-en de tout ce temps. Trois personnes sont venues me voir durant tout ce temps que j'ai passé seul hors de la guilde chez moi! Mes meilleurs amis préféraient passer du temps avec la source de mes problèmes…

Lucy : Tu as raison Natsu… Tout ça c'est des conneries. Non tu ne mérites pas de te faire châtier par le conseil. Le châtiment que tu mérites est bien pire.

Natsu : Quoi…?

Lucy : Et dire que tu pensais que je l'aimais… Hahaha! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! C'EST TOI QUE J'AIMAIS NATSU! LUI C'ÉTAIT MON MEILLEUR AMI ET LE DERNIER SOUVENIR DE MA FAMILLE! MAIS TU L'AS TUÉ ET TU M'AS ENLEVÉ EN MÊME TEMPS L'HOMME QUE J'AIMAIS.

Natsu : Oh lucy…

Lucy : Tu n'as pas voulu me faire confiance… Mais cette fois fais-moi confiance, tu vas payer.

Lucy ne semblait plus la même à ce moment-là, son visage était déformé en une grimace de tristesse, de colère et de folie, car l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait brisé le cœur, en arrachant celui de son ami d'enfance.

Lucy : Tu sais Natsu, durant le temps où tu étais parti, il y a un an, moi aussi je me suis entrainé. Avec Loki et mes autres esprits, et j'ai appris une nouvelle technique de constellationniste. Pourquoi je te dis ça? Parce ce qui est intéressant avec cette technique c'est qu'elle fonctionne sur les humains, en quoi consiste t'elle me diras-tu, mais c'est très simple, même principe qu'avec les esprits, la cible est envoyé dans un univers parallèle comme si il passait par une des portes des esprits célestes. Ça te dit d'essayer?

Cette fois son visage était celui d'une personne ayant perdu toutes raisons, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais cette fois son visage était fendu d'un large sourire, un sourire malade. Natsu fit un mouvement dans sa direction tendant la main vers elle.

Natsu : Lucy… Je…

Lucy : NE ME TOUCHES PAS!

Natsu : Lucy je suis désolé…

Lucy ce mit debout et dirigea ses clés célestes vers Natsu, des étoiles commencèrent à se rassembler alentour de Natsu et se collèrent unes à unes sur lui.

Reby : Lucy non!

Erza : Vite arrêter la!

Plusieurs mages s'élancèrent vers Lucy, mais c'était trop tard. Natsu était couvert de ses étoiles et rayonnait d'une lumière aveuglante. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter Lucy même si il aurait facilement put. Comme si il avait accepté son châtiment et qu'il savait qu'il le méritait. Il leva ses mains devant son visage et les regarda en souriant, son visage rempli de mélancolie comme si il venait de retrouver un vieil objet précieux. Puis il tourna son regard vers Lucy et lui murmura deux mots.

Natsu (chuchote) : Je t'aime…

Lucy : TENTAI TSUHIO!

Soudain Natsu explosa en une retentissante pluie d'étoiles et il ne resta que de lui en ce monde, son écharpe protégé par la magie d'Igneel.

Happy : Na… Natsu? NAATSUUUU!

Happy vola jusqu'à l'écharpe et la ramassa puis vola vers la maison où il pleurerait pendant des jours. Un hurlement de douleur retentissant s'éleva alors dans l'air alors que Lucy hurlait de chagrin sans comprendre la tornade d'émotion qui la prenait à la gorge, cette journée fut une journée de grand deuil pour Fairy Tail et dans tout le monde de Fioré. Même si il n'était pas mort, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur mage sacré.


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut guys, donc je suis déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre dans ma fic. Et donc c'est le début de la troisième partie de la fic, et la dernière partie avec un peu de chance. Je compte faire environ 35 chapitres au total, mais je suis sûr de rien puisque à la base je devais seulement faire 20 chapitres :'D (c'est un peu raté…) et surtout que je viens de trouver ce que je voulais faire pour la suite… Mais bon j'adore ce que j'écris dans cette fiction et je n'ai pas trop envie de la finir… Alors bienvenue dans cette troisième étapes et bonne lecture.**

 **Je relisais tous les chapitres de ma fic hier soir, et j'ai remarqué que c'est devenu de plus en plus dark dans mon histoire et que les personnages sont devenu beaucoup plus matures :D je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, à vous de me le dire en commentaire ;)**

POV'S Normal

Happy vola jusqu'à l'écharpe de Natsu et la ramassa puis vola vers la maison où il pleurerait pendant des jours. Un hurlement de douleur retentissant s'éleva alors dans l'air alors que Lucy hurlait de chagrin sans comprendre la tornade d'émotion qui la prenait à la gorge, cette journée fut une journée de grand deuil pour Fairy Tail et dans tout le monde de Fioré. Même si il n'était pas mort, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur mage sacré. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, de lourds nuages de pluies furent la seule température à Fioré comme pour refléter le silence de mort de Natsu dont on n'obtint aucun signe. Lucy quant à elle, était inconsolable. Elle semblait au bord de la folie, alors que par moment elle maudissait Natsu, puis sans aucune transition ce mettait à pleurer en ce maudissant elle de ce qu'elle avait faite. C'était aussi très dur d'avoir une conversation censée avec elle puisqu'elle s'évanouissait très souvent, comme si son dernier sortilège l'avait complètement vidé d'énergie et continuait de la siphonner. Maitre Makarov appela Polyussica d'urgence, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait que soigner son corps et lui redonner de la magie et de l'énergie, pas lui redonner sa raison. Cela faisait 4 fois pour la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail qu'un membre leurs était enlevé (Lisanna, Mistogan, Karim et Natsu) et la douleur était d'autant plus grande qu'ils semblaient perdre Lucy en plus.

Les membres de Fairy Tail proche de Lucy c'étaient tous relayés les uns après les autres pour essayer de lui soutiré dans ses moments de lucidité un indice sur comment récupéré Natsu, mais rien à faire elle recommençait à pleurer et à délirer dès que quelqu'un mentionnait Natsu. Tous les mages les plus puissants de toutes les guildes connues accoururent vers Fairy Tail pour offrir leurs aides et ramener le Démon d'Ishgar de l'univers parallèle où il avait été envoyé. Plusieurs mages mentionnaient la possibilité qu'il ait peut être envoyé à Edolas, mais même en sachant cela ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y aller. Finalement, tous se tournèrent vers Yukino et la reine Jade, qui était les deux dernières constellationnistes connues, mais même elles s'avouèrent vaincu, avouant que Lucy était bien plus puissante qu'elles deux réunis et donc qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée de comment renverser le sort. Personne ne semblaient prêts à abandonner, mais personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée…

POV'S ?

Une explosion assourdissante retentie dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans les ruines de ce qui semblait être une ville. Et un homme tomba par terre en soulevant un nuage de cendre qui le recouvrit en entier. Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé et il n'était pas non plus en danger dans ce lui abandonner de toutes vies… Après quelques minutes sans bouger, les paupières frémissement et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche fermé.

Natsu : Oh putain ma tête… Ça fait un mal de chien, on dirait que je me fais marteler par une centaine de balcans des forêts.

Il tenta de se redresser mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il poussa un cri de douleur et retomba dans la poussière. Tout son corps était pris d'élancement extrêmement douloureux, sans doute un effet du sortilège qui l'avait amené ici… Alors il resta par terre, haletant, en essayant de découvrir où il se trouvait. Son regard se tourna vers le ciel, entièrement gris, sans doute des nuages de pluies… Mais ce n'était pas ça, il pouvait le sentir, c'était de la cendre, une odeur de cendre flottait partout dans l'air. Il tenta de tourner la tête pour regarder alentour, mais juste le mouvement lui causa une douleur atroce dans tout son corps, aucune chance qu'il réussisse à ce lever de sitôt… Une fois qu'il arrêta de grogner et de gémir, il s'arrêta complètement pour écouter, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce silence… Ça n'existe pas un silence comme ça, aucun mouvement, aucun son, pas même de vent, pas même le bruit de sa respiration… Un vide infini de silence. Puis un sifflement dans ses oreilles, comme après avoir entendu un son assourdissant et doucement à ses tympans recommencèrent à fonctionner et enfin il capta un son, un son qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, du feu tout alentour de lui, des feux immenses, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il s'en foutait, l'important c'est qu'il pourrait manger. Alors il entreprit de se diriger vers le feu le plus proche… C'est membres étaient en feu et il criait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un seul centimètre, mais il continuait car c'était un centimètre en moins avant de pouvoir manger, et ça valait la peine pour une bonne bouffe…

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en face du feu, il avait de la cendre et de la terre, plein la bouche, ses vêtements aussi en étaient pleins et ses cheveux étaient devenus gris à cause de la cendre. Son visage était tout écorché, ses bras et ses jambes aussi… Il devait être méconnaissable…

Il aspira lentement le feu et sentit peu à peu des forces lui revenir, ça lui faisait tellement du bien mais ça lui faisait tellement mal juste d'être par terre que lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau de bouger, il poussa un cri de douleur et perdit connaissance.

?: T'as entendu ça?

?: Ouais! C'est probablement un de ces monstres qui arrivent! Planquons-nous!

?: mais non imbécile, on aurait dit le cri d'un humain…

?: Un survivant t'es sur...?

?: Je sais pas… Allons voir.

Les deux inconnus s'approchèrent de l'endroit où Natsu se trouvait et lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils restèrent abasourdis.

?: Mon dieu, c'est vraiment un autre être humain... Tu crois qu'il est vivant?

?: Je sais pas trop, il faudrait l'emmener aux autres, eux ils sauraient…

? (Époussette le dos de Natsu) : Hey, tu connais ce symbole toi…?

?: On dirait le symbole des mages sacrés, mais avec des couleurs différentes… Je me demande pourquoi il est rouge et noir… Bon emmenons le avec nous peut être qu'il se réveillera en chemin…

Lorsque le plus gros des deux hommes ramassa Natsu pour le passer sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, Natsu poussa un gémissant de douleur étouffer, mais ne sembla pas ce réveiller. Les deux hommes marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, ramassant des objets aux hasards qu'ils pensaient, seraient utiles. Visiblement, ils se trouvaient dans les ruines d'une grande ville. Des tonnes et des tonnes de débris jonchaient le sol et certains murs tenaient encore debout, vestige d'une maison, d'un magasin et même d'une cathédrale.

Pendant ce temps Natsu, à moitié conscient, analysait encore tous les détails, en mode survie)

?(lointain, comme un écho) : Tu penses qu'il va nous être utile?

?(lointain) : Hum pourquoi?

?(lointain) : Ben parce que ça sert à rien qu'on se le trimbale si il sert à rien…

?(Lointain) : N'y pense même, il y a eu tellement peu de survivant, les autres nous tueraient si ils apprenaient… Et de toute façon on est arrivé…

Un des hommes, le plus minces, ce pencha et ouvrit une trappe en métal puis descendit ensuite ils descendirent Natsu, puis le gros descendit à son tour et referma la trappe. Ils avancèrent ensuite dans un long couloir puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal détermina Natsu, mais si il n'avait toujours aucune idée de où il se trouvait…

Bang Bang Bang

Chtack!

?: Le mot de passe.

C'était une voix de femme, elle sembla forte et dur, un peu comme Erza… Beaucoup comme Erza…

?: Je te l'ai déjà dis milles fois, on a pas besoin d'un mots de passe contre des dragons!

Natsu(pensé) : Des dragons…? Putain mais où est-ce que j'ai atterris…

?: Tu me donnes le mot de passe sinon je te laisse pas entré c'est la règle… C'est toi qui à faite cette règle

?: J'attend…

?: Ughhh… (chuchote) J'adore les gâteaux aux fraises…

?: Bon maintenant le deuxième mot de passe…

?: on a pas le temps pour ces conneries, on a trouvé un survivant!

?: Quoi?! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt! Vite entrez entrez! Je vais prévenir le maitre!

30 secondes après qu'ils eurent installé Natsu sur un matelas, une trentaine de personne accoururent dans la pièce qui semblait être une salle commune. Il était tous extrêmement intrigué par l'homme qu'il avait trouvé. Personne ne sembla le reconnaitre dans les habitants de la ville, mais de toute façon même si il l'avait connu, il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaitre à cause de son visage boursouflé et de toutes les coupures qu'il avait eues à cause des débris, de ses cheveux gris à cause de la cendre et qu'il portait un vêtement leur étant inconnu... Natsu, qui avait repris conscience, tenta d'ouvrir les paupières et aperçus un visage inquiet, penché sur lui, entouré de cheveux bleus, mais c'était trop flou pour qu'il puisse reconnaitre la personne. Ses oreilles sifflaient et il avait mal partout, son visage le brulait et ses yeux aussi. Mais il arriva quand même à capter une petite odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura le nom de la personne qu'il pensait avoir reconnu :

Natsu : R… Reby…

Puis il perdit conscience à nouveau.

POV'S Monde Parallèle

?: Vous avez entendu ça?

?: Ouais il a dit Reby…

?: Est-ce que tu penses que tu le connais Reby?

Reby : C'est dur à dire… (Met ses lunettes) Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre avec toutes ces blessures… Argh pourquoi Wendy est party au moment où on avait besoin d'elle!

Droy (le gros) : Elle pouvait pas savoir…

Jet : C'est vrai ça…

À ce moment, le ''maitre'' arrive accompagné de la mystérieuse femme, qui est en fait Erza et le mettre bien entendu c'est Makarov, à la différence d'une cicatrice au visage et de l'absence d'un de ses bras. Son visage semblait tendu et il se rendit directement au chevet de Natsu. Erza elle fit sortir la plupart des membres de la guilde qui se trouvait dans la salle. Il examina le survivant de la tête au pied, mais ne reconnut pas Natsu.

Makarov : Où est ce que vous l'avez trouvé?

Jet : Dans les ruines pas loin d'ici… Il était par terre dans les cendres et il avait déjà toutes ses blessures, rien ni personne de vivant alentour de lui.

Makarov : Bizarre… Autre chose?

Droy : Heu il a ce symbole bizarre sur son manteau, celui des mages sacrés mais en noir et rouge…

Makarov : En noir et rouge tu dis… Peut-être un mage renégat ou je ne sais pas… Bon amené le dans une des chambres et mettez lui à disposition quelque chose pour se nettoyer, j'ai encore plusieurs des onguents que Polyussica nous a donné le mois dernier, mettez en une aussi dans sa chambre, il pourra se soigner lui-même lorsqu'il se réveillera…

Jet et Droy prirent Natsu et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre et l'entendirent sur le lit, Reby, elle fit couler une bassine d'eau chaude avec ça magie de _Solid script_. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent Natsu dormir.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre salle de la base souterraine, tous les habitants c'étaient rassemblés pour discuter du nouvel arrivant. Certains étaient pour le garder, d'autres disaient que c'est une bouche de trop à nourrir.

Erza : Vous n'y pensé pas!

Grey : Écoute Erza…

Erza : Vous voulez le laissé se débrouiller seul?!

Gajeel : Oui c'est à peu près ça… (Reçois un coup de coude de Reby)

Reby : Ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire… C'est juste que après qu'on aille perdu Makao et Wakaba il y a deux mois, tout le monde est devenu méfiant…

Erza : Alors vous voulez causer la mort d'une personne…

Tout le monde : … (silence)

Erza : Vous me dégoutez, tous, n'y a-t-il plus personne de valeureux dans cette pièce?

Makarov : Erza… Ne les faits pas sentir encore pire…

Erza : Et je devrais faire quoi selon vous?! Ugh… Si seulement **il** était encore vivant, il aurait été le premier à le défendre.

Erza tourna les talons et reparti vers un des corridors qui menait on ne sait où. Alors tous levèrent les yeux vers des tableaux accrochés aux murs, 15 au total. Les deux derniers représentaient Makao et Wakaba. Puis Panther Lily, Jubia, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixrow, Max, Arzak et Bisca, Leon Bastya, Cherry, Nab , Kagura Mikazuki et finalement le premier tableau qui fut accroché au mur, Natsu Dragneel.

POV'S Normal (earthland)

Erza : Elle s'est réveillé?

Wendy : Non, elle est toujours endormie et elle refuse de me parler lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle ne cri plus par exemple… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Erza… Avec Natsu qui est disparu, Karim qui est mort et Lucy qui perd la raison… Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est arrivé…? Ils étaient tellement heureux tous les deux…

Erza : (soupir) je ne sais pas Wendy… Mais on va ramener Natsu et Lucy parmi nous, peut importer le temps que ça prendre.

Wendy : Oui tu as raison. (Petit sourire)

POV'S Natsu

Il faisait très noir, je ne voyais rien alentour de moi mais je pouvais sentir une odeur de fumé. Soudain je pu facilement voir toute la fumé qui flottait alentour de moi, je me mis à cour cherchant quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi, mais mon corps ne m'obéissais plus. Je courrais, courrais, jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes et tombé à genoux, puis je l'entendis, sa voix.

Lucy : Natsu

Je me retournais, elle était là. Les larmes aux yeux, et elle sanglotait.

Lucy : Tu m'as abandonné Nats, tu l'as laissé, faire. Il m'a torturé pendant des heures et c'est ta faute…

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolé, que ce n'était pas ma faute, qu'il c'était joué de moi, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Elle sanglota de plus belle, j'essayais de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle disparut en fumé…

Lucy : Natsu, Naaatsuuu…

Je retourne encore et elle est toujours là, elle porte la chemise de nuit qu'elle met toujours… Qu'elle mettait toujours lorsque l'on dormait ensemble.

Lucy : Pourquoi ne me répond tu pas, tu ne veux plus de moi? C'est pour ça que tu es partit avec Asari t'entrainer plutôt que de me sauver…? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas?

Je voudrais m'arracher le corps tellement j'ai mal, mais elle n'est pas réelle elle n'est pas… Qu'est-ce que? C'est lui je le reconnais, ce salopard! Il s'avance, sort de l'ombre, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom. Il prend sa main et doucement la tire auprès de lui, il lui embrasse tendrement le coup. Je cours vers eux, mais plus je cours plus j'ai la sensation de m'éloigner et peut-importe où je regarde, ils sont là. Elle lui prend le visage et l'embrasse fougueusement puis elle disparait et il ne reste que lui, j'ai tellement de rage pour, lui, Karim. Finalement je l'attrape et lui fait payer pour ce qu'il me fait! Mais lorsque je lève les yeux vers son visage, ce n'est pas le sien que je vois, mais bien elle. Elle me regarde les yeux exorbité et murmure les mots : Pourquoi… Avec heureux je recul et m'éloigne d'elle, je regarde mes mains couvertes de son sang alors qu'elle tombe par terre et disparait en fumé. C'est alors que je sens deux mais qui m'empoigne le crane et j'entends hurler dans ma tête : TU VAS PAYER!

POV'S Natsu

Natsu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Je me redresse soudainement dans un lit alors que je hurle de terreur. Je peux sentir les larmes coulés sur mes joues, et je suis trempé de sueur. Le lit dans lequel je me trouve est austère, comme la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, un lit, un bassin d'eau, un meuble de chevet, une torche accroché sur un mur et un miroir posé sur le meuble de même qu'un pot de mixture verdâtre, avec écrit onguent. J'écarte les couvertures et me lève du lit, j'ai encore mal un peu partout, mais maintenant c'est supportable…

Natsu : Depuis quand je fais des rêve comme ça…

J'essaye de me rappeler de mon rêve, mais la seule image que j'obtiens ce sont mes mains en sang et Lucy qui git devant moi…

Je me secoue la tête pour me changer les idées et m'approche de la bassine, je sens encore toutes la poussière sur moi et dans mes cheveux et me dis qu'un petit bain ne me ferait pas de tord… Je retire mes vêtements et mon manteau puis me glisse dans l'eau devenu froide que je réchauffe instantanément avec ma magie. L'eau me brule visage, les avants bras et les jambes comme si j'avais des plaies ouvertes… Oh putain, mais attend c'est le cas j'ai des centaines de coupures! Je m'empresse de me nettoyer et de nettoyer mes blessures avant de sortir de l'eau devenu grise à cause de la cendre.

Je repense au pot, posé sur ma table de chevet, et le prend. L'étiquette dit onguent, ça vaut bien la peine d'essayer… La mixture sens horriblement mauvaise, mais j'entreprends d'en appliquer sur une première coupure, qui disparait a vu d'œil! Je m'en enduis alors tout le corps et le visage puis je sens une grande chaleur m'envahir alors que l'onguent fait effet. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir. Mon visage n'est plus enflé et toutes les marques ont disparus.

Natsu : Putain et en plus ça laisse aucune cicatrice…

Mes cheveux ont repris leurs couleurs naturelle de rose et je ne suis plus couvert de cendre ce qui est une bonne chose… J'essaye tant bien que mal de retirer la cendre de mes vêtements avec mes mains puis me résigne à les plongé dans l'eau et les lavés du mieux que je peux pour ensuite les sécher avec ma magie. J'enfile mes vêtements, mon pantalon, ma veste, mon manteau puis mon écharpe… Attend, elle est où mon écharpe!

POV'S Salle commune (univers parallèle)

Jet : T'as l'air triste Reby…

Reby : (soupire) j'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes ici veulent qu'on le jette dehors…

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle commune et discutait, de divers sujet, mais pas aussi joyeusement que Fairy Tail devrait le faire…

?: Reby!

Reby : Lucy?! :D t'es déjà de retour?

Les deux amies s'étreignirent alors que Wendy et Luxus entraient à leur tour dans la salle commune, à la suite de Lucy.

Lucy : Oui la mission c'est passé beaucoup mieux que prévu avec la base de Lamia Scale et Mermeid Heil.

Reby : C'est génial! Hey Lucy, t'es au courant, Jet et Droy ont trouvé un nouveau survi…

Natsu : HEY VOUS TOUS VOUS AVEZ PAS VU MON ÉCHARPE!

Une simple phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour la deuxième guilde de Fairy Tail

 **Ouff finit le Chapitre! Mon dieu que celui-là a été plus long à écrire… Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, et pour ceux qui ce demanderait quand sortirait le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre au moins 2 semaines à cause de ma compétition de danse. En tout cas je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs, pattati pattata, laisser un commentaire! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Huhum…**

 **Çafait5moisquej'airienpublier, mais ce n'est pas grave! Parce que vous m'aimez quand même! Pas vrai…? Bon de toute façons je vous ai écrit un chapitre de 3291 mots pour me faire pardonner ;) Ahhh j'aimerais dire que j'étais trop occuper pour écrire (ce qui est en partie vrai) ou que j'avais une panne d'inspiration (ce qui n'est pas vrai du tout…) mais non… j'avais juste un peu trop la flemme et trop de truc plus important à penser… J'ai failli couler deux cours cette année, moi qui ne suis vraiment pas un élève model (ce qui doit ce voir par toutes les fautes que je laisse dans mon texte… :'D) et je suis devenu prof de danse alors j'avais énormément de travail les fins de semaines et la semaine… mais je suis de retour! Je ne vous ai pas oublié, et je n'ai pas oublié Natsu et Lucy et leur magnifique aventure!**

 **SPOILER ALERT : Donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas aussi assidu que moi à lire les scans chaque lundi (maintenant que l'anime est finit vous allez être forcé de lire les scans, scans que vous pouvez trouver chaque lundi sur ce site :** **.co** **et ce site : ), dans cette partie de ma fic, il va y avoir des spoilers sur l'arc après les jeux inter-magiques alors c'est le deuxième spoiler alert de ma fic, mais si vous décider de continuer, ne me blâmer pas pour les spoils.**

POV'S Normal (univers parallèle)

POV'S Salle commune (univers parallèle)

Jet : T'as l'air triste Reby…

Reby : (soupire) je n'arrive pas à croire que certaines personnes ici veulent qu'on le jette dehors…

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle commune et discutait, de divers sujet, mais pas aussi joyeusement que Fairy Tail devrait le faire…

?: Reby!

Reby : Lucy?! :D t'es déjà de retour?

Les deux amies s'étreignirent alors que Wendy et Luxus entraient à leur tour dans la salle commune, à la suite de Lucy.

Lucy : Oui la mission c'est passé beaucoup mieux que prévu avec la base de Lamia Scale et Mermeid Heil.

Reby : C'est génial! Hey Lucy, t'es au courant, Jet et Droy ont trouvé un nouveau survi…

Natsu : HEY VOUS TOUS VOUS AVEZ PAS VU MON ÉCHARPE!

Une simple phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour la deuxième guilde de Fairy Tail. Une bombe de silence, comme si cette phrase avait été le seul son autorisé sur terre. Des regards incrédules par dizaines tournés vers un Natsu des plus sérieux qui ne semblait pas être stressé le moins du monde de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Comme si le seul truc bizarre ici était son manque d'écharpe. Et non la guilde souterraine dans laquelle il se trouvait, aucun arrière pensé sur le fait que son dernier acte lucide avait été de tuer quelqu'un, et que sa femme l'avait attaqué avec son sort le plus puissant… Non juste une putain d'écharpe! Le premier son que l'on put entendre fut des assiettes tombé par terre alors que Mirajane sortait de la cuisine et apercevais à son tour Natsu, elle porta ces mains à sa bouche, ses yeux luisant se remplissant d'eau, un sanglot la secoua alors qu'elle murmurait avec incrédulité; «Na… Natsu?» Une autre personne se trouvait dans la même situation que la mage démoniaque, une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus s'avançait en tendant la main vers Natsu, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. «Natsu? Est-ce que c'est bien toi…? Je… Je te croyais mort!» La jeune mage fondit en larme avec ces derniers mots et s'élança vers Natsu avant qu'un bras ne s'interpose vivement. «Luxus…? Demanda Lucy, les larmes coulant toujours du coin de ses yeux levés vers le visage durs de Luxus, tourné vers Natsu.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu entends tromper, mais Natsu est mort sous mes yeux i ans et je ne tolérerai pas que quelqu'un souille ça mémoire. Alors tu ferais bien de nous révéler ta vrai identité avec que je ne m'occupe de ton cas l'imposteur.» Déclara Luxus d'un ton dur et froid. Plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail semblèrent alors réalisé le bizarre de la chose et se rangé de l'avis de Luxus envers l'imposteur. Lucy elle se contentait de regarder Luxus, puis Natsu, puis Luxus, toujours sous le choc de retrouver Natsu, mais d'autant plus choqué que la guilde le traite comme ça. «Imposteur toi-même! Et tu ferais mieux de me donner mon écharpe, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a! répliqua Natsu visiblement en colère.

-C'est quoi, c'est le dernier item qu'il te manque pour ton déguisement de Natsu!? Tu ne peux pas la faire parce qu'elle était en écaille de dragon! Tu te prends pour qui pour souiller la mémoire de notre camarade! S'exclama Jet.

-Luxus l'a déjà dit ça… murmura Reby.

-Oui mais ça sonne bien chut!

-Je sais très bien qu'elle est en écaille de dragon Jet, c'est Ignir qui me l'a donné! Et puis je souille ma mémoire tant que je veux! Dit Natsu, d'une façon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici!» La voix venait d'Erza qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui visiblement ne semblait pas heureuse de voir du grabuge dans la guilde. Elle regarda tour à tour les membres de la guilde qui pointaient vers la porte se trouvant parallèle à elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un Natsu boudeur que personne ne veuille lui redonner son écharpe. «Pff peut-être que c'est toi qui m'a pris mon écharpe Erza! S'écria-il, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation!

-Je te donne 10 secondes pour me dire qui tu es avant que je mette fin à tes jours compris.

-Wowowow Erza ne sautons pas aux conclusions. Tenta Mirajane, croyant en l'innocence de ce Natsu.

-10.

-Non je suis de l'avis d'Erza… Dit Jet.

-Fermes là Jet!

-Oui Madame!

-9.

-Pfff comme si tu pouvais me tuer Erza. Natsu toujours boudeur.

-8.

-Et c'est là qu'il se plante. Natsu à toujours eu une peur bleu des menaces d'Erza… Dit Luxus.

-7.

Hum vous oubliez les 36,5 où a défié Erza… Souligna Mirajane.

-6.

-Hum tu marques un point…

-5.»

Natsu semble toujours bouder et Erza semble avoir de moins en moins de patience. Alors que la tension monte dans la grande salle. Lucy regarde toujours directement vers Natsu, essayant de ce convaincre que c'est le vrai Natsu. «-4.

-Tu devrais le tuer tout de suite Erza ça sert à rien…

-Non! S'écrièrent Mira, Reby et Lucy en se tournant vers Luxus.

-3, 2, 1.» C'est alors qu'Erza s'élança vers Natsu, lui assenant un coup de poing fulgurant qui rencontra un autre poing, enflammé celui-ci. Le contact des deux mages créa un bang qui retentit dans toute la guilde. Erza semblait furieuse, ses cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux, voilant partiellement leur teinte brun clair. Devant elle, au travers de la flamme qui brulait contre son poing, elle pouvait apercevoir deux yeux bruns foncés, qui la regardait ainsi qu'un sourire de trois kilomètre des plus arrogants. «Hehe, c'est tout ce que t'as erza? Bon enfin un peu de baston, je m'enflamme.

-Na… Natsu…?» L'expression d'Erza s'adoucit et se mua en pure confusion alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas puis d'un deuxième, réalisant enfin que le Natsu ce tenant devant eux n'était pas un imposteur. Les larmes lui montèrent à l'œil (seuls les vrais de Fairy Tail vont comprendre.) et fondit en larme s'empressant d'étreindre son ami réapparu. «Hum…? Alors on se bat pas?» Toute la guilde semblait commencer à comprendre elle aussi ce qui était des plus évidements alors que la moitié des gens dans la pièce pleurait déjà à chaude larme. Après de longue seconde de violent étouffement, Erza finit par laisser partir le pauvre chasseur de dragon qui avait déjà mal partout. Il se tourna vers le reste des personnes présentes avec une belle expression de confusion l'air d'enfin réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas… Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune blonde qui se tenait un peu plus près que les autres. «Natsu… Natsu oh mon dieu je pensais que tu étais mort, j'ai eu tellement peur, mais on avait jamais retrouvé ton corps alors je savais que tu n'étais pas mort.» Lucy s'approcha un peu plus, mais Natsu recula d'un pas. «Natsu…? Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas en tendis la main vers Natsu tentant de le toucher mais il se retira vivement, une expression de peur, de colère et de rancune sur le visage.

-Ne, me touche pas.

-hein? Est-ce que ça va Natsu? Elle tenta une seconde fois de le toucher et de s'approcher de lui.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS! QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ICI!? Il y a quelque instant tu me détestais et maintenant je me réveille ici… Attend, C'EST TOI QUI M'AS FAIS ÇA! C'EST TOI QUI A UTILISÉ UN SORT SUR MOI POUR TE VENGER DE KARIM!

-Natsu de quoi tu parles? Demanda Erza.

-Natsu tu me fais peur… Dit Lucy tentant encore de s'approcher. Pourquoi je te voudrais du mal…?

-Ne… Ne me touchez pas… Tout ça ce n'est pas réel, ça doit encore faire partit de ce rêve bizarre…

-Natsu?

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Natsu recula d'un pas, ses yeux faisant passant rapidement d'une personne à l'autre, comme attendant de les voir attaquer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici maintenant!» Natsu s'élança dans le couloir derrière lui, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, il entendait les gens crier son nom, mais il tournait dans un autre couloir chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un. Après une course folle dans le labyrinthe dans lequel il se trouvait, il arrivait enfin à une porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir le plus rapidement possible et qu'il referma vivement derrière lui. Devant lui se prolongeait un autre couloir, au bout, il pouvait apercevoir une échelle. Il s'élança dans sa direction, remontant le couloir à une vitesse folle, monta l'échelle et ouvrit dans un fracas la trappe bouchant l'ouverture. Il s'extirpa hors du trou, mais au moment de s'élancer, il figea. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que de la dévastation. Des kilomètres de gravas sur ce qui devait être une ancienne ville, rasé par il ne savait quoi. Il marcha quelques mètres, tranquillement, n'entendant personne le suivre. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre cet endroit, mais l'odeur, il l'a connaissait ça il en était sur maintenant. Il aperçut une sorte de grande pièce de tissu déchirer posé par terre et la ramassa. Il tomba lourdement assis dans les gravas en voyant ce qui était sur la pièce de tissu : l'emblème de Fairy Tail. «Où est-ce que je suis…?

-À Magnolia. Ou, du moins c'était Magnolia.» Natsu ce remis sur pied et ce retourna vivement pour faire face à l'homme qui lui avait parlé. «Grand père…?

-Content de te voir Natsu…

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Pourquoi est-ce que magnolia serait détruite? Et pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis mort?

-L'an 791, après les jeux inter-magiques, une version future de Rogue ouvre un portail vers le passer pour faire entrer les dragons dans notre présent. Lucy et Yukino tente en vain de fermer le portail, mais en sont incapable. Les dragons entrent dans notre présent par dizaines et Rogue contre ses attentes, est incapable de les contrôler. Les mages se rallient rapidement et tente du mieux qu'ils peuvent de retenir l'invasion de dragons. Le temps que Lucy et Yukino arrivent à fermer le portail, des dizaines de dragons sont maintenant présent dans la capitale et dans ses environs. Les mages se retrouvent impuissants devant les dragons qui peuvent difficilement être tué par des non-chasseurs de dragons, nous avons découvert plus tard que c'est possible puisque certains mages sacré y arrivent comme moi ou certains mage S comme Erza, Mirajane ou Gildarts. Mais tous les mages présents dans la capitale ainsi que les citoyens seraient morts sans le sacrifice d'un mage en particulier. Son nom était Natsu Dragnir. Avec l'aide de Luxus Drear, il aurait combattu les dragons pendant plusieurs heures mais aurait rapidement ordonné à Luxus de partir, se décidant à faire face à au moins 200 dragons seul. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu, mais les rumeurs racontes qu'après avoir combattu pendant des heures et des heures seul, il serait tombé et serait devenu l'une des premières victimes faites par les dragons. Après cela les dragons commencèrent à détruire des villes entières, forçant les guildes de mages à créer des bases souterraines pour protéger les citoyens.

-Non, le portail a été fermé, Lucy et Yukino avaient réussi à le fermer, j'étais présent, il n'y avait que 7 dragons! Et ensuite le portail a été détruit! C'est impossible!

-C'était il y a deux ans, pendant deux ans les membres de la guilde t'ont cru mort… Mais tu sembles bien vivant… Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu es de retour et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Non, j'ai vécu les deux ans après les jeux inter-magiques. Je me suis entrainés, je suis devenu un mage saint, Gildarts aussi, j'ai appris que le démon E.N.D c'était moi, je vous l'avais même dis, mais vous ne savez pas qui est E.N.D pas vrai... Je… Je me suis marié… Mais j'ai tout gâché à cause de ma jalousie, et j'ai tué quelqu'un… Puis… Puis mes souvenirs sont flous, mais je me souviens de Lucy qui me lançait un sort… je me souviens plus comment il s'appelait… Sensai Suhio, ou non, Tentai Tsuhio!» Le visage de Makarov s'éclaira, il venait peut-être de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. «Tentai Tsuhio, ça veut dire bannissement céleste. Tu as été bannis de ton monde on dirait… Ça me fait beaucoup penser au sort qui nous avais envoyé sur Edolas ou bien comment Lisanna avait été transporté à Edolas… Peut-être que tu as de la même façon été transportais ici, dans un monde parallèle où il manquait un Natsu… Peut-importe, tu dois revenir à l'intérieur avec moi, tu manques à tout le monde ici et surtout à Lucy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que la Lucy de ton monde veuille te bannir, mais ici, elle tient encore énormément à toi. Et je suis sûr que tout le monde va vouloir entendre ton histoire.»

POV'S Normal (univers parallèle)

«Alors, voilà mon histoire… Termina Natsu après avoir raconté à toutes les personnes présentes dans la base souterraine, ce qu'il avait vécu au contraire d'eux. Il fit attention de n'omettre aucun détail, même si c'était embarrassant, il voulait être sûr de leur raconter une histoire dans laquelle ils étaient tous vivant et ils avaient tous de l'espoir. Bien sûr à chaque passage concernant Lucy, il rougissait et baissait les yeux, sentant qu'elle faisait la même chose. Son histoire s'arrêta après qu'il eux tué Karim et il sentit le regarde grave de tout le monde se tourner vers lui alors qu'il racontait comment il avait tué quelqu'un de sang-froid. Et ensuite, les regards se tournèrent vers Lucy alors qu'il racontait comment elle l'avait bannit de sa dimension et envoyé ici. «Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Murmura Lucy, sous le choc. Je m'en veux de t'avoir envoyé ici, mais tu avais commis un meurtre Natsu… C'est irréparable ce que tu as fait. Mais, d'un autre coté je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.»

Natsu garda la tête baissé, alors que plusieurs lui posaient des questions sur divers sujets, mais il répondit à chaque question… Grey lui demanda comment était son père, qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu la chance de le rencontrer comme Natsu. Roméo lui demanda comment allait son père dans son monde. Mirajane et Lisanna pleurèrent lorsqu'il parla d'Elfman, et il fit de son mieux pour parler des 14 personnes qui avaient eux aussi leur photo sur le mur. Erza lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient choisis de le nommer Démon d'Ishgar, et il répondit qu'il pensait que c'était pour faire un lien avec les 4 dieux d'Ishgar et le fait qu'il est un démon. Puis évidemment Grey dit qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait encore battre Natsu quand même. Et bien évidemment plusieurs se demandèrent si il inventait la partie ou il devenait un mage sacré, personne n'avait de mal à le croire avec Gildarts, mais le manteau ne mentait pas. «Hey, mais maintenant que Natsu est de retour on a une chance de plus contre les dragons! Et en plus il est devenu ultra fort pendant ces deux dernières années! S'écria quelqu'un.

-Hey c'est vrai ça! On va devoir prévenir les autres bases que le héros Natsu est de retour et qu'il est bien vivant!

-Ouais c'est vrai ça!» À ce moment, tout le monde sembla retrouver de l'espoir, et Natsu aussi, il se sentait de nouveau chez lui, un sentiment qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps dans son ancien monde… Depuis que Lucy ne voulait plus de lui. «Bon assez bavardé pour aujourd'hui! Cria Erza sur son habituel ton autoritaire. Tout le monde dans vos chambres demains est une grosse journée et tout le monde va devoir se mettre à la tâche!»

Tout le monde commença à se lever et à ranger la grande salle avant d'aller dormir. Puis partirent dans différents couloirs menant à différentes ailes de la base. Natsu par contre n'avait aucune idée ou il devait aller, mais Lucy le pris par la main et le tira dans un des couloirs; «Pas question que tu dormes encore dans l'infirmerie. Ce soir tu dormiras avec moi… mais heuuu c'est seulement en attendant que tu ais une chambre pour toi!...

-Ahah si tu le dis. (Sourire de 3km)

-Baka… Contente que tu sois de retour Natsu…

-Oui moi aussi je suis content de retrouver la vrai toi.»

POV'S Normal (monde normal)

Wendy était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit de Lucy et était endormis lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle et tenta de se lever, réveillant sans le vouloir Wendy qui s'empressa de demandé à Lucy de rester coucher. «Quoi je suis blessé? Demanda Lucy.

-Non, mais ces derniers jours tu étais quelque peu… Agité…

-Agité?

-Oui depuis que tu as fait ce sort sur Natsu, tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et on aurait dit que tu faisais des cauchemars.

-Natsu… Oh oui je me souviens… Attend, où est Karim?!

-Hum, il est gravement blessé, tu ne peux pas aller le voir… Mais hum… Il va bien oui…

-Wendy? » Lucy entreprit alors d'aller vérifier par elle-même, elle se redressa sur son lit et s'assit pour ensuite se lever et sortir de la pièce, Wendy essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir, mais elle était bien décider à aller voir de ses propres yeux l'état de son meilleur ami. Lorsque qu'elle sortit de la pièce, plusieurs personne tentèrent de la retenir, mais Erza leur fit signe de ne pas s'interposer. Ses pas la conduisirent au dernier endroit où elle avait vu Karim, juste en dehors de la guilde, devant la porte principale. Elle pouvait encore voir les dégâts causé par Natsu lors du combats, mais aucune trace de Karim, c'est alors que les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, Karim gisant par terre, Natsu couvert de sang, puis Natsu couvert de petites étoiles et enfin elle réalisa ce qui c'était passer. Son meilleur ami était mort et son mari était exiler dans une autre dimension par sa faute. Silencieusement elle tomba à genou et se mit à sangloter alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Puis elle poussa un unique cri de souffrance.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, on se revoit dans pas longtemps je promets! (même si ça veut rien dire) et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça coûte rien ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**What's up guys! C'est CactusKilla pour la deuxième fois cette semaine :D c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre dans cette magnifique fic que vous adorez lire, et si vous n'aimez pas cette fic, vous avez un problème parce que c'est le 30ième chapitre! Et oui, 30 chapitres déjà. Et hier c'était les 1 an de ma fic; Tout a changé. Ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir de quand j'ai commencé à écrire pour la première fois… C'est une de mes amis qui m'a influencé à écrire une fic, et je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier cette personne alors j'espère que si elle se rend jusqu'ici dans ma fic un jour, elle se reconnaitra. ahhh le nombre de choses qui me sont arrivées depuis 1 an… J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, elle a 5 chapitres et cette fois c'est ma propre idée et mes propres personnages si vous voulez aller voir ;) elle est sur wattpad, c'est; Pour changer de lendemain.**

 **Sinon je vous re-mets les liens pour lire les scans de fairy tail en français : . .**

 **Autre chose, dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai reçus des questions (que je juge légitime) sur la réaction de certains personnages, alors voilà l'explication à certaines des questions : pour l'histoire avec Natsu qui s'entend mieux avec le double de sa femme, cette Lucy ne l'a pas vu pendant 2 et l'a cru mort, c'est donc normal qu'elle veuille à tous prix s'entendre avec lui, et dans le monde dans lequel elle vie, Karim son meilleur ami n'est jamais revenu la voir. Autre chose, bien sûr que j'aurais faits Natsu s'excuser auprès de Lucy si son comportement avait été des reproches ou de la colère, mais elle n'avait rien à lui reproché, ce qui rend la confusion de Natsu compréhensible selon moi.**

 **Et pour finir m'a petite anecdote pour fêter les 1 ans. La fic s'appelait** **Tout à changé** **avant… Mais c'est après avoir publié le premier chapitre que j'ai remarqué que ça ne prenait pas d'accent sur le a.**

 **Bon chapitre ;)**

POV'S Normal (monde parallèle)

-Ahah si tu le dis. (Sourire de 3km)

-Baka… Contente que tu sois de retour Natsu…

-Oui moi aussi je suis content de retrouver la vrai toi.»

POV'S Lucy (monde parallèle)

Le soleil se lève… Hum en fait je n'en ai aucune idée puisqu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans ma chambre, la base se trouve plusieurs mètre sous terre, alors je ne vois pas le soleil se lever… Par contre je peux entendre les résidents de la base s'activer derrière la porte de ma chambre. Ça me manque de voir le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de mon ancien appartement… Ça me manque de me réveiller et d'aller à pied à la guilde avec plu… De voir tout le monde dans la guilde sourire, manger, boire et rire. De prendre une mission avec Erza, Grey, Happy et… Natsu… Non, je n'ai plus à penser à ça, puisque maintenant je peux à nouveau baisser les yeux et voir ses cheveux roses à côté de moi. Cela faisais longtemps que Natsu n'avait pas dormis avec moi, bien que cette fois c'était de mon plein gré et qu'il n'était pas simplement entré par la fenêtre avec Happy. Je pouvais à nouveau sentir sa chaleur, comme si un foyer se trouvait dans mon lit. Son parfum, même après 2 ans, je pourrais encore le reconnaitre entre mille. «Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné Natsu…

-Mhmmm… Pardonne-moi Lucy… Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça… Hmm ce n'est pas ma faute…»

On dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar… Il est tellement mignon quand il a cette petite expression concerné… si seulement je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'excuse de cette façon… Karim, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, et pourtant tu es revenu me voir, après toutes ses années… Je me demande si le Karim de mon monde va bien aujourd'hui… «Mhmmm Lucy…

Natsu… On dirait que je t'en ai bien fait baver avec tout ce qui est arrivé dans ton monde… Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir pu être autant une garce… Hein? Non mais pourquoi je pense ça moi? J'ai rien fait de tout ça! C'est la faute de l'autre moi, c'est elle la garce! Mais est-ce que je peux dire que j'aurais agis différemment… En tout cas, ce serait quasiment plus à moi de m'excuser… Mais tu as tué mon meilleur ami... Enfin tu avais tué mon meilleur ami… Non tu as tué mon meilleur ami, mais dans un autre monde… Ughhh pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué… Mais on dirait que moi aussi je t'ai énormément fait pleurer… Tellement que tu as faillis quitter la guilde, deux fois en plus… Hehe mais on dirait que ça t'a poussé à devenir plus fort. J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer cette Asari. Après tout c'est elle qui t'as redonné le sourire lorsque je t'ai fait pleurer…

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu as été envoyé auprès de moi, pour nous donner une deuxième chance après que l'on aille tout gâcher…

POV'S Normal (monde parallèle)

TOC TOC TOC

«Entrez!

-(ouvre la porte) Lucy, hummm est-ce que je dérange? Demanda Wendy en ouvrant la porte.

-Oh heu non pas du tout, c'est seulement que Natsu n'avait pas de chambre à lui tu sais alors je lui ai proposé de dormir dans la mienne, tu comprends?

-Mouai… Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais le maitre demande à tout le monde de se lever, les jours de congé sont finit alors il faut que tout le monde se remette au travail.

-C'est bon, on arrive.

Wendy referma silencieusement la porte et repartit dans le couloir alors que Lucy se levait et décidais de prendre son bain, pendant que Natsu dormait, puisque la baignoire se trouvait dans la même pièce… Elle fit couler l'eau, qui était froide, mais au moins elle avait de l'eau, et elle avait appris à s'habituer à prendre des bains froids. Elle s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'au épaule et se lava le plus rapidement possible. «Bon matin Lucy.

-Kiaaaa! Natsu depuis quand es-tu réveillé?!» Elle se tourna vers le lit pour constater que Natsu était couché dos à elle, et ne pouvais donc pas la voir. «Hum, seulement depuis 1 minutes ou deux pourquoi?» Répondit Natsu en se retournant doucement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois retourné qu'il comprit pourquoi Lucy semblait aussi apeuré de le savoir éveiller… «Kiaaaa, me regardes pas baka!

-Je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème…

-Le problème c'est que JE SUIS TOUTE NUE DANS MON BAIN!

-Et? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te vois nue… Enfin que je vois la Lucy de mon monde nue…

-De quoi tu parles?

-Hum bien, ma Lucy et moi, on était marié tu te souviens…

-Alors ça veut dire que… vous avez…

-Hum ouais…»

Lucy se retourna vivement pour ne pas montrer à Natsu le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. La seule pensé que Natsu la voit nue était nue était déjà assez embarrassante, la pensé qu'ils aient puent… Non, elle préférait ne pas y penser tellement c'était embarrassant… «Et bien, dans ce monde on n'est pas marié alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te retournes pendant que je sors du bain.

-oh, d'accord.» Une fois sortit du bain, Lucy du hurler à Natsu d'attendre qu'elle s'habille avant de regarder, ce à quoi il répliqua qu'elle avait seulement spécifié de ne pas regarder le temps qu'elle sorte du bain. Une fois habillé, elle laissa Natsu se préparé à son tour et l'emmena dans la grande salle où ils pourraient manger leur petit déjeuné. Ils s'assirent ensembles et mangèrent tout en bavardant, de tout et de rien dans la base. Lucy lui expliquait le fonctionnement général de la base et comment ils avaient organisé une résistance avec les autres guildes, où se trouvaient les autres bases et pleins d'autres choses. Natsu lui, faisait à semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards furtifs et les propos murmuré que tenaient les groupes alentour de leur table. Il pouvait très bien comprendre que la plus part des gens présent ne lui fasse pas confiance, après avoir cru pendant 2 ans qu'il était mort, et c'est sûr que son histoire était plutôt tiré par les cheveux… Et même si il croyait en son histoire, elle finissait sur lui tuant un membre de la guilde de sang-froid, comment ces gens pouvaient t'ils lui faire confiance… Au moins, le fait que Maitre Makarov et Erza lui fasse confiance semblait suffire à les tenir à carreaux. Non il pouvait sentir le climat d'animosité qui régnait dans la pièce, mais cela venait majoritairement des citoyens, quasiment aucun mage ne doutait de lui, tous pouvaient sentir sa magie et donc reconnaitre le vrai Natsu, par contre, les citoyens qui avaient entendu son histoire, ils avaient dû en parlé durant la nuit avec les autres citoyens, car il sentait quelque chose de plus fort que la veille. Ces gens avaient tout perdu, il pouvait les comprendre d'être à bout de nerfs et de ne pas vouloir un démon, doublé d'un meurtrier dans leur base secrète… Il devra faire ses preuves s'il veut pouvoir rester en sécurité… Pas que ces gens soient dangereux pour lui, mais il ne voudrait pas avoir à se battre contre d'honnêtes gens… «Natsu, tu m'écoutes?

-Hein heu oui.

-Ugh alors qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire…?

-Tu viens de me dire… que…

-Que…?

-Bon d'accord, tu peux répéter…?

-je le savais… Bon j'étais en train de te dire que tu vas probablement aller travailler dans les tunnels. Puisque c'est trop dangereux de voyager par la surface, notre base à décider de creuser des tunnels qui se rendront vers les autres bases par un chemin de fer.

-D'accord, et je commence quand?

-Dans 5 minutes alors je vais te conduire tout de suite voir Erza pour qu'elle t'assigne à un des tunnels.

L'entretient avec Erza fut rapide, il fut immédiatement assigné au tunnel se rendant à la base de Saber Tooth, étant la base se trouvant dans l'ancienne capitale crocus, elle était la plus importante et la mieux protéger après celle de Fairy Tail puisqu'elle possédait 2 chasseurs de Dragons. Elle avait donc été celle qui avait besoin du moins d'aide durant ces dernières années et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait le tunnel le moins avancé. Erza lui avait expliqué que les différentes équipes de chaque tunnels avait une sorte de concours non-officiel pour savoir qui seraient les premiers à terminer sont tunnel et que le tunnel de Saber Tooth avait toujours un peu tiré de la patte.

Natsu arriva enfin en compagnie de Lucy à l'entrée du tunnel qui était éclairé par une série de lampes accroché au plafond. Le tunnel était extrêmement long et le seul moyen de se rendre à l'endroit où était actuellement la fin du tunnel était un chemin de fer que l'équipe continuait de construire au fur et à mesure que le tunnel avançait. Un membre de l'équipe faisait régulièrement la navette entre les deux bouts du chemin de fer. Le jeune homme qui leur fit la navette avait très certainement remarqué la jolie mage qui accompagnait Natsu, mais cela ne dérangea pas ce dernier car il se trouvait à être l'un des seuls citoyens dans la base à penser que Natsu était une bénédiction. Arriver à la fin du chemin de fer il faisait un demie tour et repartait, laissant nos deux amis devant un chantier rempli de citoyens ainsi que de quelques mages de Fairy Tail comme Freed et Gajeel. Un vieil homme bedonnant et barbue s'approcha d'eux et au premier coup d'œil, Natsu su qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas bien tous les deux. «Bon alors moi je vais y aller…» Murmura Lucy, n'appréciant visiblement pas non plus l'homme venant dans leur direction. «Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici toi!

-On m'a assigné à la construction de ce tunnel.

-Sur ordre de qui?

-Erza Scarlet

-Pff comme si j'allais un démon et un meurtrier travaillé sur mon tunnel.

-Votre tunnel?

-C'est moi le responsable ici compris et je me fou que c'est Reine des fées décide de donner des ordres parce que moi je ne suis pas une de ses fées capiche!

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller le lui dire vous-même.» Répliqua Natsu en le regardant dans les yeux. Plusieurs travailleurs c'étaient arrêté de piocher pour observer la discussion, avide de voir comment allait réagir leur contremaitre. «Écoute le jeune. Ici c'est moi qui commande. Je vais te prendre sur mon équipe, mais seulement parce que ici, si je te dis saute, tu me réponds : À quelle hauteur chef? Tu ne discutes rien, tu obéis. Je me fou que l'autre toi été un héros, t'es le nouveau alors t'es le zéro. Tout le monde dans ce tunnel est ton supérieur, compris Dragneel?

-Oui.

-Oui qui?

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

-Sinon quoi? Sinon tu fermes ta gueule et tu commences à me creuser ce tunnel presto.» Termina le contremaitre, fier de sa position de force. Tous les travailleurs du chantier c'était arrêter et regarder avec le plus grand des intérêts l'échange entre le nouveau venu et le contremaitre. Natsu qui sentait déjà la colère monter en lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. «5 dessert qu'il met son poing sur quelque chose. Murmura Freed à Gajeel.

-La salamandre à pas les couilles pour ça… Pari tenu.» C'est alors que Natsu se détourna du contremaitre et s'avança directement vers le mur. «Hey crétin, t'as besoin d'une pioche pour creuser ça! Lui hurla le contremaitre, tirant un ricanement des travailleurs alentour, qui visiblement était du côté de leur chef dans cette histoire.

\- Non je n'en ai pas besoin.

-C'est des kilomètres de roches qui se trouvent devant toi. Tu n'arriveras même pas à l'érafler.

-On va voir ça grand-père.» C'est à ce moment que Natsu atteint le fond du tunnel, il ne s'arrêtera même pas dans son élan et enfonça son poing sur la roche, fracassant la roche sur près de deux mètres de diamètre et créant une énorme brèche qui partait du sol jusqu'au plafond du tunnel, se trouvant à 6 mètres de haut. Il rétracta son poing qui s'enflamma avant de rentrer en contact avec la roche faisant s'effondrer une grande partie de la paroi et démontrant que la pierre était brisée sur plusieurs mètres de profondeurs, peut-être même une ou deux dizaines. Enfin satisfait de sa brèche il recula d'un pas, sans même regarder dans la direction de ses spectateurs, qui affichait tous un air complétement ahuri, même Gajeel et Freed qui ne se doutait pas que Natsu était devenu aussi fort… Natsu regarda directement vers la brèche et tranquillement inspira puis hurla : KARYÜ NO HÖKÖ! Et un énorme rayon de feu sortit de sa bouche pour frapper de plein fouet la paroi de roche, soulevant un nuage de poussière énorme. Lorsque la poussière retomba, le tunnel continuait sur maintenant 2,5 kilomètre de plus! Lorsque Natsu se retourna, le contremaitre ne semblait plus aussi fier. «Comment est-ce possible? T'es… t'es un monstre…

-Un démon pour être plus exact… Et j'aurais pu creuser 10 fois plus loin, mais je voulais voir si la roche allait tenir et non s'effondrer.

-Hum… (Se retrouve une fierté) ahah on dirait que tu pourrais nous être utile finalement le jeune! Mais tu restes le subalterne de tout le monde ici compris!

-Non. Que quelqu'un creuse aussi profondément que je viens de le faire et alors on en reparlera.

-Tu perds ton temps la salamandre… Même moi je ne peux pas creuser aussi profondément en un seul coup…

-Hey salut Gajeel! Et Freed je suis content de vous voir.

-Combien de fois tu pourrais faire ça à puissance maximale?

\- Hum je ne sais pas… Une dizaine par jour… Peut-être plus… Mais je ne pense pas que le tunnel pourrait tenir…

-T'inquiètes, on est plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface ici, y'a aucune chance que le tunnel s'effondre.

-Bon alors allons-y! J'm'enflamme!

POV'S Normal (monde parallèle)

TOC TOC TOC

«Entrez! Cria Erza, debout dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Hum Erza?

-Oui Freed? Un problème au tunnel de Saber Tooth? J'espère que Natsu ne fait pas de grabuge…

-Hum non non, au contraire. Le tunnel est maintenant à 100Km de la base de Saber Tooth…

-Quoi?! Mais vous étiez à 350km ce matin, est-ce que c'est une blague?

-Non! Non… Natsu à creuser… (Murmuré) 250 km à lui tout seul…

-Quoi! Je demande à voir ça, conduit moi au tunnel.

POV'S Normal (Monde normal)

C'est les funérailles de Karim aujourd'hui. Son corps ne fut pas exposer dans le cercueil à cause des dommages causé par Natsu. Il faisait un temps absolument dépriment, comme si le ciel avait compris ce qui se passait, il pleut à torrent depuis les petites heures du matin… Toute la guilde de Fairy Tail est rassemblée dans le cimetière de la Cathédrale de Magnolia et tous rendent un dernier hommage à Karim. Par contre une jeune fille semble ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer comme si elle pleurait avec le ciel et qu'il tombait autant de goutte de pluie que de larmes de ses yeux. «Pourquoi Natsu, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça… Pourquoi! POURQUOI!?

-Chuut ça va aller Lucy, chuuut…» murmura Mira en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout le monde regardait dans la direction de Lucy et se posait la même question. Pourquoi Natsu aurait-il commit un geste aussi irréfléchis et violent? Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre Karim. «Moi je sais. Dit Lisanna à voix haute.

-Quoi? Demanda mira

-J'ai dit que je pense savoir pourquoi Natsu était autant en colère…

-Explique-toi alors Lisanna. Dit Maitre Makarov.

-Hum vous vous souvenez le soir… Où Lucy et Karim avaient beaucoup but… Et où ils se sont embrassés devant tout le monde… Et bien le lendemain, Karim est venu me parler, il m'a dit qu'il savait que Lucy n'irait jamais dire à Natsu qu'elle avait embrassé Natsu, mais qu'il pensait que Natsu méritait de le savoir et qu'il se sentait mal, mais ne savait pas où se trouvait la maison de Natsu… alors je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé honnête et je lui ai dit que je le lui dirait pour lui… Mais maintenant, je commence à comprendre qu'il voulait peut-être simplement envenimer les choses entre Lucy et Natsu…

-C'est faut… Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses entre moi et Natsu… Je pense qu'il voulait simplement s'excuser auprès de Natsu. Karim n'était pas ce genre de personne là.

-Ou… Oui tu as probablement raisons Lucy, je ne comprends pourquoi Natsu aurait agi de la sorte… Je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire ça et qu'il réagirait comme ça Lucy, je suis désoler!...

-C'est pas ta faute Lisanna, tu voulais bien faire et je te pardonne… Je pardonne aussi à Karim, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé…

-Il faut seulement que l'on trouve un moyen de ramener Natsu dans notre monde…

-Non Lisanna… Je souhaite à Natsu de rester où il est le plus longtemps possible…» Sur ce, Lucy rentra chez elle et pleura longuement toute son amertume, Happy poser sur ses genoux, ne sachant pas de quelle côté il devrait être…

POV'S Normal (Monde Normal)

À l'extérieur de la ville, dans une sorte de salle souterraine, 3 ombres discutaient dans la pénombre. «Parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu. Maintenant que Lucy en veut encore plus à Natsu de m'avoir "tué'', aucune chance que Natsu ne revienne dans ce monde…

-Je ne sais pas… ce que l'on a fait est mal Karim… Tout le monde croit que tu es mort…

-Veux-tu être avec Natsu, Lisanna? Une fois que je serais avec Lucy et que nous serons marié, nous pourront ramener Natsu et vous pourrez être ensemble tout le monde y gagnent…

-Tout de même…

-De toutes façons, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière! S'exclama la troisième voix.

-Oui, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi vous vous acharner sur Lucy vous…

-Ahahah, c'est très simple, simplement parce que j'ai envie de faire souffrir Natsu Dragneel pour ce qu'il m'a fait! Et il va payer… Oh oui il va payer… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Donc voilà, le 30** **ième** **chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je tiens à tous vous remerciez de continuer à lire ma fic. Souvent je réalise que c'est très amateur comme histoire vous savez, je laisse des fautes d'orthographes partout, j'ai des revirements de situations un peu douteux, je ne mets pas assez de détail, ect. Mais ça me fait du bien de savoir que certaine personne aime bien les petits trucs que j'écris quand j'ai du temps libre. Je ne suis pas un auteur et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir, mais j'aime le sentiment de savoir que certaine personne aime mon travail, même si c'est un peu boiteux ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh putain salut tout le monde ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu! Ahaha j'ai vu et reçus des commentaires me demandant quand j'allais sortir un autre chapitre, où me demander si j'arrêtais la fic et la réponse est non, je n'arrête pas cette fic, je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps pour sortir le nouveau chapitre, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire avec mon travail et les nombreux projets d'école que le baccalauréat internationale ce fait un malin plaisir à empiler dans mon école… En plus des nombreuse heures que j'ai de danse en vue des compétition en avril prochain :,) Anyways tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour et que c'est partie pour le chapitre 31! Ça va bientôt faire 2 ans que j'ai commencé cette fic, en juillet 2017 ce sera les 2 ans de ma fic, alors si vous vous demandez pour quand le prochain chapitre, et bien ce sera maximum cette date-là ;)**

 **Je vous rappelle que je ne possède aucunement les droits sur les personnages de cette fic à l'exception de 3 (Asari, Karim et le Maire) et je vous remets les liens pour aller lire la série originale :**

**Anecdotes : Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai travaillé sur la fic que je me suis retrouvé à relire tous mes chapitres pour comprendre j'étais rendu ou putain!?**

POV'S Normal (Monde normal)

-Oui, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi vous vous acharner sur Lucy vous…

-Ahahah, c'est très simple, simplement parce que j'ai envie de faire souffrir Natsu Dragneel pour ce qu'il m'a fait! Et il va payer… Oh oui il va payer… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

POV'S Normal (Monde parallèle)

Erza qui était finalement arrivé au bout du tunnel menant à la base de Saber Tooth constatait que le chemin de fer qui normalement suivait à une dizaine de mètres le fond du tunnel et qui était normalement rapidement agrandit au fur et à mesure que le tunnel se creusait, était maintenant à des kilomètres du fond que l'on apercevait à peine grâce aux lumières que l'équipe s'était empressé d'installé pour pouvoir continué à travailler. Les ouvriers se dépêchaient maintenant de faire avancer le chemin de fer avant la fin de la journée, Erza dut alors faire le reste du chemin à pied. Les ouvriers travaillaient bien alors la distance n'était pas trop longue. Freed conduisit Erza vers les deux seules personnes restantes au fond du trou, un Gajeel et un Natsu tous deux affalé sur le sol, visiblement vidés de toutes magies. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment vous avez fait ça!?

-Heyyy… Salut Erza… chuchota Natsu à bout de forces.

-C'est impossible que vous ayez pu creuser aussi loin en si peu de temps.

-Et bien lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai essayé de creuser la roche avec un hurlement du dragon, me disant que ça suivrait bien la forme du tunnel, et j'y suis allé mollo, pour être sûr que le tunnel tienne. T'as dit que c'était sur quel distance celui-là Freed? Demanda natsu.

-2,5 kilomètres à peu près.

-Ouais c'est ça… Et là j'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr que le tunnel allait tenir, mais Gajeel m'a dit que oui et un des ingénieurs m'a confirmé que oui. Comment il s'appelait déjà?

-Maxime.

-Oui c'est ça Maxime… Bon alors puisque ça allait tenir j'ai décidé de faire mes hurlements du dragon à pleine puissance, et ceux-là vont sur…?

-10 kilomètres j'ai mesuré.

-Dix kilomètres !? s'exclama Erza. C'est la largeur de l'île Tenro!

-Oui et bien c'est pour ça que je peux seulement en faire 15 à 20 de ceux-là. Alors je me suis vidé rapidement. Expliqua Natsu

-Et c'est là que Freed nous a dit qu'il pourrait transférer ma magie à Natsu, pour qu'il puisse en faire quelques-uns de plus… expliqua à son tour Gajeel haletant.

-C'est dément Natsu… C'est dans ton autre monde que tu as obtenu… un tel pouvoir?

-Et bien j'ai tout raconté hier soir, même si j'ai omis d'expliquer les détails de mon entrainement, ces deux dernières années je les ai passé à m'entrainer… Et dans des conditions plutôt extrêmes à certains moments…

-Mais c'est génial! Si Natsu peut creuser aussi vite ça veut dire qu'on va gagner le concours des tunnels haut la main! S'exclama Gajeel.

-Mouais j'imagine, murmura Erza. Bon moi je dois aller mettre à jour la carte des tunnels qui est dans la grande salle, et j'imagine que je vais devoir expliquer ce que Natsu m'a dit sinon tout le monde va croire à une blague… » Sur ce Erza tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le chemin de fer ou l'attendait encore la navette, qui visiblement savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre la reine des fées. Elle s'arrêta cependant et dit : « Bien joué Natsu, c'est du bon travail. » Tournant légèrement la tête et laissant apercevoir un léger sourire que personne n'avait vu depuis 2 ans. La simple vue de ce sourire et de ces mots suffit à étirer un large sourire sur le visage de Natsu.

POV'S Normal (Monde parallèle)

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la grande salle pour le souper. Les tables étaient la plupart du temps divisées en termes de citoyens et de mages puisque les groupes de mages restaient ensembles comme à leurs habitudes d'il y a deux ans et les familles civiles mangent évidemment ensemble. La table où se trouvait Natsu était parmi les plus longues et comprenait Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Reby, Jet, Droy, Freed et Luxus. Tous bavardaient de tout et de rien, visiblement plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été durant ces deux dernières années, le seul qui ne participait pas à la discussion était Natsu. Il mangeait en silence et portait une attention particulière à la discussion des civils dans la salle. Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait de comprendre tout ce qui se disait dans la salle. Beaucoup regardait et commentait avec grand étonnement la carte des tunnels et transférait au prochain les explications qu'Erza avait donné. Beaucoup étaient très heureux de voir la carte au début, mais en entendant les explications, le ton de la plupart changeait. Les mères semblaient inquiètes pour leurs enfants, avec un démon si puissant dans la base, les hommes eux était persuadé que Natsu se retournerait contre eux, certains allant même jusqu'à émettre des théories des plus farfelus, comme par exemple que Natsu aurait été capturé par les dragons et qu'ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir tous les tuer! Ou encore que Natsu est un dragon déguisé! Bref, la tendance générale est de ne pas faire confiance au fantôme avec les cheveux roses…

Natsu arrêta d'écouter les autres conversations lorsque Erza vient s'asseoir à leur table avec son plateau un sourire aux lèvres. « Je viens de contacter la plupart des bases, et tous étaient très heureux de savoir Natsu vivant, certains pleurait de joie même comme Ichiya de Blue Pegasus, par contre je n'ai pas raconté ton histoire Natsu, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être le faire toi-même plus tard, dit Erza d'un ton léger que personne ne lui connaissait.

-Merci Erza, répondit Natsu avec un sourire.

-J'ai aussi expliqué à toutes les guildes que les tunnels allaient être opérationnels beaucoup plus tôt que prévu grâce à toi, je n'ai par exemple pas réussi à rejoindre Saber Tooth pour l'instan. Il se pourrait donc qu'ils soient assez surpris en voyant le mur qui va servir au tunnel s'ouvrir devant un Natsu ressuscité…

-Ahah j'essayerai d'y aller mollo à l'approche de leur base! ;) Fit remarquer Natsu en mangeant sa nourriture avec plus d'entrain qu'il y a quelques instants. Lucy comme à son ancienne habitude laissa échapper un ''baka'' chuchoté en souriant légèrement. L'aillant entendu Natsu se tourna vers elle son sourire de 3 kilomètre sur le visage, il contempla son visage, souriant lui aussi et se surprit à se dire qu'il était enfin chez lui. Ce qui immanquablement le conduisit à repenser à la Lucy de son monde, qui devait actuellement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps enfermer dans son appartement. Son air s'assombrit, il se leva brusquement et sorti d'un pas rapide de la grande salle sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis nouvellement retrouvés et inquiet d'une certaine blonde.

POV'S Normal (Monde normal)

Cela faisait 2 jours que Lucy était enfermé chez elle, Wendy était passé deux fois pour essayer de la faire manger un petit peu et aussi vérifier si elle allait bien, mais Lucy ne faisait que manger en silence et écouter ce que disait Wendy, elle disait rien et regardait dans le vide, comme absente dans son propre corps. Happy qui avait tenu compagnie à Lucy durant ces deux jours était sorti de l'appartement pour aller déposer l'écharpe de Natsu dans sa maison, pour éviter que Lucy la regarde et en soit triste.

Lucy avait rêvé plusieurs fois de Natsu et de Karim aussi. Elle était persuadé que Karim avait simplement essayé d'être honnête avec Natsu et que Natsu avait tué un innocent, non pas Natsu en fait, l'homme qu'était devenu Natsu, mais ce n'était pas Natsu, il avait changé depuis qu'elle s'était fait enlevé et qu'il était partit s'entrainer pendant aussi longtemps avec Asari… Cette fille, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait changé lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré… Elle avait pensé retrouver le Natsu qu'elle connaissait il y a quelques années lorsqu'il était devenu un mage saint, mais visiblement elle s'était trompé. Si ça ce trouve c'est cette Asari avec qui il a passé autant de temps qui l'a changé. Plus elle y pensait plus elle remarquait que dès qu'il y avait un problème entre elle et Natsu, Natsu semblait se tourner vers Asari, bien sur ce n'était pas vrai mais plus elle y pensait plus elle semblait tourner son amertume et vouloir mettre la cause de tous ses problèmes sur le nom d'Asari. Pour couronner le tout, alors qu'elle était toute seule à se morfondre, elle était probablement avec SES amis et probablement qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à elle… Non, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, Asari était une fille très sympathique qui avait autant l'air d'aimer le Nalu que n'importe qui (sauf mira)... « C'est ridicule… Je ne devrais pas rester ici, ni mettre la faute sur d'autres personnes que Natsu, j'ai bien pardonné à Lisanna, alors pourquoi pas Asari alors qu'elle est aussi gentille…? Murmura Lucy, se parlant à voix basse toute seule.

Lucy décida de se reprendre en main, car pleurer et remuer de l'amertume ne ramènerait ni le Natsu qu'elle connaissait, ni Karim son ancien meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps ses amis devaient être à la guilde morte d'inquiétude! Elle se doucha alors, prit un vrai repas et sortie en direction de la guilde, parce que franchement, ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'une mage de Rang S! Elle arrive rapidement à la guilde et entra avec enthousiasme. « Je suis de retour! S'écria Lucy en entrant dans la guilde.

-LUCY! » S'exclama la guilde visiblement heureuse de la revoir. Plusieurs mages vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras, lui souhaiter un bon retour ou simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle les rassura tous en soutenant qu'elle allait mieux maintenant, ou en tout cas qu'elle essayait disait-elle avec un rire qui sonnait faux pour tout le monde. Elle trouva la table ou ses amis étaient assis et elle alla les rejoindre, ils avaient l'air tellement soulagé de la revoir pour la plupart, sauf une personne. Qui la regardait avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Asari, qui se tenait recroquevillé sur sa chaise, regardait Lucy de ses yeux rouges, signe évident qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, visiblement elle n'était pas heureuse de voir Lucy. « Qu'est ce qui a? » demanda Lucy sur un ton sec et provocateur. Asari se leva d'un geste sans répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie ignorant Mirajane qui tenta de la retenir. Lorsque Lucy reporta son visage redevenu souriant vers ses amis tous arboraient un regard lourd de reproche. « Quoi?! Demanda Lucy qui visiblement ne s'en voulait pas de son attitude envers Asari.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Demanda Grey. Pourquoi t'as eu cette attitude avec Asari?!

-C'est pas ma faute si elle me regardait comme ça après tout ce que je viens de vivre! On aurait dit qu'elle m'en voulait en plus! Se défendit Lucy.

-Elle est bouleversé aussi Lucy. Fit remarquer Erza.

-Pas autant que moi, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami et j'ai exilé mon mari dans un autre monde sous le coup de la colère, c'est moi qui devrait être bouleverser.

-Ça n'excuse en rien ton comportement Lucy. La coupa Erza.

-ET PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ÊTRE BOULEVERSÉ EXCUSE SON COMPORTEMENT !? s'exclama Lucy. Car si je me souviens bien, ELLE N'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS PRÉSENTE AUX FUNÉRAILLES DE KARIM!

-Lucy… commença Mira. Elle n'était pas au funérailles de Karim car elle l'était enfermé dans la maison de Natsu… Elle y est resté pendant deux jours et c'est Happy qui l'a convaincu de revenir à la guilde lorsqu'il l'a découverte là-bas… Personne ne savait qu'elle était là-bas…

-En quoi est-ce que ça l'excuse? Moi aussi j'ai pleuré longtemps…

-Lucy stop! Je ne comprends ce que tu fais et ça ne te ressemble pas! » Mira commençait à hausser le ton, visiblement choqué de l'attitude de Lucy. Effectivement ça ne ressemblait pas à la jeune et douce blonde de tenir de tels propos. « Tu comprends pas, mais Asari n'a plus de famille! Lorsque Natsu l'a sauvé elle était seule! Son père n'était plus là et tout ce qui lui restait c'était les animaux avec qui elle avait passé un pacte. Mais avec Natsu elle avait à nouveau une famille, elle considérait Natsu comme un grand frère qui l'aurait adopté. Lorsque tu as banni Natsu, tu lui à enlever la famille qu'elle venait d'avoir Lucy. Et maintenant tu la traites comme ça…? »

Lucy semblait plus en colère que triste ou surprise. Elle se tourna vers le reste de la guilde et tous la regardais avec une expression mélangée de surprise, de colère et de tristesse. « D'accord! Je vois que c'est moi la méchante dans cette histoire! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Lucy… » commença Mira, mais Lucy la coupa : « Non je vois bien que c'est ce que tout le monde ici pense! Je vois bien que personne ne veut de moi ici! Puisque c'est comme ça! » Lucy se dirigea vers le tableau des missions et en arracha une de rang S, puis sortie de la guilde sans même vérifier si le maitre était d'accord avec sa mission. Personne ne tenta de la retenir, tous étaient beaucoup trop surprit et offusqué par la Lucy qu'ils venaient de voir.

POV'S Lucy (monde Normal)

J'ai marché pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me mettre à courir pendant plusieurs minutes aussi, probablement plus… Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé aux limites de la guilde que je me suis arrêté de courir, à bout de souffle, j'avais les poumons en feu d'avoir couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps sans utiliser ma magie, mais je me sentais encore en colère! Je pensais qu'ils étaient mes amis mais visiblement ils ne veulent pas de moi! Alors je pense que je vais simplement aller faire cette mission pour me changer les idées et m'éloigner de la guilde… Justement en quoi consiste la mission?

 _Mission de classe S, chasser un monstre de la forêt bordant Crocus la capitale de Fiore._

 _Récompense 5 000 000 de joyaux. Mission financée par le roi de Fiore, présenté vous au palais pour plus de détails._

Chasser un monstre? Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, surtout que je vais avoir la chance de revoir la princesse Jade! Bon allons-y!

POV'S Normal (Monde Normal)

Lucy fit volteface, pour amorcer son voyage vers la ville de Crocus, décidant de faire le chemin à pied, ce disant que ça lui ferait du bien et qu'elle aurait besoin de l'exercice. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle aperçut un homme qui marchait dans sa direction, enfin pas vraiment dans sa direction, plutôt vers la ville se tenant derrière elle en contrebas. L'homme portait un long manteau noir et une capuche couvrait sa tête. Elle pouvait entendre de plusieurs mètres le bruit métallique de ses pas et ressentir la puissance magique qu'il dégageait. Il transportait une simple besace sur son dos et marchait doucement mais silencieusement, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Lucy était comme figé sur place, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Lorsque l'homme arriva à sa hauteur il leva les yeux vers elle et elle le reconnu enfin comme le père de sa bonne amie Cana. Enfin elle la pensait sa bonne amie. Gildarts, était de retour de sa mission, il avait mis moins longtemps que prévu finalement… L'homme en question s'arrêta et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler qui elle était, soudain son visage s'illumina : « Lucy! Bonjour! S'exclama-t-il.

-Salut…

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il, visiblement concerné par l'attitude de la jeune blonde.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Ça a rapport avec Natsu?

-…

-C'est ce que je pensais… Vous êtes toujours ensemble?

-N… Hum c'est compliqué…

-Comment ça?

-Longue histoire…

-Et bien j'ai tout mon temps alors asseyons-nous et tu pourras me la raconter.

-Je ne veux pas… Toute la guilde m'en veut maintenant… Ou peut-être qu'il m'en veuille seulement car j'ai mal agis, je ne sais plus…

-Ça c'est drôle… fit remarquer Gildarts.

-Non ce n'est pas drôle! S'exclama Lucy.

-Non! Ta situation n'est pas drôle excuse-moi, je voulais seulement dire que cette situation est drôle… Bon ça ne veut rien dire… Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-Oui…?

-J'ai eu exactement la même conversation avec Natsu il y a plusieurs années, mais avec les rôles inversés…

-Ah oui?

-Oui, mais c'est une autre histoire, toi racontes-moi la tienne.

POV'S Normal (Monde Normal)

La guilde était devenue extrêmement silencieuse après le départ d'Asari et de Lucy. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence qui régnait. Certains murmurait bien sûr, mais leurs conversations étaient à peine audible. Alors qu'Erza allait prendre la parole la porte de la guilde vola en éclat et Maitre Makarov s'extirpa de son bureau pour la première fois de la journée, n'ayant visiblement pas assisté à la scène de colère de Lucy. Du cratère qu'était devenu la porte de la guilde s'avança un Gildarts manifestement furibond.

« Papa? Demanda Cana aussi étonné que les autres.

-QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI! JE M'ABSENTE TROIS ANS ET LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE QUE JE VOIS EN ARRIVANT C'EST UNE JEUNE MAGE BLONDE DE LA GUILDE QUI PLEURE À L'EXTRÉMITÉ DE LA VILLE !?

-Lucy va bien? Demanda Makarov.

-Oui… Et elle s'excuse fais approuver sa mission, je l'ai analysé et approuvé en votre nom. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas présent tout à l'heure…

-Non je n'étais pas présent que s'est-il passé?

-Et bien j'imagine que quelqu'un va s'expliquer en même temps de vous mettre au courant… » Gildarts se tourna alors vers le reste de la guilde qui soudainement trouvait leurs chaussures des plus intéressantes. Gildarts ressentait à nouveau la colère monter en lui devant la couardise des mages de sa guilde : « Personne…? PERSONNE NE VEUT S'EXPLIQUER !? Bon alors peut être que quelqu'un va m'expliquer pourquoi un des mages de la Guilde est MORT !? PEUT ÊTRE QUE QUELQU'UN VA M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI NATSU CE TROUVE DANS UN PUTAIN D'UNIVER PARALLÈLE! Ou non encore mieux, peut être que quelqu'un va m'expliquer pourquoi Natsu est resté dans sa maison, seul, PENDANT 14 JOURS ET QUE PERSONNE N'AYE RÉELLEMENT PRENDRE DE SES NOUVELLES !? SAUF LUXUS, FREED, MIRAJANE ET ASARI?! Pas toi Mirajane je réalise que rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est réellement de ta faute et j'ai cru comprendre que tu as réellement essayé d'arranger les choses… Toi et Asari… Oh oui pendant qu'on en parle, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment vous avez pu laisser une jeune fille seule pendant 2 jours, alors qu'elle venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait! Personne ne s'est posé de question pendant ces deux jours ?! Ça pour ne pas parler de Lucy, qui visiblement est resté quasiment seule elle aussi pendant ces deux derniers jours. Savez-vous comment elles doivent se sentir?

-Lucy était enfermer dans son appartement, on aurait voulu aller la voir, mais on pensait qu'elle voulait être seule…

-Oh et ça excuse vos actes? Comme vous avez si brillamment dit à Lucy ce matin alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à faire elle-même! Les pas pour se sortir du deuil. Peut-être qu'elle a mal réagit envers l'absence d'Asari aux funérailles de son meilleur ami depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année… Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait été en colère non… Pire tout pire j'imagine que personne n'est aller voir ce qui se passe avec Asari…? » En contemplant les regards pris de cours de la guilde et certains qui baissaient encore plus la tête, Makarov haussa un sourcil. « Vous me décevez tous beaucoup. Murmura-il. Nous sommes tous affecté par la disparition de Natsu et la mort de Karim, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'abandonner vos camarades.

-Je vais aller voir chez Natsu la jeune fille y est encore… fit Gildarts en tournant les talons.

-Parfait, fit Makarov avec un signe de la main en direction de Gildarts. Moi je pense que Fairy Tail a besoin d'une bonne conversation et d'une leçon. »

Gildarts se dirigea rapidement vers la maison de Natsu, très surpris au début des changements que Natsu avait apporté à sa maison. Il attendit très longuement devant la porte, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, puis ce décida à entrer. Il fit le tour de la maison mais ne trouva personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir vers la guilde, ne trouvant visiblement Asari nulle part, il l'aperçu par la fenêtre dans le cercle d'entrainement que Natsu avait créé. Le soleil descendant créait des couleurs flamboyantes dans l'air, qui n'était qu'amplifier par les couloirs flamboyants que créait l'immense loup qui se tenait aux près de la jeune fille. Il s'emblait être créé de flamme d'une chaleurs réconfortantes. Gildarts s'avança dehors et lorsque finalement le loup le remarqua, il se retourna vivement et grogna un message très évident conseillant à Gildarts de ne pas s'avancer davantage.

« Je ne veux voir personne, murmura Asari sans relever sa tête qu'elle avait callé dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

-Et bien je pense que l'on devrait quand même avoir une discussion », dit Gildarts en s'assoyant, à une distance plus que respectable d'Asari que le loup sembla toléré, mais tout en s'assurant qu'elle puisse bien l'entendre. « Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, seulement des m'écouter pour l'instant… »

POV'S Normal (Monde Parallèle)

Ça faisait maintenant quelques heures que Natsu était assis au milieu des ruines d'un bâtiment au hasard qu'il avait trouvé et qui tenait encore plus ou moins debout pour certaines parties… Il s'était assuré du chemin à prendre pour retourner à la base de façon à ne pas se perdre, mais il avait vraiment besoin de temps seul…

Couché dans les cendres et les débris il contemplait le ciel étoilé et se posait les 1001 questions qu'il avait… Il avait à nouveau trouvé un endroit où il se sentait bien, une guilde où il se sentait bien… Mais il se sentait comme un traitre, comme s'il avait trahi Lucy, mais Lucy était là aussi, et elle l'aimait encore, comme si Karim n'était jamais revenu la voir… Et il sentait aussi trahis… Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y penser, sa jalousie pour Karim avait maintenant disparus, elle était remplacée par une sorte de boulle d'amertume prise dans sa gorge. Il réalisait maintenant que Lucy ne lui avait jamais pardonner, elle avait préféré sa colère contre lui à l'amour qu'ils partageaient… Et c'est ce qui rendait ses sentiments pour la nouvelle Lucy aussi partagés… Il avait l'impression de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, mais en même temps il avait toujours le sentiment qu'elle avait choisis Karim aux lieux de lui…

Après plusieurs heures de questionnements, Natsu fit son choix, il ne voulait pas retourner dans son monde, son monde l'avait pour la plupart abandonné depuis longtemps… Peu importe l'apocalypse de dragons, peu importe que les citoyens aient peur de lui maintenant, il avait choisi de rester dans le monde où ses amis le considéraient encore comme leur ami…

Il se leva doucement, époussetant la poussière et la cendre de sur son manteau, puis se dirigea vers la base. Il entra par la porte d'entrée, le mage qui la gardait ne lui demanda pas le mot de passe, et il se dirigea doucement vers la chambre où Lucy l'hébergeait. Lorsque qu'il ouvrit la porte se fut pour apercevoir une Lucy qui faisait les 100 pas alentours de son lit. Elle l'aperçut rapidement et afficha un air de soulagement et d'agacement : « Oü est ce que t'étais passé! J'étais super inquiète!

-Je suis juste allé dehors… J'avais besoin de réfléchir… rien de quoi s'inquiéter…

-J'avais deviné ça! Mais bien sur j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter! Tu es déjà mort une fois à dehors! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Et je ne veux plus te perdre tu m'entends!

-Chuuuut, viens par-là », dit Natsu en la tirant proche de lui. « C'est correct je ne partirai plus jamais… »

POV'S Normal (Monde Parallèle)

Natsu s'éveillât à nouveau à l'odeur familière qu'il avait perdu l'habitude sentir à son réveil, celle de Lucy. Il resta immobile longtemps, observant les mouvements de la poitrine de la blonde la tête dans ses oreillers, les cheveux en batailles et l'expression sereine, alors qu'elle respirait doucement, et il ne put s'empêcher de constater à qu'elle point il la trouvait belle.

Entendant les citoyens s'activer de l'autre côté de la porte, il se redressa sur le lit, se leva et s'approcha de la bassine se tenant dans le coin de la pièce. Il la remplit d'eau et réchauffa ensuite par lui-même l'eau avant de se déshabiller et d'y entrer. Il prit son temps dans l'eau avant de sortir, se sécher et se rhabiller… Il contempla longtemps son long manteau de mage saint, mais décida de ne pas le mettre. Sa tache de la journée ne nécessitait pas du tout qu'il le porte et serait même plus facile sans. Il sortit de la chambre une fois prêt, Lucy ne s'était pas encore réveiller et c'était bien comme ça, pour l'instant il allait se diriger vers la grande salle et manger son petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. La salle était quasiment vide, mais Mira comme il avait l'habitude avant lui servit son petit déjeuner avec le sourire et il alla s'assoir à une table, l'esprit léger. Il entama son petit déjeuner, observant les gens qui entraient dans la salle, pour la plupart des citoyens qui le regardait toujours avec des airs mauvais. Par contre cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il se contentait de penser à la journée qui l'attendait, assit seul à sa table, aucun de ses amis n'étant encore arrivé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un groupe d'hommes s'approchant de lui, un seul regard suffit à lui faire comprendre que leurs intentions n'étaient pas positives…

Une fois arriver à sa hauteur, celui qui semblait être le leader lui cria alors qu'il essayait de les ignorer : « Hey le démon! Faut qu'on cause! Moi et les autres hommes de la base on apprécie pas vraiment d'avoir un démon sur la base. » Natsu ne fit même pas mine de répliquer, conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les années de maturité qu'il avait pris portaient enfin fruit!

« T'es sourd le démon! Je te parle alors tu m'as me répondre! » Continua l'homme alors que ses petits acolytes injuriaient Natsu en murmurant. C'est alors que Mirajane s'avança dans leur direction. « Il y a un problème monsieur? Dit-elle d'un ton dur.

-Oh non, toi t'es jolie t'es mignonne tu retournes dans la cuisine et tu laisses les hommes régler leurs affaires d'hommes. Et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. » C'est alors que Natsu se leva d'un bon : « Tu lui parles sur un autre ton. Grogna-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ? ricanna l'homme qui visiblement croyait Natsu trop gentil pour le toucher.

-Sais-tu ce qu'une flamme capable de creuser 10km de roches fais à un corps humain? » Dit Natsu, perdant visiblement à vue d'œil son calme. L'homme perdit son sourire et blêmit, tout d'un coup beaucoup moins fier. À ce moment une autre voix retentit venant du bout de la pièce : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici », fit Erza en fendant la foule de civiles et de mages qui c'était amassé alentours de la petite altercation. L'homme retrouva son sourire et décida de prendre la chance qu'on lui tendait : « C'est le démon! Il m'a menacé de me brûler vif! C'est un dangereux meurtrier on devrait le getter dehors avant qu'il ne nous massacre tous dans notre sommeil! »

La plupart des citoyens commencèrent à crier qu'ils étaient d'accord. Erza se tourna alors vers Natsu et demanda : « C'est vrai Natsu?

-Ou… commença Natsu

-Natsu à simplement pris ma défense Erza! » le coupa Mira qui visiblement ne voulait pas qu'il ait de problèmes pour l'avoir défendu. « C'est cet homme qui est venu le provoquer et qui m'a ensuite tenu des propos très irrespectueux et sexistes. »

À ce moment, l'expression d'Erza devint dur. « SILENCE! » Cria-t-elle, et tout le monde se tut attendant de voir ce que la reine des fées allait dire.

« Cette base a été créer dans le but de vous sauver la peau! Fairy Tail n'avait aucune obligation de vous accueillir ici, mais nous l'avons fait! De plus, Fairy Tail à toujours fais les bons choix dans le but de protéger les citoyens de cette ville c'est pourquoi nous avons toujours cru avoir en retour votre confiance! Finalement, il n'est toléré d'aucun membre de Fairy Tail de manquer de respect envers un citoyen, il en sera donc demandé de même des citoyens envers quiconque porte le symbole de Fairy Tail compris ?! » Erza prit une courte pause et continua ensuite sur un ton plus doux; « Je tiens aussi à signaler que Natsu Dragneel est un membre de Fairy Tail en plus d'être un membre des mages saints. Il peut facilement le prouver grâce à la magie présente sur son insigne de mage saint, magie présente sur les insignes de tous les mages saints, comme confirmé par Maitre Makarov. Il mérite donc le respect dû à son titre. Certains d'entre vous semble lui vouloir du mal par cause de l'un de ses actes passés, mais certaines oublies qu'il reste le Natsu Dragneel qui a sauvé un nombre incalculable de vie en sacrifiant la sienne par le fait même. Il n'a pas non plus hésité à venir en aide hier à cette base, peuplé de gens dont il ne connait absolument rien.

-Pfff ÇA RESTE UN DÉMON! Cria une des personnes de la foule.

-Que je sache, il était déjà un démon lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie, lorsqu'il a sauvé magnolia de la destruction, 2 fois, et lorsque tout le monde ici l'encourageais aux jeux inter-magique », Termina erza. « Vous pourrez réfléchir à ça aujourd'hui », Erza agrippa Natsu et le sorti de la salle, dans le silence de mort qui suivit sa dernière phrase.

 **Omagad j'ai finis! J'ai mis tellement longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre! Il fait 5250 mots au total, ce qui veut dire que c'est presque le double de ce que j'écris habituellement… Mais j'avais vraiment envie que l'histoire avance! De plus j'ai réalisé que dans mes autres chapitres je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de ce qui arrivait avec Lucy… J'espère que vous trouvez la dualité entre les Lucy des deux mondes intéressants et que vous réalisez comment les évènements que l'une des deux Lucy n'a pas vécu, ont gardé ses sentiments pour Natsu intactes.**

 **Je me demande toujours si vous lisez les commentaires que je mets au début et à la fin de chaque chapitre, pour être franc moi je ne le faisais pas avant, mais j'ai réalisé à quel point ils peuvent être important puisque je vous donne beaucoup d'information sur comment les chapitres avance, pourquoi je n'écris pas à certains moments et aussi des explications sur certains chapitres. Je tiens à vous dire que moi je lis tous vos commentaires, bons au mauvais et que peu importe de quoi ça parle ça me fait toujours sourire de voir que ma fic vous intéresse et que vous faites un efforts pour me donner vos commentaires. Je fais tout en mon pouvoir pour essayer de m'améliorer et n'hésitez jamais à m'écrire un commentaire! :D**


End file.
